


What am I supposed to do without you?- Posie

by lucyannepark



Category: Legacies (TV 2018), The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: #lgbtfanfiction, #posiefanfiction, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Dark Josie Saltzman, Drama, Endgame Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Handon, Hizzie - Freeform, I HATE YOU, I Love You, LGBTQ Themes, Mizzie, Mystery, Other, Pansexual Josie Saltzman, Past Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, PenelopeandJosie, Posie fire kiss, Posiefics, Romance, Teen Romance, Top Penelope Park, Trauma, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, posie - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 53,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucyannepark/pseuds/lucyannepark
Summary: Is it too late to put the pieces together?Too early to let them go?Do you feel harmed just like me?(Always - Gavin James)........................I don't want to have to watch Lizzie and Josie struggle to see who's stronger, I don't want to have a dragon hoping it falls into a well and hits it so hard with its head that there would be no spell that could save me. It turns out, my heart couldn't take seeing Josie in pain again. I tried very hard to make her see everything I did for her, in the face of all my wickedness it was all for her. And honestly? Hold on for another second, Josie leaving her wishes for her sister's sake? I can no longer stand to see and hold on to not take other measures. So, I need you to do me one last favor, keep an eye on her for me, can you do that? Keep the pen I gave you for Christmas and always write to me about it, you will understand one day. For her I would do anything and I will do ....From: Penelope Park, a vision of what happened when she left, her motives, flashbacks of how she lived and who knows a solution for fusion that nobody knows but the witch with green eyes and sarcastic smile?
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson & Lizzie Saltzman, Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman, Josie Saltzman & Lizzie Saltzman, Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley & Lizzie Saltzman, Penelope Park & Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman, Penelope Park/Other(s)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 19
Collections: Posie - Stories in progress





	1. My heart couldn't take it - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Heey !! Guys, I came back here after many years without appearing on this site and with news. Yes, this is Scarlett Lodgue speaking.
> 
> \- The characters belonging to the universe of TO, Legacies and TVD. If any character created by me appears, I will warn you in the opening notes of the chapter!
> 
> \- Plot entirely created by me, plagiarism and crime.
> 
> \- Fanfic telling my point of view about this wonderful couple that I miss every day.
> 
> \- Posie / Penelope Park and Josie Saltzman fanfic
> 
> \- Story title: What should I do without you?
> 
> \- The fic will not be moved to comments, but I don't need to say how important it is to give your opinions about the story and encourage the author to continue posting.
> 
> \- Updates once a week
> 
> Good reading, I hope you like it!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii guys, first, if you are reading this story for the first time, welcome!  
> if you are reading it for the second time, I owe my sincere apologies for the small errors in graphics. I went over it again, and correcting them, it was good that they warned me. My native language is not English, so sometimes I ended up missing something. Despite being fluent, one or the other word ends up escaping. So, i'm sorry for this.
> 
> Remembering that I would love to hear your opinion about the story.
> 
> Hope you like it, hugs♥

**Miss Mystic Falls**

During some moment of the trajectory, countless factors to make that decision aiming at the good of another person, even if it does not give you what your heart will be searching for, that this decision is as complicated as considering throwing yourself off a cliff only. Because your life is so degrading that it becomes your only and last choice. In a way, every bit of what pulsates in your chest shatters while in your head the pieces spread. An unsuccessful attempt to find out which of the possibilities created would be the best decision to become, to allow the impulse to turn you around and never return again knowing what would possibly happen to that person who held your hand, who allowed yourself to be accommodated- if within a warm space in the heart, and the need for palladium to this girl supplies your needs. However, to continue, to observe what will happen someday, the worst frightens her, even a girl like her has her fears, of which saving herself from experiencing such a form forced her to provide another way of solving what few believes to have a solution. The brownish girl cradled the pen in her hands as she swung frantically, staring at the sheet of paper, searching for the suitable terms, which could describe the pleas of a large dry throat, preventing what she truly felt could be uttered. Together with the fear of receiving the same crooked look and rolling my eyes at every mention that contradicted the brunette's opinions. As if that was not enough with each passing day, the small gesture to deliberate the false sense of hope, that exchange of glances with Josie have never been more lasting than in these past months.

The brunette was not always able to move your feelings out of her thoughts, with such ease what becomes different from some of her friendships. For the brownish emotional demonstrations that were not passed on only to those who materialize being confident were at least unnecessary. For what reason did you open your drew lips and strive to testify what was going on in your head? Certainly since she was a child she heard from those closest to her that one day she would have to transfer all her accumulated hatred to a person, even if that person was only unique in her whole life, she would guarantee that nothing that had been passed on from inside had been said in vain, the brunette selects her questions, her attitudes, which ends up leaving the planned path another path metalled by her. At that moment, her greenish irises were staring at the brown ceiling of her room, a room in which she refused to share with someone precisely because she did not need another guy pestering her with teenage dramas that everyone had in her school. Penelope only cared about one person and what revolved around her, the concern for Saltzman was able to shape her the moment the exchange of looks was lasting, her lips twitch when she watches that same woman taking opposite actions just to make sure the twin got what she wants, contrary to her wishes. Park got up from the bed and walked slowly towards his desk in front of the window. Heeled shoes tinkled on the wooden floor while his heavy breathing was easily noticed due to the exhaustion of a sleepless night. The body almost dragged itself to hold the diary with all its notes in hand, the fingers carefully strolled over the hard cover that it had assembled during the night. Evidently, the idea of giving everyone the last Christmas with a bewitched pen ensured that she was always informed of everything without the majority realizing such intentions. Penelope held the tabs, opening the first page where a crumpled piece of paper held by a piece of transparent tape. The brunette took a deep breath, closing the diary. She wondered where to start that letter, symbolic enough to reveal what hurt her lips.

Immediately her eyes became cloudy and filled with a wet layer of tears. The heat rising through each particle of your body is located in the slightly colored cheeks when looking at the half-open window. She felt the wind touch his face as if there was a symphonic tune in the rhythm that the wind dried he tears away from her field of vision. She was panting for a period of time when she walked to the front of the desk where she sat, placing the silver pen, the piece of paper inside the diary resting in front of her. It was as if her chest was being trampled by every stone around the school. She couldn't see her ancestors around her, hear someone whispering in the tip of her ear that doing this was different than what she was taught as a little girl. The game was never a good one for her, she clearly recognized what goodbye could mean and if she didn't do it she would regret it afterwards in the same way that her pride made her the day of her last moment with her mother become just a bad memory. A farewell that never happened and that even now it was able to bring the deceased back, would involve a level of black magic that prefers to keep its distance until it gains control. Penelope turned her head to the right of the room, the picture with a picture of her and Josie, both lying on the yellow flowers that Hope accelerated their growth. The brunette remembered every word said by Jojo, the sound of her laughter echoed in her head at the same time that the greenish irises returned to attention on the piece of paper.

**_Dear Josie...._ **

_Before everything, I'd like to for years time. You don't even time for me, and I certainly don't deserve it, but please. Above all, I'm sorry. For always crying fight witch Lizzie, for being such an audience, for breaking up with you, even though. I'd know it would hurt so both. I have a bad habit of thinking that. I'm always right, because I often in. But wasn't this time. And, i'm sorry, for not realizing have much. i was hurting you. I tend to tunnclevisions when. I really want something, but you already know that. No more lies, though it didn't were the first time and i'm tired of hidding things from you._ **_  
_ **

So, you should know that I'm leaving soon. The mother gets a job in Europe, and we're all moving with her. I think she would've let me stay I scared, but I didn't can't. Probably not a good idea, considering everything.You don't need me here, something I don't even think of you want me here and little time apart will do the both of so a world of good.

_Please remember one thing, I love you. I still hope you understand that everything I did for you was to make sure you could win things on your own, make your own decisions without waiting for Lizzie to order you to do that for her and leave yours will last. I will always wait for you to see the capacity you always said you have and one day, when we see each other again, this anger that you feel if I can pass. Always remember that the only person who, however much your evil and cruel heart is, is concerned with you when not even your own sister noticed it. I'm sorry to have to leave and leave you right now, but it will be necessary and every time you feel alone, you know what to do, I love you Jojo._

_Penelope felt a lump form in her throat when the pen came free from her fingers, the mark of the object between the joints of her hand by simply writing those words in such a way that running her eyes over each sentence made her heart gallop in her chest and shrink between the lungs. The desperate feeling of needing to get away from her first young love was tireless. Although part of her believed that this type of situation happened only in films with cliche scripts, protagonists of low intellect and coincidences that in her life did not happen that way. On the other hand, her legs stuck to the floor, her feet seemed to sink into the wooden floor refusing to get up from that chair. The girl with the greenish iris was resting her head on the palm of her hand, staring at a fixed point on that desk. Repeatedly pondering whether there was the precision, urgency to pack and leave that school. A place that, from the moment you stepped foot in the place, felt that you remained in that place, even with werewolves and vampires around you. Penelope spent days considering staying to be with Josie, because it was exactly the one that made this place less boring, giving the brunette reasons to get excited when she was not introverted with other friends or with her evils. Therefore, the brown-colored brunette gave her millions of reasons to leave, and in a way each of the breaths of air that Jossie Saltzman gave when she saw her formed yet another reason to consider leaving, and freeing the girl who loves that burden._

**——— P** ezz, did you see Lizzie by any chance? I was thinking about what you said about showing her that I like her and how different she can be, a lot of people don't know and... Pez? You are crying? Well, I can come back later to talk if I'm ...

Automatically her hands rose at the level of her face, drying that tear loose in the corner of her eyes. She immediately turned face to the left, hoping that Milton couldn't see that scene again. In no way would she allow anyone to find her at that fragile moment, this was not Penelope Park that everyone around her knows, she determines herself to be that selfish girl who doesn't care about anyone but herself, feeling like that was never her way. Penny had been taken by surprise and luckily the vampire was her friend, another would not be lucky enough to speak again, or be thrown out the window at incalculable distances. Penny marched around the room disguising the occasion by shaking her shoulders dismissively as she ran her fingertips over the bedroom furniture. The letter described kept in the pocket of the shirt, she could not risk that the curious vampire in front of her knew your plans, what was happening in that heart of stone. Certainly, the witch would take unpleasant measures to anyone who meddles in these matters. She took a deep breath, sketching the most convincing smile she could give. Maybe in that polite way, he would pass through the door and forget what he experienced now, the painful, tear that drew the shape of his face while writing the note. Both arms were brought back, she held on to the writing post, facing forward while maintaining a superior look to get on the nerves. Running her tongue over her teeth as he looked him up and down.

——— You know that there is a very simple way of communication called knocking on the door twice before entering the room of someone who does not want to be disturbed. And why would you know where Lizzie Saltzman is? I can be whatever you want to be but hinting that I don't care is too low. ——— **The brunette waved her hands back, shaking her shoulders in disdain as she approached him. The tone of his voice was louder than he imagined. Her hands grabbed the collar for the boy's T-shirt, arranging the inside-out fold.** \- If you tell someone who saw a tear drop running I swear I don't just make Elizabeth realize you, I'll be the cause of her discord in your life, do you understand me? And just to be clear, a speck fell into my eyes. Now, I think you better go and forget everything I told you, she doesn't care about you.

Penelope ran her hands over the boy's chest, pushing lightly, in contrast, she rested her right hand on the boy's icy cheeks, showing off a wide smile without showing her teeth. Although her desecrations had shaken the boy, such had such truth, even though days ago she tried to help him get what he wanted, aiming only to see Milton's disgusted expression and Milton's expectant air, she knew that the girl only cared with herself. She thought that one day, who knows, she might recognize that it was not a bluff about the vampire having feelings for Saltzman, nor the only one who knew the real good inside. Something that no one around her could see, not even the witch with ebony hair and greenish eyes similar to the reflection that the dew drops causing as it drips from the leaves of the flowers. Park resumed sitting on the bed reviewing the letter again, took out an envelope under the pillow and sealed it with a seal enchanted with her perfume, knowing that her ex-girlfriend enjoyed the scent of jasmine that she used so much in all her meetings. I asked in your opinions what Josie's reaction would be, on the other hand, imagine what the answer would be. Seeing in her subconscious an image of the brown-eyed brunette staring at her with disdain, putting the letter in her shirt pocket as if it were nothing, just a piece of paper transcribed with words that Josette would find ironic. The witch pulled a heavy breath of air, lifting her body forward, decidedly went through the bedroom door to the place where she was supposed to be. Certainly, this place was too hypocritical for a person like her, with a package forming in her stomach that decision became the most difficult of her life.

Penelope couldn't bear to look at Josie's damp face once more when she turned her back on the handles of the suitcase and pushed it out just listening to the narrow-minded whimper of the girl on her back. Among so many fights they had, each part of their history together with the siphon is absolutely sure that each part of her body loved her as she never loved anyone, it bothered her to contemplate the witch's attitudes, refusing to allow him to enter her heart filling that void. The loneliness of a person dependent on others, the flame that Penny carried along with Jossete, the lack of breath that caused her, all this formed within her every laugh that they once had together and that to be treated as a second option bothered her rudely. She intended that if he turned his body backwards, she would stay with her long before he left. Although a minute more at that school would not make JoJo change his concept of herself from one second to the next. There were too many things thrown in her lap from the moment that the brunette's Pulpy lips pleaded loud and clear that she couldn't bear to stay to watch the skirmish between the twins, having to hope that one of them was strong on the same level and nothing bad to her happened, that she was forced to get into something that she didn't even have the knowledge to know how to fight. Caroline was never around precisely for this reason, as the girl would know exactly the concrete steps to be taken. The girl needed time, objections in another environment and perhaps the school only for witches to give such teachings. She kept this thought in mind as he wandered towards the waiting car. The legs seemed to refuse to walk, slightly trembling from the tearful sensation that accumulated on her back like a pair of iron wings dragging on the floor as the slow steps led the witch towards her father's blue car that was waiting for her against the back on the hood of the vehicle. She repeatedly pulled in a breath of heavy air before meeting the older man's eyes.

\- Hey, Pezz, wait. Would you leave without saying goodbye to me? I didn't really need to leave because of... what happens between you and Lizzie, we will fix this as you always managed to help me, well, even if it's just to provoke. You got it!—— **Milton walked over to the girl, running her hands over her shoulders, pulling her into a hug around their bodies for minutes. The young woman smiled wide feeling the corner of her cheeks widen and blush slightly. Her gestured his hands to his friend's back, resting his head on his shoulder**.—— You have to promise me that one day you have to come back, who else will give me advice? Every superhero deserves a best friend who thinks better than he does, don't you think? I just don't understand why you need to leave right now.

—— To be honest, I don't like goodbyes, they seem like a metaphor for a last memory of someone who tomorrow may not even be in the world of the living and the other person deciding whether to cremate the body or to eat worms. It's not for Lizzie, I'm much better than that to demote myself to just one person, MG —— **Slightly, she stepped back, taking the backpack strap again. Swallowing dry when mentioning the name of the same person who tried to avoid all costs, and was not referring to Liz, but to herself who tried to avoid further problems. Again the witch took a deep breath, looking away, alternating her eyes with her father, and entering the car giving her the space she needed to talk to her friend. Then he took a step forward, raising his hand to Milton's shoulder. She felt a twinge in his chest for having to repeat such desecrations.** —— I don't want to have to watch Lizzie and Josie struggle to see who's stronger, I don't want to have a dragon, hoping it falls into a well and hits it so hard with its head that there would be no spell that could save me. It turns out, my heart couldn't take seeing Josie in pain again. I tried very hard to make her see everything I did for her, in the face of all my wickedness it was all for her. And honestly? Hold on for another second, Josie leaves her wishes for her sister's sake? I can no longer stand to see and hold on to not take other measures. So, I need you to do me one last favor, keep an eye on her for me, can you do that? Keep the pen I gave you for Christmas and always write to me about it, you will understand one day. I would do anything for her and I will do it.....


	2. Chapter One - You should have read the letter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey, hey muffins! How are you? Well, I intended to update this story once a week, but my daily rush allows me to post only on Sundays, so I would make sure that every Sunday there will be a new chapter for you.
> 
> It is still early and precocious what they think of the story because the beginning begins in this next chapter, the first one where we will see what happened after her departure. It is worth remembering that I elaborated a different story from what happens in the series, as one what could happen if .... many theories are coming hahaha without further ado let's go to the story.
> 
> I hope you like it, sufferers of and Posie, come on, we hope that she will still return to the series.
> 
> Music theme: Lewis Capaldi - Someone you loved  
> Music link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5i2W6OiXJhs&list=PLxhO0XmYab6XoJ02R1jsUTqAV2X8_cVjh

> ****
> 
> To be honest, I don't like goodbyes, they seem like a metaphor for a last memory of someone who tomorrow may not even be in the world of the living and the other person deciding whether to cremate the body or to eat worms. It's not for Lizzie, I'm much better than that to demote myself to just one person, MG.
> 
> Slightly it moved away, taking a step back, holding the backpack strap again. Swallowing dry when mentioning the name of the same person who tried to avoid all costs, and was not referring to Liz, but to herself who tried to avoid further problems. Again the witch took a deep breath, looking away, alternating her eyes with her father, and entering the car giving her the space she needed to talk to her friend. Then he took a step forward, raising his hand to Milton's shoulder. She felt a twinge in her chest for having to repeat such desecrations.

—— I don't want to have to watch Lizzie and Josie fight to see who's stronger, I don't want to have a dragon, hoping it falls into a well and hits it so hard with its head that it wouldn't have a spell that could save me. It turns out, my heart couldn't take seeing Josie in pain again. I tried very hard to make her see everything I did for her, in the face of all my wickedness it was all for her. And honestly? Hold on for another second, Josie leaves her wishes for her sister's sake? I can no longer stand to see and hold on to not take other measures. So, I need you to do me one last favor, keep an eye on her for me, can you do that? Keep the pen I gave you for Christmas and always write to me about it, you will understand one day. I would do anything for her and I will do it.

There was a big problem in creating bonds of friendship with people, since one day they can leave in front of you without any warning. The previous signs covered by a thin layer of illusion, belief that the truth is only in your head and that what the mind created in the absence of an answer could be fanciful rather than realistic. The wind ricochets the salty tears passing over the young woman's dark face as she looked one last time at her best friend standing in the same spot seconds ago. Perplexed, it seemed that his world was over, having to get rid of the repeated days in high school, seeing Josie walking down the halls looking at her with raised eyebrows and a roll of the eyes, slow enough that she could understand the meaning of denial, his presence beside her becoming more and more excessive.That little bit dug deep in his chest in the need to maintain his severe posture, attitudes aiming at a single cause that no one recognized but Penelope.

Acting evasively, his conduct was exercised with such caution and planning that not even Milton realized that his signs had this purpose, Josie Saltzman became involved with the evil heart and launched his destiny.The car door closed, from that moment on. Now she was destined to search for a different life, answers about the merger, her mother's supposed new job. Primordial, unexpected transitions by Park, who insisted they could stay for a measly minute, it was too late to pick up the broken glass, regret it, get out of the vehicle and run into the arms of her ex-girlfriend who at this moment should feel all the guilt overwhelming your back.In fact, an attitude that it is not like her to do, and her heart could no longer bear to suffer tirelessly without the least return, culminating hers feelings having to wave to MG and close her eyes knowing that she cannot go back and start over. Josie choice resulted in this, so this ends up being her last card in the deck, hers finger clutched the pen so tightly that the joints of his fingers started to sweat, the cold tear lining her face and without the older woman at her side noticed her head on the seat's support and allowed herself to suffer in silence.

Milton would have taken a different attitude if he had known that his closest friend since he arrived at this school would be gone in a few days, now becoming seconds when the car started to disappear in the whitish fog in the middle of a dense and dark night, The moonlight reflected very lightly among the clouds scattered on the blue curtain of the Mystic Falls sky, still considering the peaceful atmosphere of that night the feeling of despair overloading the boy's back. His mind pleading with him to find an immediate solution for the person still in school, supposedly immersed in the suffering of leaving, trapped in an impenetrable bubble of a broken heart, wishing not to be touched and much less disturbed. However, for the same situation, it gave her the chills, for seconds still perplexed to observe a great emptiness.

At that moment this scenario was located inside his own head, like a film of images of his moments beside the witch passing in slow motion over his eyes, his ear covered and little by little he allowed himself to resort to tightening his chest with the last, Penelope's word flashing on the top of her head -Keep the pen I gave you for Christmas and always write to me about it - it will keep the promise made to Park, it was the best that could succeed for Josie as the priority while their problems were minimal. Greasley swallowed and gave him a mental shake to get out of his trance, not realizing the amount of minutes he spent shaking at the school door. He gestured with his hands and legs, snapping his fingers as he rested them on his thigh, turned his waist to the side noticing a familiar run from his opposite side. In this way, recognizing Landon from afar to wander the surroundings completely diffused in his own daydreams - the boy should be dancing with Hope - thought MG, and so his attitude did not think would be to go to him trying to find out what happened.But, as a call for hopelessness, the name of the siphon, and for putting it in its place, were superior to succeeding Kirby. Putting his hand in his pocket, taking advantage of his supernatural speed, he passed through the halls of the school in the center where the ball was held, or at least the final minutes.

It was involuntary the movement of the palm of his hand resting gently on the reddened cheeks because of crying, the region just seconds away with Park's welcoming touch seemed to still be there. This girl took a deep breath, feeling a weight settling on her chest as she sucked in the air, it was an indifferent sensation that she decided to stop on her side. Josie blamed herself for this, having been too blind to see all the positive aspects that the white satan could have done for his best. As if the weight reaching her wobbly legs was not enough, her sister still came into her thoughts, nor did she care about her right now, she necessarily wanted to stay away, long enough that she could absorb That vibrant-eyed Penny would not walk anymore by these corridors trying monotonously to put in your head that being a little selfish, desecrating contradictory responses to Elizabeth at the end would have its positive side. Instead, he chose to follow what the highest bidder offered him by losing the crown of something he really wanted.

Josie pinched her right arm to see if she was awake and not in one of her nightmares. She might not tell anyone about her fears, but it certainly still bothered her, and if she realized the guilt, it would weigh heavily on her shoulders, resulting in a deep loneliness in which to decide to be dead than to see Lizzie six feet above the ground for your cause. Again, remorse haunted her like a friendly shadow, begging in her ear for all her faults since the day that some people came into her life, putting her feelings first made her engender anxious attitudes. She may not be excellent at keeping secrets, but she would cover as close as possible to the real feeling that crushed her heart like two walls closing in where a small person was in the middle and was crushed. She immediately sat her down on the floor in the upper corner of the wall, so that she could see the size of the Witch's old room that she didn't share with anyone. Then, grudgingly, he watched the red leather diary pressed against his chest with such attention, but his hands trembled as much as her lips, holding it without the object that threatened to fall between her feet becoming complicated. In these pages all the reasons for Penelope Park to act in a sneaky way, to know every detail of your thinking. The girl bent her knees again, picking up the piece of paper lying on the floor and the book nestled in her arms.

For seconds, looking at the cover signed by '' 'Penelope' 'made her heart freeze, her brown eyes rolling in a path of disdain, as if she told herself that reading that was another huge torture. Subsequently, she left the diary the moment Milton entered the room, remaining at the doorjamb. The same woman struggled to take slow steps until she found another focus, raised her hands at the height of her head, covering her ears, squeezing her eyes tightly, preventing tears and an inconvenient weight making her home. For seconds, the room was quieter than before, as the low music playing downstairs seemed almost inaudible in the room. At that moment she found herself in tears, the loud crying running down the corners of her face because to bear all that guilt is too much for a sixteen-year-old girl with a broken heart, Just the satan who passed through these corridors and tried in various ways to protect your. Josete wanted to open her lips and scream, so that all the pain could come out of her lips and relieve even a few hours. Her subtly surrendered her curiosity by moving her arms down, gesturing the same when she felt a touch on her shoulder in this way, pushing Milton backwards, who had been thrown to the desk next to the window. The girl protested only with gestures when she saw the sideways Lizzie and Hope come in alarmed to see her in that way, not even her sister had seen as covered in cholera as at that moment.

Her real wish was for her sister to get out of her way before she couldn't control the gene that runs through her veins, having to look at it, in front of her approaching caused a demolition bubble inside her. Josie couldn't cope with whole situation, lose the girl she loves because of her own stupidity, discover that the only person she trusts had consented to leave and still hadn't thought to speak the truth, her whole body was shaking as if a cold layer of ice enveloped hers skin and left only the heart region exposed, the region is getting colder at every step of Elizabeth, expecting to take the twin out of her arms and protest such - She left our lives, she should be happy, she didn't even like her - and she knew they were lies, that she never managed to speak, since avoiding Penelope was keeping inside Aware that in fact she loved the witch so much that pretending to repel her presence made that feeling less profound. Only at this point in the match did she realize how weak and imperfect she was, inventing reasons to keep her away, even though she wanted to be as close in his arms as she was in the heat on the left side of the bed. This girl's mind tried not to insist, it was too late to go back to the past. Just a touch on her shoulder was able to pull out a spectral scream that caught in her throat almost coming out. Taking a deep breath at the moment the teenager's knees with long blond hair fell, she found forces that she thought had been lost on the way to push her waist back, avoiding physical contact, already very painful. Having the barter exchange through looking not to even aim to talk about your feelings. The line of tears running down his face was involuntary, until they formed a fall on her chin.

—— Josie, I know it must be a relief for you. Think with me! We will no longer have Penelope Park meddling in our things, telling us things just to provoke you, we are free from Satan, and I didn't even like it any more, why all this melancholy? The school is finally free of it, even before that girl sucks my soul like a Dementor! **—— Profaned with disdain when pronouncing on the bad reference of the character in the saga that her likes only to say that both are bad things, Lizzie rolled her eyes in a path of disdain crossing her arms looking at her sidelong sister, who shook her head shrugging even more in that corner, clinging to the diary as if it were now part of your clothes. Only at this moment did Elizabeth shrug her shoulders, curling her lips as she looked away. It was even possible that Josie suffered in silence in front of her, and yet she was convinced that her words were right, refusing to believe that Josie was really suffering from the brunette's departure. In this way she tried again to approach slowly crawling, resting his hands on the floor. ——** I know how you feel, okay? I felt the same way when I got dumped once and you know how much it hurt me that way, maybe less exaggerated. What I mean is that now she's gone, far away from here and for sure...

—— No, Lizzie! You don't know how I feel because you never asked me, you knew that and you didn't think to tell me that the only girl who was here for me and is now a long way away All of this because if I knew, if I had just considered telling myself, I would have done ... I would have... —— **Josie interrupted in a pasty, shaky voice, allowing herself to stop in time for a few seconds, as if her mind started to act slowly looking for some plausible answer. The cry still choked in his throat, as well as the words she longed to get out more held his vocal cords, preventing him from desecrating**. **Why was it so painful to have to understand what her sister decided to defend at all costs, how could she say that she understands if she has never been through something like this before? At least the twin had her chances of standing out among the people she cares about, while she has to deal with leaving the one person who gave in, one from whom Lizzie's interests were not emotional, but staying away. Again she took a deep breath, holding the breath in her belly, and swallowed hard enough to feel heavy and grotesque. Then, still packing the diary, with weak and weak legs she stood up, leaving his back against the cold wall of that room.** —— Penelope gave me all the possible signs, but I never noticed or even thought about changing because I thought that I would hate myself less because I wasn't able to tell her what I feel. You would definitely never understand me or think to ask me how I feel having to look at her every day and no... it must be impossible for you to think about other people's feelings. I can't take it anymore, I feel suffocated, can't you understand me once and leave me alone? Understand that I will not forgive you for knowing this fact and hiding it from me.

Lizzie started to say that she was going to answer, but those words hit her like a punch in the stomach hard enough to leave her breathless for a few seconds that felt like hours, her tongue seems to squirm inside her mouth and a bump in her heart beats in her back. And came back up her chest as she breathed. During her life she made countless mistakes, the consequences of which came immediately, without any pause or assurance that what he may have done would have a certain cycle until she knew how to clearly absorb the failure. However, I had never witnessed Josie so nervous with you, increasing her voice with each movement in order to get closer. At that moment, taking steps back and being pulled by Milton's healthy arms, wrapping her hands over her armpits until she straightened next to the door, where Hope watched from a distance, probably understand the situation, teased by both friends in different situations. The blonde siphon witch would be close to having one of her nervous breakdowns, no matter how much she denied being controlled in this matter something as deep as having her twin sister's brown eyes shooting and burning with cholera, she couldn't deny that it unbalanced her inside. Josie lifted her head up, whispered a plea to be kept quiet for at least a while, without the coarseness of her shaky voice and uneven breathing. In this way the trio of friends shrugged out of the room, allowing the young woman to be structured just by feeling. Penelope Park is always in your head, now in the place where you slept everything that reminded you of your touch, smell, aroma and gestures caused an uncomfortable rumble in your chest, nothing would solve your pain and nobody would be able to take it out without your permission. Perhaps in this way to achieve what the ex felt, she placed the diary on her lap now that the door was closed, picking up again the letter that she had refused to read before, rereading those sincere vague memories that recurred in her memory.

[............]

_In most years spent at Salvatore school at this time of year, things always seemed to repeat themselves. Around the place a great amount of dry leaves spread under the tall and small trees, the weather remained closed, cloudy with few gray clouds in the sky, the winds were calm despite the cold and the air had a faint scent of pumpkins. Josie's taste buds detected this, at least, although her sister believed that the girl still has her head on last holiday. During Halloween when they both sat facing the entrance stairs sculpting the most amazing German decorating the table full of this celebration that young wizards, wolves and vampires had a tradition of putting pieces on others, not that the siphon always participated because it was more focused in your literary books than dare to use your siphon magic and accidentally hurt someone. However, this time hers strategy to escape any prank even though the date was completely different was a new girl at school. Josie discreetly pursued her steps as the ebony-haired teenager walked in the halls accompanied by some girls, colleagues to be exact because Penelope Park had been in the school for months, which aroused interest in the siphon. Nor was he able to explain in words to Lizzie, who constantly questioned the exact reasons why her sister made a point of looking out of the corner of her eyes and repeating the same words over and over - She is too much for you, have you noticed the way she walks or wear? No chance, Josie. - On the whole, Josie thought her sister was right, that girl with long curly hair, more straight up making natural waves at the ends, a dark brown tone and greenish eyes like the damp grass on a rainy day. She was not, perhaps very comfortable talking to Lizzie that his opinion was relative, but to disagree with the twin without having arguments that could contradict her, would be a waste of time, it was better to think with yourself._

_That morning when they left their dorms, their father was waiting for them at the office. The fact that it was a holiday did not mean that they could sit on their beds and make small talk, without first doing what the elder separated. When entering slowly without the need to push the door. Caroline paced, raised her hand and waved away, covering part of her cell phone because it was a seemingly private conversation. Alaric got up from the chair, folding the column forward, leaving her body almost stretched out on the table groping the object until she reached all the separate organized paperwork for Josie and Lizzie._

_\-- Good morning, girls! Good thing you got my message, your mom was already desperate for delays. As today it is thanksgiving and we have students who decided to celebrate here with their relatives. Of course, your mother convinced them before, but they understood what I mean. In addition, it will contribute to community aid, since the other schools found this an excellent idea_ —— **He commented sternly, putting his hands on his hips, looking away as if searching for information flying over his nose. In a blink, he resumed what he needed to explain. Pointed to the papers in the hands of each** —— _It has everything we need from this list, the decoration, decorations is up to you Lizzie and distribute to the other bigger tasks ... Josie, organize the guest list, what we are going to serve or we can and I need you to help Penelope Park and other newbies, it is their first year here and I don't want them to end up causing problems._

 _—— Why does Josie have to keep the easy part and I have to distribute tasks to a bunch of slackers? Besides that..._ —— **Lizzie said, lowering her voice when she had different intentions with her last speech, she didn't want her father to listen. He tilted his head to the side, whispering at the tip of Josie's ear -** That handsome Cedric is also a novice and would love to show him my favorite place and.. **—— She replied when her sister nudged her briefly on the shoulder, making her exclaim by taking her hand over the region and then raising her voice so that this time Alaric could hear** _——_ _I mean, I thought that welcoming the newbies was my job, and Josie's, at least for that brown girl, can handle herself.  
_

—— Lizzie doesn't talk about her like that, we barely know her and are speculating what she might be the way she looks at you? —— _ **J** **osie replied at the same moment, staring at the papers, receiving a disapproving look from her sister who rolled her eyes in disdain and crossed her arms. There was no lie, they had only basic information about the young witch**_ —— _I can exchange my assignment with you if you prefer, no problem. I will like to decorate_ —— _**The girl lied, getting downcast, in fact she would rather go to introduce the school to this girl than spend hours in decorations and her sister seemed to change her mind when her father shook his head in denial.**  
_

_—— I'm sorry, but I want Josie to do that, can you do it, dear? Later, meet in the main room with the others, don't be late._

_Josie nodded, turning away from her father and being followed by Lizzie muttering something impossible to distinguish, like chewing words just like a surly person exclaiming bad words. The corridors have never been so quiet, of course, most students were allowed to go home to spend that time with their family. Still the amount walking to the surroundings being ordered by the sister who, when seeing the names in the list began to distribute the due tasks to them. Soon the brunette moved away to meet who should look for, it was easy to get the two newbies of this week standing talking in front of the school with some girls laughing, covering their lips, which made Josie went to roll hers eyes to recognize what it was. So there was one more on her list that she thought could be anywhere in the school. She gestured for Cedric and Ron to follow. Two tall boys, the one on the left - Cedric - had fair skin, dark blond hair at the level of her ear, wearing the school uniform and open jacket. Ron, a little smaller, had curly, red hair like fox fur, her skin was slightly tanned and her bare style made the other man laugh for no plausible reason. Shrugging, she pondered where Penny was, then went upstairs to see if she was in the bedroom, in fact, nothing but a closed door and a warning not to disturb._

_Again she went down the floor towards the garden, the two jerks on her side were gone at the same moment that she turned her body backwards to warn them of what they had to do. Certainly, a problem that is now vital to recognize before Alaric knew that they both gave up. Saltzman took a deep breath, closing her eyes and gasping, compressing her lips approximately to exclaim on her own when she turned around and came face to face with that girl. Her heart gave a jolt like a mine car colliding with the wall, an invisible sweat ran down the corner of her face and for long seconds the words failed her as she stared at the greenish irises of the brunette who with the sun's rays hitting the profile of her face seemed clearer than normal._

—— Were you looking for me or found me here and looking at me with that expression of astonishment is pure coincidence? Because you seem to have seen a haunted, you should see your face now Saltzman. I was walking around this place and I thought that now that I found you you could maybe show me something interesting to do on this boring holiday _._ —— **She uttered the words slowly while looking into Josie's brown eyes, who was still almost in a trance staring at her, which caused the ebony-haired girl to smile softly, whose brushed her teeth on her bottom lips, quickly looked away and she felt his cheekbones warm slightly**. **Then she dared to touch the shoulder in front of her, who jumped slightly and blinked her eyes frantically. Penny walked away now noticing the paperwork wrapped in Josie's arms** —— _Studying on holiday?  
_

— _I was... actually I was— J **osie stammered as she desecrated, the words seemed to stop in her throat, her face sweating cold. She puffed out her chest and started looking at her again** — My father asked me to organize some things for this party, that is, these papers are all I have to do and if you can help me as he asked, I could show you the school faster. I haven't shown you the funds yet, there is a place that my sister likes to go to._

_Josie continued to walk pressing the papers over her chest, pointing the girl over and over all her father's notes while babbling almost so low that Penelope had to pretend to understand something while looking sideways at the details of her face, without her noticing. Every half dozen slow steps, her curiosity to know more about her came to stroll over her skin, brushing her fingers over others pondering what to desecrate, her sister was always better than her when it came to making friends with new people. Or anyone who would wave a hand. However, Jojo does not always dominate the minimum of dialogue, even more so with this girl from another city who just had a look to take her breath away and make her heart freeze for measly seconds. Then when they approached the saloon the path deviated, Park held gently on her shoulder, turning in the opposite direction, pointing to the arm and the palm of the hand stretched to the left where from a distance they could see a fountain that ended in a space below, that sparked interest in the witch. Josie tapped her feet slowly as if to say that this was not what he had to do, at this point it was convenient to follow the rules, but Penny's offer left her confused. On the fence with the decision to supposedly spend a few minutes talking to her at that source or go according to plan- One moment won't kill you, okay? After all Alaric asked me to guide her at school - she told herself sternly, it was bad enough having to share her duties with Lizzie, without listening to her requests instead of her own, but nobody knows that besides her. However, she shrugged and slowed her steps to follow the young witch towards the water. When they arrived, carefully the papers were placed among a handful of stones in order not to fly, he kept a short distance to her who, the moment she sat down, removed her shoes, sinking only her feet in the cold water of the pool, both sitting on the edge.  
_

—— _So what do you usually do around here besides following rules? I bet something more fun than spending all day doing chores_ —— _ **Penelope said while swinging her feet over the water looking at Josie sideways, noticing the downcast look. Her moistened her lips and raised her right hand again, putting it over her shoulder, in a welcoming gesture, undoing hers sarcastic smile on his face** \-- How it feels? I still don't know you well, but that dead fish face doesn't fool me.  
_

 _—— It's nothing I have to worry about, and I don't want to bother you with my problems with my mom having to leave again and .._ —— _**JUse immediately put her hand to her lips, her eyes widening, she had just confessed what she was hiding, which made Penny hold a laugh between her cheeks and slowly release between her lips. Josie's cheekbones turned redder than the roses in the garden just meters away. Embarrassed, he covered part of her face and as much as she tried to hold her laughter, it left hers nostrils making a funny noise**_ —— _I'm sorry, stop laughing about it, Park. Okay, you got it right and you just learned that the fact that my mother is leaving next week again, bothers me. She has been very absent, I wanted to tell her something.  
_

 _—— What did you have to tell her? Please don't be about your laugh being incredibly hokey and scandalous, but you should smile more, Saltzman —— **Penelope murmured the words in an almost inaudible tone, not that she was ashamed lower, a note of anxiety in her voice and a cautious movement getting closer to her. Supporting her body with her hand, her face almost close to that of Josie, who seemed to shrink her face inward** _—— _What's it? you don't need to cringe like that, you're not going to tell me you're thinking I'm going to do something wrong, are you?_

 _—— Did you do something wrong with me? No of course not... —— **She pleaded, her cheeks spattered with shame as she ran her tongue over her lips. Too close to a girl, she had never been so close to someone like that besides her sister. So during that short time several things went through your head, if you would do it right, wrong, what is the right way to kiss someone you barely know? However, she was paralyzed in the green eyes of the young woman who was still waiting for an answer from her.**_ —— _It's just that I never... you know, I told her that maybe I like..._

_Josie did not finish the sentence, it was too late because now Penelope's full lips joined her in a calm and slow kiss. Josie's stomach seemed to be full of floating butterflies, landing on every part of her skin, causing her to shiver during those seconds in contact with her. I had never kissed anyone, feeling attracted to girls from high school was different, but the courage to do that was always kept inside waiting for the right moment to wake up. Penny cupped her face, slightly parting her lips, leaning her forehead against her, and she could feel their breaths colliding. Saltzman repeated the gesture, breathing hard, her icy hand, distinctly fitting the young woman's brow where she moved her thumb in a circular motion before progressing. Park joined her lips again in slow movements, gradually bending the spine forward in order to get closer, taking her feet out of the water so that she could sit in front of her and make this special moment more comfortable. Josie felt the bittersweet taste of her mouth, the tongue slowly tasting her mouth, and she didn't let only the young woman enjoy it. This girl right hand went down to the waist, the right started to hold the back of her neck, getting closer and closer. Many say that the first kiss we never forget, and we would certainly never forget the bittersweet taste of her lips, its slightly cherry aromas and the warm touch of Park on her body.  
_

[..........]

Josie had a feeling that her heart would leave her body next to her fragile soul. It was too late to put the pieces of her story together with her, put everything in a box and lock it so that only one person could access it all, or take her pain away even for a moment until she could stop herself. Torture for this tremendous mistake. Respectively, her eyes were almost so sunken from crying and swollen, difficulty breathing on her chest was all that the guilt affords her. A tireless suffering of losing the only girl she loved, gave reason to leave instead of staying here by her side. The diary already on the floor beside her shaking body, her thoughts still in that memory left her blind to see that MG was still sitting on the bed watching her in that helpless way, hated being exposed that way, but she didn't even have the strength to subtly ask him to leave the dormitory.I understand the situation of her friend, Milton cautiously approached, sitting next to her, resting her hand on her shoulders, when she touched her hand abruptly backwards in amazement at how Jo was looking so cold. She ran her hands under hers armpit, putting her arms around her neck, so soft the girl's head fit between her neck and shoulder. Immediately her hands held her back and the remaining crying came out with more pain, force, deep enough for MG to swallow a dry so painful that it was utopian to redefine the gesture.

—— I wanted her here with us too, Josie. You should have read the letter, but don't worry, okay? I know that one day she will come back and have me as her friend. Now, cry and scream if you feel better .. Penelope Park will be missed here.. _  
_


	3. Chapter Two - Is it too late to pick the pieces up?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey muffins! How are you? Forgive me for taking ten days to update, but I wanted to do this chapter carefully to explain a few things.
> 
> It is still too early to ask what you think of the story because the beginning begins in this next chapter, the first being where we will see what happened after her departure. It is worth remembering that I elaborated a different story from what happens in the series, as one what could happen if .... many theories are coming hahaha without further ado let's go to the story.
> 
> I hope you like it, and we'll see Hizzie here.
> 
> Theme music: Calum Scoot - Dancing on my own  
> Music link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z7BgY_wTNZA
> 
> And I also did a Posie edit to match the song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eNkB88eMVeg

> _ '' You should have read the letter... .. '' _
> 
> Two days later, Josie was not convinced of how she had managed to fall asleep on that icy floor after those words hit her head like two heavy cathedral bells. It seemed that I had no more sentences than that given by MG before going through that door. From that room with a rustic wall, adhesive glue marks glued next to the unmade bed, the window with light curtains entering the wind, cold enough to make the young woman's body even drier, as if the broken glass shattered in her was not enough. Heart every time it deeply inspired the sensation of having a double-edged sword encompassing and leaving that region were destroyed. From a small conjecture in her mind all the teen fiction books her could read when she was not studying or helping her sister with her tasks. In them, she managed to fantasize about a romance that would happen someday in her life, next to someone who loved her despite her defects, flaws, way of behaving in certain moments that, in her view, were shameful.For a year, there was this guy who passed those corridors holding her hands, caressing her face the instant a loose tear trickled from there, she offered to do the most doormats just to get her happiness, to see a winning smile on her face.
> 
> This one has a name and is now too far away for you to confess these truths in front of you, Penelope Park during her stay at that school made her the queen of her imaginary castle, while she was just a humble peasant in trouble being saved by loveable to deeply involve you. In this instant, the memory keeps brooding all the time, even if you try to totally fail to change the focus of your thoughts. The girl was still rolling on the ground, her eyes so deeply swollen that an almost empty crying bag formed beneath her brown irises. The knuckles of her fingers had lost their color to an uneven whitish, gripping that diary tightly without even moving from there. With an effort, she gestured right arm, numeral to the left, reaching the foot of the bed where she grabbed herself, rising as far as possible to climb onto the bed, thus lying on the mattress giving her white back a temporary rest. _  
> _
> 
> It lasted about a few minutes until she closed his eyelids, exhausting her body and eyes asking to rest, took a break from her new dark world without the company of the lowest. However the aspect around her changed to an indifferent environment, it was no longer the girl's room, but the bed still remained in that same room. Submerge the tall, green and soft grass surrounding the feet of the bed until you reach your feet as if they were alive, pulling you to the ground next to your roots. Josie shook her ankle, getting rid of the weeds, shrinking almost under the object, still disoriented, Staggering as she tried to get up and inhibit herself at the head of the bed. She hung her head to the sides, contemplating a scenario similar to the forest a few meters from the school. So, instead of the same bricks at the entrance being light gray, they have a ruby red tint and other dark red following an infinite line in the vicinity of the forest highlighted by fog illuminated from behind, the yellowish illumination indicating that it is supposedly where it should go. It was as if she could almost hear Penelope's hoarse voice calling out her name, but profanity underlining the words - Come to me, tell her about the letter you didn't read - they caught your attention, echoing who filled the empty space behind her suddenly.
> 
> Suddenly the oil was gone, as seconds ago her deposited her entire body weight on the headboard. She shook her head in a puzzled gesture, in search of perhaps waking up from this unexplained reverie and having to torture herself to distinguish again - letter - that with each second arrow hit her in the chest leaving her breathless. Josie stood with her feet deep in the dry grass looking at two paths in the different colors represented by bricks. Each one exhibiting the same angelic aura remotely from her, as if she couldn't stand to walk to the end and finally discover the meaning of this exchange of environments. The Saltzman was on shaky legs, frightened by the possibilities of finding something pestilent at the end of the highway. She felt as bad as the guilt, clinging to her back. The wind whistled uncommonly, anything invisible prompted her to walk slowly until she was facing the road. From the feet the head froze, the tips of her fingers flexed at the sublime touch of the whisper, she had no choice but to go on.
> 
> With each step, the scenery around her began to fade, becoming dark on both sides, with only the ruby red brick path lighting, two doors apart and the bright light making her focus on that for seconds. Josie swallowed hard when she got close enough, as long as her breath stopped at long intervals, her heart rising and falling in her chest. Over hers nose, a cold layer weighed on the tip, freezing the region, rising in the curvature between the forehead and the nape of the neck causing chills. There were double doors between both rails, a marshal red on the left and a dull ruby red. They were ajar but even though her tried to see something, it seemed to have nothing but echoes in Penelope's voice now becoming louder as curiosity pulled hers body forward. Suddenly the silence was extreme, she felt the air coming back into her throat and her vision clouded as if she were falling to the floor in about seconds. Therefore, from within that passage two identical forms of the witch appear, the differentiated garments of moments that have a highly symbolic value for Josie. At the left-hand side, the same dress as when they came down the stairs to introduce themselves to Miss Mystics Falls, the same black suitcase fitted to their fingers, their green eyes sparkling like two diamonds.
> 
> In the right hand, the classic uniform they need to wear daily, half unbuttoned on the chest line, a black ribbon following the outline of the social T-shirt, the glowing letter in hand automatically calling for its diligence. But, what did that prank mean? This time she was not really understanding what her mind was trying to say, a trick with her feelings, something that would wake her up with an illusion that Park was still around. The girl continued walking, in case there was a small chance that it would end or get answers. A loud, resonant crack broke the silence like a crash, one of the lights went out behind Penny at the prom night, making it difficult to see her face and the same thing happened to the other only the light focused on the letter in her hand. Josie had the feeling that someone was holding her shoulders, which made her jump backwards, unbalancing her legs, falling to the floor with her arms behind her body supporting her and her eyes watering with disgust. Like every extension of hers body, he longed to run as soon as possible because more voices emerged, the focus returned to both static girls as statues staring at her.
> 
> —— You can't just run from me, I'll be here everywhere until I make a decision. Get up, Josie, be braver! —— **Penelope from the left pleaded very frighteningly, dropping her suitcase and crossing her arms, frowning, her eyebrows curving in disbelief. Taking a step forward on one of the red bricks, it lit up beneath his feet. Josie now had some distance from that** \- It is time to win alone, but before that you need to speak a choice.
> 
> \-- What are you talking about? I don't understand what you mean. —— **Pleaded the brunette in a voice that was shaky enough for her teeth to collide when she spoke. Digging her nails into the dry grass, so much that bits of brush were left inside her nails. Shaking her head, she looked at that Penelope talking to her, and changed when another directed the letter upwards, swinging like a bell** -——Please, you don't have to go or make me choose, you know more than anyone what I think.
> 
> —— I'm saying you have two choices, one way is the right one to follow so you don't leave and the other? You already know what will happen if you choose wrong, just take the letter and read it again Josie —— **This time the one on the right pleaded, extending his arm once more signaling the letter in order to get it. Josie moved, lifting and pushing the spine forward, taking momentum by lifting and forwarding in her direction.** —— Are you sure what I know? You spent months without telling me how you felt about me, Jojo. Come on, this is your chance to change and then start over.
> 
> That was a gory game of choice, both were convinced that the siphon decision could lead to a sudden change in the moment you had the letter in hand, part of it fantasized about the utopian desire to return to the past, to have it in her arms again and being able to say at once about her feelings beyond what she wrote every day in the diary. The noise of the '' tic toc '' from the invisible clock behind her, who immediately turned around looking for the object on the dark wall, but nothing but a vacuum. Josie was running out of time, in the course of minutes, every brick on the floor crumbled beneath her feet. Falling into an absolute abyss looking like a huge black hole, sucking your expectations and chances to fix your mistake. All it took was the touch of the pointer twenty minutes before the ground where her feet sank began to nullify, making her jump forward on the ruby path. She swallowed hard, putting her hand on her chest, turning her face to Penelope with the letter in her hands, brighter than before, the paper hissed like a snake about to strike. In a fraction of a second the counting accelerated, the tics resembled the agonizing sound of doors slamming and closing - Your time is running out, get the letter right away - she didn't think a second time when at the end of Penelope's words all the way was broken at the moment the palm of the hand held the envelope and the brunette in front of her grabbed it against own body in a squeezed hug. Suddenly there was silence, she narrowed her eyes and held her breath in order to wake up, it was time for that to happen, she understood what this reverie wanted to pass on to her. Therefore, when looking at the place dramatically, one realizes that now only Penelope and she were there. In any case, they tried to detach themselves from the comforting gesture, a practice that so little remembered the last time they had so much contact. Trapped in that illusion, her body lying on the bed refused to move, she might not be able to see what was going on around her, but her ex-girlfriend's room was overturned, objects in the air, the diary in her open lap and a momentary tremor on site. How long can a girl be trapped in a dream to let go of the repressed reality of assimilating that feeling.
> 
> [.........]
> 
> On the other side of the school, a tall, blond girl with long hair, blue eyes and a superior posture walked over the school kitchen, completely focused on preparing something edible, that could please the sister's palate, who since the event should have thought that her own she was, perhaps, to her the worst person around her. She was aware that the fact that his sister had not returned to the room could mean that her anger had met her expectations. After all, she never saw the twin so irritated with her, always willing to listen to her and speak very little of what the young siphon felt, she would never think that Josie would miss the green-eyed satan, she still cared about the girl who broke her heart in pieces and still her insisted on going through the corridors in search of the highest at all costs. Elizabeth could deny anyone who asked her opinion about the girl who should not mention her name, who once in her life were classmates at the beginning of school, when she came to settle in her house and spent about a week and Jo and Penelope suddenly became close.
> 
> At first it irritated her, having to divide her attention between desires and dealing with the silly lover sleeping in her room, reporting in a few details of her relationship, even details that she didn't need to know. Disregarding the fact of the blood connection of both and the erotic daydreams that made waking up in the middle of the night while the other slept angelically beside her having the strangest thoughts when it came to what Park works on low and intimate scales. Instantly she felt a chill go up the spine to the height of her hair to consider putting herself in the place of the brownish being touched by Penny. Lizzie puts the wooden spoon into the mixer base again, mixing ingredients to cook chocolate chip cookies that she once watched as her mother constituted when she was little. She had never tried to put into practice what she heard, it was more favorable to take bread and spread peanut butter than to put your hands on the sticky dough of the cookies. So, aiming to have Josete's mercy look, it pays off effort and would regret it if they caught fire or the school went up in the air. At least, she succeeded in trying to make the recipe.
> 
> Lizzie started trying to concentrate better this time and ignore the fine print in the cookbook, the ingredients placed on the counter, in minutes she mixed according to what she asked for, resulting in a sticky and extensive dough. Certainly that amount would be enough for a hungry battalion after one of the football games they used to play. Maybe exaggerated the ingredients in order to the possibility of going wrong, leaving a part for a supposed second attempt may have been an excellent idea. Her skills in preparing something non-industrial were totally bad. However, going through that door and calling for help from Hope or another student from that place who is at least better than the same in this, is out of your plans.
> 
> Certainly, she did not bother to lie a little to her sister and allude to the beautiful chocolate chip cookies accompanied by a healthy vitamin were hers works, but that sister would remain if only she thought about devising the recipe with such devotion to Josie, debilitated in some comfort the whining because of that satanic A witch who presumed to aspire to possess her soul, which would be a tremendous slavery from her. Elizabeth gave her an imaginary shake as she began to inhale the smell of burnt crackers coming from the stove. She questioned how many minutes she fantasized about positive reactions coming from the twin when she received that morning coffee in that special bed that ended up forgetting to turn off the appliance. In a fraction of a second he rummaged through drawers behind a glove, thus fitting her hand inside, opening the object and carefully removing the patch by placing it over the sink. Almost gray smoke emerged from inside, making his eyes compress and when he inhaled he began to cough slowly, muffling the steam with her free right hand. Accelerated footsteps clashed with the wooden floor of the room, as if a troop were coming prey to see what was going on. Immediately the siphon turned its body forward and stood in front of the counter, trying to untangle the comical grimace it was doing at this moment, whose eyebrows formed a curve drawing its slightly irritated eyes, its lips lowered and the cough holding its throat.
> 
> —— I don't know where she can be, have you checked in all the rooms? Maybe she can be in... —— **Hope paused in her words as she ran around with wide eyes. I see flour thrown on the counter, ingredients and the horrible smell of smoke being inhaled. She frowned, covering its nose with her hand, while Milton was right behind her reacting in the same way** -— I thought that stench came from some classroom, I don't know, a spell gone wrong. But apparently it was a recipe and it certainly didn't work.
> 
> —— Where were you Hope when I needed you to maybe help me with this here. It took me a while to find you and that's why I tried to prepare these cookies myself. Yeah, it went wrong but at least I tried— **Lizzie snorted through her nostrils, the red-haired girl pointed in the direction of her nose where a small amount of flour made the area whitish. She quickly ran the back of her hand again and that was when looked at Milton holding a giggle in her behind Hope** — It's very good that you're here too, MG! so you and Hope can do it faster because I'm so tired of trying. Besides, my sister is furious with me and she certainly doesn't want to see my face, she must be in Penelope's '' sanctuary '' I mean her room. Because ours didn't come back yesterday.
> 
> —— And why do you think I'm going to put my hands up to do.. wait what you tried to do? Because that over there is too burnt to define what it was— **said the boy, taking a step forward, pointing in the direction of the shape over the sink with supposedly burnt cookies. Shaking her head in denial, he used his speed to open all the kitchen windows and then returned to the counter, watching the mess** — In Penelope's room? I didn't remember to look inside.
> 
> —— What you say, Milton, was supposed to be chocolate cookies that go to waste. I'm going to pretend I didn't hear you say it won't help, I need all the help I can to prepare something she likes to eat, who knows so she may not look at me like that. Oh, you shouldn't go to that girl's room, you will probably find dead mice due to a satanic cult! —— **mocked the blonde emphasizing the last word, while she rolled her eyes in disdain by folding her lips inward and arching her eyebrow. Milton didn't seem to like it and so he forced himself to respond if he wasn't interrupted by her** \- But my mom always says that food can make others happy then.
> 
> —— If she's mad at you, Lizzie, I don't think food will ease as fast as you think, but MG and I can help you with that, right? —— **Hope ran a tongue over the teeth, making the words come out between teeth like a hiss. Milton understood the message, when it came to the blonde it was better not to refuse even considering the situation. He swallowed dry and just waved following the refrigerator, taking everything that was needed. Hope approached Lizzie, picking up a cloth to remove the remnants of flour still scattered on her clothes. Then she tilted the column so it was close to the siphon's ear and whispered** —— Landon is also upset with me because of Roman and doesn't want to talk to me, he doesn't answer my calls after he left last night.
> 
> Lizzie propped her elbows on the counter as she watched Hope mix what Milton put into it, the boy reread and read the recipe hanging on the wall. The young woman tried to remember what happened to the two of them during the night of the ball, besides the fact that she abandoned the girl during the dance, reasons still unknown to her.There were rumors that Penelope Park told the brunette information about her real family, that Hope had consented to this, but preferred to keep herself instead of being sincere, and this action generated such a consequence that it caused the witch's emotional lack of control during the announcement of your victory. Giving her friend's ex boyfriend the chance to take control and ending the most desired ball ceremony for her. Something she is proud to have won, although she did not receive the much sought-after prize, her friend followed the steps of her plan, convincing enough to convince the jurors. At the same time, four seconds, while looking at the young woman's red hair, she reflected in the dress that she did not know was a gift from Niklaus to her mother, allowing that vague perspective of her act to accumulate in a tiny corner of her consciousness. Confessing that her mistake could have started a huge breakdown in the salon, is something that Saltzman currently finds itself unable to desecrate from the mouth, the moment called for a silence until Hope could dispense with the momentary gluttony.
> 
> At intervals of seconds, a look between the oven and the clock hanging on the wall alternated between the two witches impatient with the preparation of food, and the vampire on the left headed for the window watching the other students running in the fields. It was still early for the return to school in the morning, around nine they were agitated on the lawn, and little by little the attractive smell of the cookies, forming an invisible and curved line sneaking into the nostrils of the teenagers in the kitchen. In a different way, that odor caused a momentary discomfort in Lizzie's stomach, as if her insides formed a bubble of gastric juice rising like a bullet train in her throat. The blond-haired girl had to press her tongue between her teeth to keep her from throwing it away with a noise in her stomach. While the tribute turned its back to head towards the oven, the taller one rested her hand on the counter, hanging her head to the side, so that neither of them could see what was happening to her. Her gestured her hand, placing it on her forehead where she felt a trace of sweat running down the contour of her face, the sensation of chills running down her spine to the nape of her neck causing a momentary tremor. Perhaps she suspected that this sensation could mean only one thing, her sister was not in a position to get up.
> 
> —— You will owe me a Lizzie, because the big boy here did all the heavy part of separating in the form, and look that I am not at all delicate— **Said the brunette carefully removing the oven with the help of special kitchen gloves, placing them on a round aluminum plate, just catching one by taking small bites because it is too hot to chew more eagerly. Then she exchanged glances with Hope who shot her with a look** — In other words, she's good at cooking, but without taking my credit, this is wonderful, if Josie doesn't want to, I'll have to make an effort to accept it.
> 
> —— It turns out that the one who did all the hard parts, the taste, the chocolate droplets was not you, MG. You just gave me the ingredients— **Pleaded, shrugging, taking a long strand behind her ear, at this moment not looking at the brunette sulking behind her to focus on Lizzie staggering her legs and putting her weight on her arms on the marble counter. Immediately the young woman approached, placing her hand on her back, massaging the region.** \- What's going on? You were fine, I don't know.... five minutes ago?
> 
> —— It's not me, it's my sister. There is something going on with it and it makes my stomach... -—— **And when she profaned all the massive and sour taste it filled her mouth, which forced her to run towards the sink and pour out more liquid than something pasty. Hope followed the same with the help of her arms passing under the girl's shoulders, counting on the help of Milton chewing on another cookie** \- - If any of you spread any rumors about this, I will make sure there are tacks on your pillow. And just for the record, I'm great, Josie isn't... shit! We have to go after her in Penelope's old room.
> 
> The trio hurriedly walked in the opposite direction of the kitchen, following the upstairs bedrooms, the blonde slower than usual due to the heavy feeling on her shoulders and legs. When they reached the room at the end of the hall, the door was still marked with adhesive glue for what he remembered - confused if she tries to invade my privacy - it has always been in that place since the witch joined the students at the Salvatore school. The walls remained the same, what was different was the bed moved, the sheets thrown to the floor as if they had been dragged by a limp and clumsy body. There was a red diary with the same notice on the door pasted over the cover, signed on top by "Penelope Park", a page was open and marked with a wet finger mark on the fold. That letter that Josie refused to read immediately hung on the mattress next to the pillow. As if the pain in her stomach was not enough, Lizzie still had to pass by objects thrown on the floor, the old bookcase with shabby books completely dropped almost at the window. Together they headed towards the bathroom on the left, coming across a Josie with her knees flat on the floor, her brown hair disheveled, her head leaning against the toilet and her eyes almost so deep that the dark circles marked a dark stain around her eyes. In all his life with the twin, she had never seen her that way, so helpless and sick. Not even in the summer of her ten-year-old when Josie experimented with little baked cakes made by Elizabeth in a fallible attempt to impress her mother. 
> 
> Having consumed the food left her sister for two days putting out anything she tried to put in place. Without hesitating, she bent his knees to stand beside her, gently running his fingertips over her cold, pale face. Moving the strands of hair away from face, avoiding looking at the dirt on the seat simply because she still felt disgusted. Instead of Josie holding on to her arms, she pulled him back with a slight elbow push, pushing her sister to the side, complaining to the murmurs while dragging the nearest wall to lean her back. Lizzie wiped the smile off her face, withering her expression like a dog without gaining affection from its owner as soon as it arrived. You can feel a slap in the stomach, a bump in the chest to observe Josie's situation and that would not change the explicit anger in the look. Her started to open her mouth, but chewed the words forcing vocal cords.
> 
> She intended that no argument in defense would change that morbid expression to a friendly smile as she was accustomed to receiving from her sister. Fatigued in trying to help, she got up from the floor, leading the bathroom door, leaning her back against the doorframe, her arms were crossed and her gaze focused when she saw Milton manages to get the brownish one off the floor, passing her arms behind her back, carrying the lower one accelerated towards the bed. Elizabeth kept her distance walking perplexed from side to side. She was not satisfied that the reason for Josie to stay that way was in love, a love that left her blind to feelings, in silence to deport what was really happening in her chest. Because of this, the memory of that night that Penelope Park threw those harsh words in her face, the ebony haired girl swore that she would ruin her world. The words said came to pass in a similar way, another way to ruin her world was to see part of it shrunk and worn on the mattress and silk sheet. Again, the witch who must now be somewhere in Belgium has kept her word.
> 
> While Lizzie tried to avoid exchanging glances with her, Josie joined forces to sit on the bed, leaning her back against the wall by the window. The girl had in mind that one of the three would tell Alaric that she hasn't left the room for two days, she just walked inside the room from side to side and when she considered fighting to go out to nibble on anything easy to chew the tears would fall again and the hunger passed immediately when she remembered Penelope's gentle touch on her face, as if that touch touched her skin, giving her the comfort that, beside her sister and friends, was absolutely uncomfortable. Cautioning her raised left arm resting on MG's shoulder, sitting on her left side, while the right-hand tribute with folded legs and hands placed on the lap. Probably uneasy to see her friend like that, the same thing for Milton, who only tried to contribute to her fragile body. She ran her tongue over her dry lips, there weren't even any more tears running down there because they fell. Still, the weight inside hers chest was enough to suffocate her, took a deep breath, trapping the air in the diaphragm, letting out little by little in the midst of a bouncing sob. Elizabeth's face flushed immediately as she picked up the red diary on the floor flipping through the marked page, Jo, who appeared not even strong enough to jump up, stopped in front of the twin, ripping it roughly out of his hand, shaking her head in denial, squeezing the diary on your chest. Still wearing the crumpled uniform had to change when she returned to the room only to pick up a garment after the failed ball.
> 
> —— W-What do you think you're doing with that? You shouldn't even have come after me pretending to care, Lizzie! —— **Josie snapped, her voice broken and shaky, as if she were unbalanced on a Hope. I swallowed a dry one so thick that a dry cough with my mouth closed. She took a step back, her legs weakening from numbness.** —— I asked you not to speak to me, what you should have told me is no use now.
> 
> —— What is she talking about, Lizzie? Did you know anything about Penelope? And Josie, your sister was trying to cook for you, but she almost set the kitchen on fire. —— **shrug your shoulders** —— That's why Hope and I managed.
> 
> —— She knows Penelope was leaving and didn't think to tell me. Wait, tried what? —— **Josie blinked quickly absorbing the situation, tried to laugh, but the sound sounded more like a squeak like a scratched record**. —— Doing something for me to eat would not cancel your guilt sister, it is enough for me to blame myself for having left her leaving, not seeing her signs, being the opposite of when she met me. All of this is happening, it's my fault. I deserve to suffer for having done it, Penelope suffered all these days with my hardness.
> 
> —— I don't have a crystal ball to know that I still liked her, Josie, if I knew that I would have told you something like Hope's dress being a gift that her father gave our mother. Are you really going to want to talk about it? Don't do this to you because of that bitch, the mistakes were...
> 
> \-- Not! —— **Said the young woman with a very strong voice, passing a security that made Lizzie widen her eyes and swallow the words she would say. Josie's nostrils flickered and she continued to shake her head. Her raised his thumb at the chin and then took a step forward** \---- Don't call it that, and certainly the mistakes were mine, I didn't read the letter, I didn't understand what she meant. And I certainly don't need your advice, let me breathe for a second away from you.
> 
> —— But, Josie, I just want yours... —— **Josie urged her to continue her speech, but denied it, turning her back on the loudest, returning to the outer room to the room next to the dressing table where she sat putting the diary on the table.**
> 
> Every bitterness and bitterness that Josie had accumulated during these two days since discovering what Lizzie was hiding, the truths said in that letter came to light. All the feelings overflowed the moment she closed the diary, making the others present startle simultaneously as if they had programmed such a thing. She tied her face at the two of them, still breathing deeply, then whispered again to them to leave and keep her quiet longer. Josie had no idea how many days, weeks and maybe months she would be able to stop the tears and the tightening of his heart. Milton nodded, quickly left the room to bring the cookies to the bed and then went through the door with the two girls, closing cautiously. The girl leaned her elbows on the table as a support supporting her head in her hands together, aiming to gather the pieces of her memories together with the green-eyed brunette who could shake her structures and even far away it was as if he could feel the touch of it on his shoulders massaging in that instant.
> 
> So she lifted his head, staring at her reflection in the mirror, complaining when dark circles appeared and how careless, pale, and sickly she had started. She massaged her thin cheeks, focusing on the glass, fantasized the image of the young woman behind her, hands had rested close to her collarbone. She allowed him to create Penelope's false metaphor by closing his eyes, now it was so broken and damaged, she hoped in any case to have it by her side. Again a bump in the heart gave the impression of the beating ricochet in the spine and consciousness. Because he did not take advantage of any of this while she was in these corridors, it was too late to put the pieces of his story together, it is too early to seek change. Perhaps he took a breath of air, opening his eyes theatrically, lowering his chin to pick up the red diary. Immediately one of the young witch's words '' I want you to read what your father wrote about the merger '' '. What would be that element that hit Park's selfish soul to the point of making him fear about the future of Saltzman. But as he ran his fingers over one of the empty drawers he ended up remembering a memory. Once on his 13th birthday he received a necklace as a gift from her, which he kept for later.
> 
> [...........]
> 
> _Penelope folded the letter and put it in her pocket carefully so as not to crumple that purple envelope. For days she sat in the corner of her room thinking about that same girl. Milton, as her best friend, knew that all his actions aimed at her girlfriend's good would at some point return. Marching together with the brunette who chattered about characters from the universe of comics who so admired, created the vague memory of the day he met Josie. Penny shook her head, leaving the memory in the past when she felt Milton nudge her arms, waking up from her daydreams by raising a hand towards the girl standing by the tree. Gradually they were distancing themselves from Greasley, who disappeared into the crowd after the same girl, Pezz insisted on telling him to give up, but his heart was able to speak louder than his intentions. She took a deep breath, taking a glass of drink from one of her colleagues' hands. Her greenish irises focused on the only person who is able to change the executioner's expression to a horrible outcome on the lips. Josie distracted by her sister talking to the new boys at school, she barely noticed when Park approached her from behind, touching the back of her neck with the tip of her nose and whispering at the tip of her ear, malicious pleas, making her cheeks rise higher and smile in shame._
> 
> - _It seems that someone forgot to check his message box on his cell phone and see that this was not our meeting point. What will be the excuse this time? I don't care, now I want to take this moment to give it to you first, you know how I hate having someone in front of me or competing with me_ —──╼ **_Penelope pleaded, feeling the tip of her chest burning, her lips pressed together with a request for silence from her girlfriend staring at you in bewilderment. She looked away for seconds when she wrapped her hand in her other pocket, taking out a necklace with the sun symbol, written in the nickname she used to call the tallest. She smiled without showing her teeth and moving back, pushing the brown locks forward. Passing the string in front and fitting the necklace around your neck. Lauren arranged her hair in front of her. He lifted his hands to the young woman's youthful face, massaging her cheeks_**. ─╼ _I think we could celebrate in private, away from this whole mess while we still have time until the party starts. And in my room, Lizzie won't be able to bother us.  
> _
> 
> ─╼ _Can we not talk about my sister this time? I know everything you think about her and today we will have a lot of time together, since our father planned a theme party, you will accompany me when you go down the stairs, won't you? And you don't need the gift, it's too beautiful for me_ ─ ╼ **_Asked the brunette, running her fingers over the round pendant written '' Jojo '', silver in color to match most of her yellow robes. Then he looked up until he met her and raised hand to her slightly crimson face. Receiving a nod in response, the girl's hand was taken to her waist, bringing her close, she rose to kiss the top of the head of the siphon and then just listened_** ─╼ _Are you trying to convince me to enter that room with you all afternoon? Ah, I know your plans, Miss, Park. I'm sure it doesn't include watching movies again. But, I will accept the offer, I am willing to know the power that is capable of awakening in me.  
> _
> 
> [............]
> 
> Josie pushed the drawer in order to close it, and that was when she felt her face moist again, with her own hands, she wiped the drops falling on her lap and her runny nose. Despite the tremor, an interface chuckle spontaneously arose at the thought that only a few words convinced her easily to surrender to the witch's charms. She remembered explicit details of what she was able to wake her up with after the hot kisses and the sweet taste of her full lips. She believed that it was this memory that gave her a certain impulse to get up from her chair. With difficulty he remained standing still holding on to the end of the desk in order to be sure of his movements, the lack of food causes a momentary fainting, so much so that his vision obscured for two seconds and a hot belt stretched across his forehead. Pressing her lips together to drown out the exclamation sound when she felt her bones crack and her stomach ache, maybe eating what Milton left on the bed might not be a bad idea. She needed even if it was for a few hours to focus on the witch's request, to read the page regarding the merger, to take courage that in her presence, she didn't have and that is why she ended up allowing her to leave. She had in mind that if she thought about leaving that dormitory, she would be exposed to answer superb questions about her slim figure and be compelled to reveal to the eldest and to help her hunger strike, body aches, excessive crying for love. As a result of wanting to escape from this situation, the preference to remain locked in her job was the best thing to do. Carefully, she grabbed the diary, taking it with her towards the bed, sitting on the edge looking for that page and on the occasion when he brushed her fingers over the letter drawn in black the name of hers underlined father, the words gradually appeared magically on the sheet. Her face flushed immediately, despite having little information about it, the index finger stopped over the last sentence.
> 
> ─╼ I need to know what you wanted to alert me Penelope, I need to understand what scared you so much ....


	4. Chapter Three - Too soon to let them go

> _**** _
> 
> _**࣭࣪࣪—— I need to know what you wanted to warn me about, Penelope, I need to understand what scared you so much...** _
> 
> The tiredness in her eyes was noticeable when during that rainy dawn hers eyes opened and closed, trying to stay awake in order to find the missing pages about such a merger. Thunder crashes in the library, raindrops beating so hard on the windows that the impression was that the water was actually small pieces of rocks, astonishing winds of causing fear in the children who reside in this school. Not even the storm surrounding the place could wake up Josie at that moment, so deep in her thoughts, focused on the facts pointed out in that diary that she spent the entire afternoon looking for information. She didn't even go through the kitchen, his sister tried again to convince her to eat by bringing another treat that was certainly not done by her, but by Hope. One of her favorite foods as if this could cancel out the anger she felt just by looking at Elizabeth sideways, the air she breathed in close to her irritated her as if fire came out of her lips and tore the skin that covered her heart. 
> 
> She might have been rigid with the twin, but her beloved's departure was still recent, a grudge washed over her and guided her emotions. Her body was still fragile, without any desire to eat as much as she could ingest some fruit that sometimes a student would forget on the table next to the window. Had in mind that if he crossed that corridor again, fatigue and weakness would take her straight to the ground, she would call the attention of the others and her parent who would take cautious measures to change her behavior. Josie hopes that torturing herself is her surrender for doing exactly the same thing to Penelope since her breakup, avoiding at all costs any chance of coming back, and now that she wouldn't hear her screams, she would save her, surrender to hunger and tiredness it was far from being left behind. The girl puffed out her chest as soon as she moved her arms slightly numb over the open books. About eight different editions scattered on the table, a magical object that facilitated the search stopped in the word '' fusion '' and next to the Park's red closed diary. Nor did her deduce that she fell asleep in half an hour. However, the rain still fell on long curtains on the windows and her sulky body shrank in the cold, hers uniform wide at the wrists because she had lost weight so quickly. Their lips were so dry that watching the stream of water drip her thirsty, her empty stomach felt hollow, forehead region ached endlessly, and your hands trembled when brushed her fingers over the hard, red cover of the diary. That was when suddenly a sound of accelerated footsteps coming from behind terrified, this way in a palm-down motion closing the open pages and grabbing the witch's yearbook over her chest, gently turning his back to see who was approaching.
> 
> ╼ Wasn't there a less tacky place than this one to take me? Seriously, at dawn, we could have thrown Hope out of the room and we were alone. ─╼ **uttered a breathless, female voice from behind one of the tall shelves, followed by someone Josie recognized immediately, which made her want to vomit the rest of the food left in her stomach. The frowning girl dropped the collar of Milton's shirt when she noticed the presence of the siphon** ─╼ Josie? What are you doing here at dawn? Did you come to make an astral projection go after your girlfriend? Oh, a pity, she can't hear you and she doesn't even know for sure where in that city she is, what a pity.
> 
> ─╼ Could you go somewhere else to rub yourself? You know, I'm not obliged to put up with you piss me off, Allysa and you shouldn't ... I don't know, try this ─╼ **Josie pointed at Milton, who had the button-down shirt open, the embarrassed boy moved slightly away from the brunette, denying head. Scratching the back of your head in a confused gesture** ─╼ Is it also a shame that it is unbearable that way to see if anyone can handle you, anything else? I am over what to do.
> 
> —— I agree with Josie, let's leave her alone and go. And after all, it's really late, we should do it later and if you want to meet me later... —— **Milton protested, opposing the witch who, through the insults, started walking towards the young girl quickly, about to move the palm of her hand. Hand to the side in search of performing a spell, the vampire had time to hold on, turning the brunette in her direction and pleading with him to stop. Immediately afterwards, she turned away and left the place without saying anything else. MG sighed, sitting next to Josie, who again struggled to keep her eyes open** \- Honestly, what are you doing with you, Jo? I never saw you so depressed like that, did you even eat what I left for you? Hey, look at me, you need to at least try.
> 
> —— Nothing much, MG, just what I deserve to go through for making Penelope suffer like that. And I don't feel hungry, I won't eat if I don't feel like it, and I'm fine. Try what, MG? overcome? Love cannot overcome overnight. ─╼ She pleaded with so much effort that hers lung seemed to be too heavy for her sloppy body. She rested her head on the palm of her hand, looking out of the corner of her eye at him ─╼ She tried all the time to help me, gave signs and what did I do? I ignored it, I was rude and selfish with her. I never even told her that I... — **She paused, the words choked in her throat, pressed her lips together and tried to get up, that matter again and she would end up crying again** — This is all my fault, and now Penelope is suffering somewhere in Belgium because I broke her heart. Everything I did had a consequence, I can no longer look at those green diamond eyes, her full lips that she loved to kiss, the aroma of roses that emanated and her touch... how her touch used to make me feel like a girl common. That's the price I have to pay for breaking it to pieces, this time, Milton, it was me who failed, not her.
> 
> —— Do you think she would like to see you that way? sick and almost fainting from hunger? I'm sure not, Josie, I know the friend I had and I don't doubt that if I could talk to you now I would tell you to be strong, don't you think? —— **Milton reached out and gave her a light pat on the back, massaging the place in an attempt to comfort the young woman who started to shudder to remember that, thus turning her gaze to a window.** —— Now, try to sleep, come on, I'll take you to her old room.
> 
> Josie didn't even think to protest, what Milton just testified hit her face like gray, fragrant smoke, like a slap bring her back to the moments with the brunette, which he would do if she felt bad at that point devastating of her fatigued body. Therefore, she put her arm around his friend's neck to support herself, closed her palm so that the books would return to the place and brought in her lap the red diary, which since the departure has become a precious object where only she is allowed to touch or read the words of others. Although the amount of pages telling the secrets of the school's students could arouse such interest, the brunette reads only what is in her favor, about the merger, what Alaric wrote and some notes marked with red pen made by Park, still has not read everything and would rather stay that way. After all, coming from the ebony-haired girl, whatever as hidden surprises, one at a time so that she wouldn't burden you more than she currently does. Greasley said goodbye with a strong hug, To choke the witch by the squeeze, considered protesting, but needed that affection as she never needed before. Letting the accumulated pain in her chest surrender, she rested her head on the boy's shoulder, put her arms around her back and held their bodies over a long period of time. Then, drying the tears that dampened the boy's T-shirt, lightly lean against the bedroom door, so little wasted when she lay down on the bed, detaching herself from the real world again for a rest, she breathed air into her lungs, she cowered in the bed grabbing the pillow and fatigue. During the time you fall asleep, a thought fixed itself on the memory line - Penelope Park would not like you to do that to yourself - and she clung to that phrase.
> 
> [...........]
> 
> _It had been weeks since the last scene in the girl's head still disturbed her, her mother's deafening screams in front of her parent downstairs in the family's big house. Whoever was on the outside would never know that the life of the well-known Penelope Park would find itself in a situation as disastrous as the separation of the parents. Although he knew of his father's exploits, the whole situation in front of him was to make him cringe between the penultimate steps of the staircase while in silence, an almost inaudible cry for both to desecrate to whispers. Probably not paying attention that all the words were heard clearly by the little girl with greenish eyes, hugging her legs, her head resting on her knees while inside her head her thoughts mixed in an uncontrolled frequency. Questions about what your life would be like from now on, aiming to be just bluffs. After all, in the eyes of others, they appeared to be the perfect family of wizards who lived among normal people following your careers since they arrived in the city, when Penny was still a two-year-old girl without understanding the reasons for leaving her former home to this totally different one. New Orleans. David her father swore an oath to her when they arrived, claiming that she would do her utmost to ensure that nothing and no one did her harm the same way they did her mother when they first met. In the infamous attempts by her family members to punish Adelaide for practicing black magic in the failed attempt to keep the same problems from her daughter from her generation._
> 
> _Therefore, one of the reasons for the discussion revolved around the woman with brown hair, eyes as vibrant as a viper insisted that her husband protect the girl because she needed to leave indefinitely. Penelope got up immediately, throwing that plush from her hand, hitting the chandelier that hit the floor next to the family, drawing your attention. On the broken glass they started to sing. This was too much for her, who had older people as a priority. Penny grabbed the handrail running quickly into her room, tripping over the bear's slipper before grabbing the doorknob into the room. She leaned against the door, loosening her steps to the left corner near the window, propping his back against the icy wall of the room. Catching the vibrations of the floor, the parents approached, she hoped that that small fire had been contained and when David appeared leaning against the doorframe, just behind the mother at the same moment she saw the girl whining, knelt in front of her holding your hands._
> 
> _\- Honey, you need to calm down it will be okay, okay? Trust me, we're fine and I didn't need that. Were you sitting listening to our conversations? ─╼ **She just nodded, letting go of her bigger hand, crossing her arms and lowering her eyes to stare at her own bare feet. In another attempt to seek the daughter's look, she held her damp face, running the back of her hand over the little girl's pink cheek** ─╼ Forget what you heard, none of that is true. I would never leave you for a bullshit done by me, much less your father would do that, always and forever, remember? And you need to control yourself at school, Penelope, we don't live in a world of just witches for everyone to understand their power, it can be dangerous.   
> _
> 
> _Penelope raised her eyebrows, swallowing so dry that her vocal cords seemed to have been attached by wires. This was Adelaide's point of view, that out of control would make her dangerous in the same way that she had been in the past, that phrase said over and over again whenever she was in the dorm studying in her family's old books. The girl rolled her eyes, carefully removing her mother's hand from her face, reaching down to the floor, then resting her hands on the floor, getting an impulse to stand up, directing her steps to the bed without desecrating a word. She could have been only eleven years old, but her cunning and curiosity has always allowed her to avoid questions like these. Such as something repetitive originated from the most feared family in New Orleans, any witch of her age, older or just born knows the story of the legendary family, the narrow phrase spoken by the mother entered by one ear and left by the other treating with indifference . Although the impact was the same, she had in mind that she would lose the woman at some point in her life, not everything was forever._
> 
> _At that moment when her, bent her legs over the mattress keeping the same frown that eyebrows were kept in line with, the crying becoming dry and her lips compressed down in disapproval. Preferring to believe that the woman was wrong as to the fact that she could be definitely harmful to someone, neither did she always need to use her magic when she felt it necessary to take some action aiming at her well-being, whether to ward off someone or avoid problems, she was able to provoke the same Korean last week without much effort. So he looked away, staring at a fixed spot in the room, his patience running out every time he remembered Alyssa teasing her in the school corridors for non-supernatural people. Penny lifted her body to get up, looking out of the corner of the eye towards the end of the afternoon, the sunlight reflecting off the lake in the back of her house, the sky was dyed by a thin red curtain. Indicating that dusk was approaching and the hours were tightening for her to reach his new home.  
> _
> 
> _The girl took advantage of the fact that her parents left her alone in the bedroom to check once again that all the things important to her were in that suitcase. In a way, she intended to stay in the same place she had lived since she was a child. In this refugee region, far from all the problems caused by the mistakes of family members, their friendships at school were valuable and, therefore, leaving that school of non-supernaturals means abandoning part of their trajectory, all because of a single person who as well as the same possessed such withholding talents. Being the only witches in a friendly environment, hiding their secrets in order to try to have a normal life. Therefore, not always a best friend can be who you imagine passing the poison dripping from your nails the only person who will be truly on your side, even knowing the flaws and positives that no one saw in the uncontrolled oriental._
> 
> _Penelope swallowed her hand inside the green suitcase, picking up a symbolic necklace, dividing it in two so that they could be completed. Park passed the ring between the pendant chain, while distorted images of the previous day were on her head on the surface of her mind. Chang's quick steps were rattling in the empty hallway of the school, her face drawn by raising eyebrows, dark eyes outlined in black, compressed lips and silent crying. The witch did not immediately understand what was happening in front of her. Allysa Chang held her so tightly in her arms that her nails left marks on her dark skin. There was a tension around them as the swift steps of the school people were grouped in the side corridor. Her face flushed immediately, an invisible layer of anger formed over her nose when she realized Chang's exploits by making all those pure people blame for something she didn't do, who would disagree with the director's daughter against just a rebel popular with the vast majority of the school? Although she has the morals to raise her head and if necessary, convince without using her gifts that she would in no way have caused the incident, the fear of being expelled spoke louder than believing the truth. Penelope kept her eyes closed in seconds, giving an imaginary shake to remove that memory, in view of the impact it would cause if her thoughts remained in that person's accumulated anger. Penny took a deep breath down the stairs, holding the handle of the bags and walking quickly to the backyard of the house where her parents were waiting for her. However, when the baggage on the floor hit the face of dark robes, a devilish smile on her face and cradling the stuffed elephant in her hands. Pezz stared up and down at her rolling her eyes for a long time, exposing a fake, chilling smile.  
> _
> 
> _\- How lovely you come here with all that good Samaritan face pretending to care about something other than yourself. What are you waiting for me to do? Hold you and pretend that nothing happened? It may be surprising for you to know that someone around you does not kneel at your feet, falling into your little games to drop your minions at the end as if they were insignificant. Allysa, it is extremely depressing the way you try to make others love you without making the slightest effort. Because I am absolutely sure that after you get in that car, you will regret having me as your enemy, Chang. You will wish to have Satan herself as an enemy than me. —— **She spoke by pointing her thumb towards the nose of the person in front of her. She loosened his steps seeing the girl retreating backwards, his dark eyes seemed to shrink deeper. Allysa could try to have a better posture than hers, but it was evident that she failed as Penny pinned her. She stopped holding the girl's shoulders. This girl looked away quickly when she heard his parents crying out her name so she could leave right away. Her face lit up with pride, its chest, studying forward ࣪࣪**_ — ࣪࣪— _Don't look at me like that. You need to accept that no matter how much you insist on appearing to be better than me, it never will be. Nothing that makes me think differently that Allssa Chang is just a badly loved bitch who tries and fails all the time to try to be someone she is not. Learn at once, just be yourself if you want someone to love you one day. Follow my advice, Satan vomit, give up trying to be like me because besides being unnecessary you would be forcing me to hate yourself. And remember that one day, you will understand that none of this was worth it._
> 
> _Penelope ran her hand through the brownish strands, turning her body back and away from static Ally in the same place. Anger leapt over her skin and she immediately recited under the Latin spell that she left, causing flames in the plush held by the girl. Despairs sounded like songs entering your eardrums. As soon as she slammed the car door with her arms on the window, she was absorbed only in her thoughts of how a person who volunteered to help was able to harm her at the first opportunity she had. Certainly little cared about the course of that friendship, given that since the beginning of the approach of Allysa, were issues of interest in her actions, the way she behaved generated influence in the East. Park just allowed the friendship to continue to see what direction the girl's despair could take. In the end, the ball of destruction that she carried within herself caused in that environment what her parents feared. Chan may have extended a curved line of points being targeted, but carelessness certainly lit the flame in front of the whole school. Allysa's parents as owners of the school had no choice but to expel Penelope without justification, something she preferred to spare words trying to explain. Parents who repeatedly cover up their daughter's actions never accused her, even though the story was wrong._
> 
> _The sultry and velvety night fell around her, the air was used to the smell of dry grass, she could hear when she got out of the car or howled of the wolves running through the forest not far from the house. She looked around her trying to record in her head every place that, as soon as the sun comes out, would make a point of carefully detailing where she would be during her stay here. She reflected while being followed by the elders inside that she could get used to this different environment, surrounded by wolves, vampires and witches. Where it wouldn't be necessary to deal with Allysa Chang's psychotic outbursts or pretend that she was just a normal girl in disguise in a life that should never be hers, she never felt that she belonged to people with empty minds with different concepts of their kind. The corridors seemed extremely silent, pictures hung on the wall, some students passing in uniform exchanging crooked glances at the girl, who winked and held out her hand, waving in the same way._
> 
> _The three went down to Alaric Saltzman's office. The name was familiar to her was the history of the house in the books she carried in his suitcase. After all, what supernatural did not know the story of the Salvatore brothers? Only being too blind to not know classic trajectories like these. Despite knowing the basics, doubts still arose in his head. The brunette gestured her hands, making a flying object while getting rid of the adults' brooding conversation. However, such elaborations were duly interrupted when the door to the room opened against the wall. Giving the vision of a girl of average height the age she looked, brown hair like the dry leaves falling from the trees in autumn and brown eyes that managed to make her heart beat to the rhythms in her back so that she could hear her heartbeat. In the eardrums. Immediately she lifted her body from the chair where she was sitting, standing upright._
> 
> _\- Daddy I need your help, Lizzie is losing control because one of the witches told her that she smelled as bad as a troll ... You are busy. ——— **She spoke in a tone almost so low that those in the room barely heard, leaving more for herself than for the others. Penny stopped levitating the picture frame to look at the picture when Josie held her own hands with a lock of hair behind her ear. The green-eyed witch glanced at Alaric and then returned to Josie for a few seconds holding her breath. Job shrugged, unsure raising her hand in redemption** ——— Sorry, I didn't know she was busy with... who are you? And can you return this picture frame please? It has the photo of.  
> _
> 
> _Josie's inquiries were interrupted by the words of Park, who held out the frame before running her fingers over the photo recognizing who this girl in front of her might be. Even before Josie introduced herself, she knew who she was really talking to. Penelope held the palm of her hand, opening it carefully with her right hand, gently placing the object between her fingers. Then she put hers arm back, supporting the curve of her back and the other raised to her chest, making Josie a brief reference. Pending only the head forward being able to choose the angelic face again. Penny allowed herself to stay so long that they were the longest lasting seconds of her life lost in the brownish irises.  
> _
> 
> _\- The photo of your mother Jossete Parker, sister of the feared evil brother Malachai Parker and you? It's Josie Olivia Saltzman, am I right? —— **Said the same grin whose cheeks was slightly flushed to see her smile and look away. It might seem indifferent to a stranger like her to know about her mother and her name even before she was properly introduced. But what could Penny do if the story was famous outside the city? Her stretched his spine, straightening his posture, and straightened. Supporting her hands on her waist, the look of the two aligned as if nothing could come off** —— Penelope Lauren Morpheus Park, I prefer that you just call me Penelope Park or the new love of your life, you can choose. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet the legendary Josie Saltzman and before you ask me, I have the impression that both of us will know more about that word, if you know what I mean. And then? Can you introduce me to my room?  
> _
> 
> _[........]_
> 
> The next morning, being the hottest summer day of the year was beginning and a constant silence hovering over that room that seldom saw the sunlight, air the environment, the windows were closer than open because the light bothered the eyes of the young woman who was lying on that bed face down looking at the ceiling. The books, usually lined up on the shelf, were dusty next to a pile of paperwork from recent studies, and the wallpaper that once had a brown glow on the illustrated sheets was now faded and unkempt. Restricted to care for weeks, the girl who used to be organized and careful with her things, now became sloppy and unconcerned with any daily task like this, collecting her temporary room, but that minimal effort took away her little energy. They needed to be spent on other information. Studies that would give you answers because the former owner of this room left, although I am so afraid of such a thing affecting her beloved, cruel enough to cost her life, forcing the only one girl who loved to retire refusing to witness what the fate of the siphon was cast into evil. Josie's appearance has changed in those two weeks, wan and half sick from someone who hasn't eaten properly in a long time and grew up without noticing. The striped skirt of dark blue and other dark tones, white button-down shirt with a ruffle that Penelope used to keep closed up, unlike her that unbuttoned for more air, the black vest with the school symbol, and the boots of low heels so dirty I could see small traces of mud. The young woman was willing to spend another day lying in bed reflecting on her mistakes, but a noise at the door released her from her thoughts, what would it be this time of the morning, being clear about not wanting to be disturbed? After a disdainful eye roll, she pulled the cover back, walking towards the door, holding the handle and preparing hers most disgusting and credible expression.
> 
> ——— I made it very clear that I don't want to be disturbed, see? I'm alive, now please go away, Lizzie and... ࣭࣪࣪ ——— **Josie closed her eyes before for a moment, controlling herself before speaking when she noticed that there was no one in front of her. Was her seeing ghosts or something? She thought uneasily that the lack of food was driving her crazy, when a familiar smell rose directly into her nostril, stoking her intestines to snore as loudly as the door creaked. She looked down, noticing a basket of food, leaning against the wall, checked both sides, but there was no sign of people passing by. Then she bent over, holding the handle of the straw basket———** Who would leave food like that at the door? It can only be a prank. That's not funny!
> 
> Josie barked, frowning, intending to hurl the basket with a package of chocolate cookies, a bottle of orange juice and another small bag with pieces of chopped fruit. In addition, a note hung on the handle. She immediately thought it would be some funny joke by some funny guy, and if Penelope was definitely there a breakfast basket was something she would do, when she conjured up a whole table of banana pies because that day Josie was upset by her mother forgetting to give Her a Christmas present four years ago, just to see her happy and be rewarded with kisses all the way across the Park's neck. But this time it could not be the same, turning the black pen, paper in the initials - MG - next to a message.
> 
> _**'' Remember what I told you, she wouldn't be happy to see you that way. So I accepted those cookies and breakfast that Hope taught me to make, and yes, I prepared it myself. Penelope asked me for something before I left, I hope to tell you later. Signed, MG ''** _ _  
> _
> 
> Josie continued to hold the basket leading into the room, her world was so destroyed and devastated that that message lit a small flame in her chest that could escape a weak smile from the corner of her lips. Her soul lately embarrassed by wounds, an attitude like that may certainly have changed hers morning, because in the last few days she hit so hard with her own feeling of loss that her fingers abruptly opened that package, quickly eating some cookies, hers whole body shivered and it ran down to an unfortunate tear as the palate identified the chocolate chip pieces of the cookie. When she pinched at least four and sipped the juice, she left it on the bed and left the room. Routinely in going to the library your feet until they automatically took them to the place, every half a dozen steps she looked around so that no one would stay in her hurried walk or want to talk to her about his disappearance, she would hate to have to be satisfied with those who don't really care. Some mentioned that they were going to approach, but she took another path and hid her face with the palm of her hand.
> 
> Then, when her frustration peaked, the crowd of people subsided and she headed towards the old bookcase and the magic object to facilitate his search. Then she held out her palm, touching the object to form the word 'fusion', and promptly a large number of books containing the information fell on the table. Josie had the deaf feeling that her stomach had dropped, and before she knew it, the hopelessness that plagued her all the time took hold of her again. There were pages missing, each article marked precisely the part that contained that information did not belong in the book, as if someone had pulled it out too crooked. What was she going to do now that her only source of search had perhaps been thrown away or kept by someone unknown? Despair started to take hold, the sweat on her knuckles was swift and her head hurt so badly that he staggered dizzily.
> 
> Josie sat apprehensively, propping her elbows on the table, wondering what to do, who to ask. Even more so today that the boys will be busy training for next week's games, the witches who would be part of the same way, her friends probably busy with their lives and chores, and her didn't even risk calling Lizzie to help her with this, because had in mind that I was too selfish, and if you have something to find out about it I would prefer it to be the first. Well, thought the young siphon, if someone removed those pages it is important, wasting a fact like that made your mind reach a single person who suspected you had done so. Penelope asked to read what her father wrote about it, the conclusion became obvious and a solution flashed over her head like a lamp. However, Alaric was vigilant, would store where no one could find her, a spell came to mind. Penelope, once dared and created to calm even an unlucky lion about to tear apart prey, concentrated on the vague memory, while in an addiction she curled the ends of her hair.
> 
> _[............]_
> 
> _——— How do you know all this being that you just got here? It's a pleasure to meet you, Penelope Park! ——— **Josie's cheeks flushed at the same time she heard the meaning of the second sentence very slowly. It was possible that a girl she just met was ashamed and visibly uneasy as they went with Alaric's authorization to leave while she finished the paperwork with the brunette's parents. Somewhat flattering, she lowered her head and pushed the door down without looking, being followed by Penny, who seemed to notice every detail of the place all the time** ——— I'll show you the school, your room, everything we do around here, even if it is a little late. I mean, my sister and I will do that.  
> _
> 
> _——— Everywhere my parents take me, their family and all that history of this city was passed on to me before we moved to this city. Not at the old school, that place was terrible. ——— **Commented the girl holding the backpack strap, the two went to the right into a long, silent corridor. The young woman looked up, looking for those of the brunette who still remained crestfallen, as if she were avoiding looking at him. Stopping near the stairs, she waved her hand in front of the girl's brown eyes, seeking her focus and snapping her fingers** **.** ——— Are you okay, Josie? You seem to be trying to avoid looking at me or anything other than your feet._
> 
> _Josie jumped back, but her feet remained pinned to the floor as if they were held in chains, perhaps she should have been traveling in her thoughts for a few seconds in this conversation with her. In this way, shaking her head, not that she was turning her gaze to anything other than the girl's light eyes, dark brown hair at the height of her breasts, wearing a black jumpsuit with a slight opening at the back and high-heeled shoes in a shade lighter than clothes. Details whose more or less a minute has elapsed from the world timeline, can go down and up in disguise analyzing the brunette from head to toe. Penelope raised her two eyebrows, her mouth parting as if she were going to say something, but she expected an answer from her that fell silent swallowing, then smiling without showing her teeth indicating the stairs in a slow hand movement._
> 
> _Just met you, how to be absolutely sure you should trust your own to report your twin sister's mood problems without making a bad first impression, just put it back on - It's okay, don't worry - instead of - I'm worried about if my sister destroys the room if she doesn't run soon, she still doesn't know how to control her emotions - something that even Josie doesn't have consented to. For a ten-year-old girl, any new discovery could make her day reflective, evasive depending on the situation and in that case meeting teenagers of the same age, new to the city and school has become a daily challenge. Her had in mind that hers sister would not be willing to spend hours going over the entire presentation list that Caroline had taught them since the first students arrived here. Josie took a deep breath as they went up the stairs directly to the room with the rustic door fifteen steps from her, facing a table against the wall, the painting with the school symbol painted in oil paint, still before the table two vases of flowers with lilies provided a counterpoint in the school environment. She nodded to the right, propping her palm on the doorknob opening the door, letting the owner of the dormitory enter first._
> 
> _As the brunette entered the room, pushing her suitcase on the floor, Josie remained static on the doorframe just watching how curious she seemed to be, because her hands touched the furniture and then she lowered her head to look at the palm of her hand As if analyzing, and drawing conclusions from each of the objects in the place. It was the same room that the students have, two beds between a small desk in the same color as the bed's wood, what varied was the rustic painting on the wall with a mud paper with tiny brown leaf designs. In addition, with rugs in front of the bed and open windows with gray curtains, the view overlooked the flower fields where her friend used to spend the morning to use the flowers as an inspiration to paint a new picture. When the siphon noticed that Penelope was settling down, sitting on the bed, she was about to wave, turn her back and leave, intending to return later to continue presenting each surroundings, she heard a small crash of objects crashing across the hall, this time. Way by making the sitting witch get up immediately by dropping the backpack on the mattress._
> 
> _Both exchanged glances of doubt, as if through the glance they knew what that noise meant. For a fraction of a second the shorter young woman closed the bedroom door and began to quickly follow the other one in the corridor, following the noises that now became shouts and sounds of shrapnel echoing from the room to the left of the staircase from which they came. As she entered the room, a blonde girl, with green eyes like wet grass on a rainy day, school clothes and just a braid in her hair, was lying on the floor between bed linen and picture frames lying on the floor. Park kept a distance, while silently thinking about what to do, Lizzie shivered, clenching her nails against her arms, her face so damp with tears that she seemed to have been punched in the face. On their knees supported by Jossie's movement, they both stood in front of the girl in order to calm her down, the objects around the three of them levitated and lowered as Lizzie's breath flickered.  
> _
> 
> _——— Lizzie, you need to stay calm! Remember that Mom told you, focus on something else and take a deep breath, it can help you. What happened? I only left four minutes to go after Dad and our room is destroyed ——— **She said in a calm voice while anxious, putting herself in front of the twin holding her face, Lizzie's eyes narrowing on hers. Josie stated with a dry swallow head** ——— Please try! Forget whatever they told you._
> 
> _——— The same people from yesterday started making fun of me, Josie. Do you think I'm crazy like they say? Of course it's not true, I don't need those horrible medicines that, Dad brought in the morning! ——— **Exclaimed the blonde, taking her sister's hands away from her face, then ran her gaze to Penelope with one leg bent and the other with her knee leaning on the floor as if expecting something. The floating objects lost their gravity falling to the ground** ——— Who are you? Listen here if it is one of the friends of those vipers, I swear it will blow your head and maybe I will feel better and this way myself..._
> 
> _——— Penelope Park, will we skip the cordial presentations, just like them? Oh no, I am better and I am aware of my actions. But, Josie is right, if you don't calm down in a little while there won't be anything left here. ——— **Her handed Park back to Lizzie, who hesitated taking a step back. She gazes interlaced with Josie's, those brown eyes incredibly diffuse. She moved her lips open without making a sound, she had to think fast to calm that girl**. **Completely tormented Josie got up from the floor and started to go to the door for help. Penny turned her wrist to the side, causing the door to close ———** No, if she is having a lapse or whatever the name is, crowding more people will only get worse. I know what to do._
> 
> _Josie just stood there, raising her hands up as if she were surrendering to the lowest opinion, because her only solution would be to call on her father and Emma who always found a different way to put Lizzie in balance. It was the sister's first days after some of the sections with the witch, of which she always sat in the corner of the room paying attention to every detail, thinking that someday the elders could be busy, and she would have to resolve this alone if wanted to see the blonde with the same daily animation. Elizabeth did not know if she was capable of admitting that a stranger touched her. But she was left with no choice when she moved her palms in a circular motion and Josie insisted on interlace her fingers with her in order to provide security. The movements were repeated circularly, Park closed the eyes for a moment as she whispered a kind of spell, then a whitish cloud began to form around Lizzie, the mist embracing her from the ground, forcing Jossete to get up and shrugging off next to the bed.  
> _
> 
> _——— Phestamatus involves ut consanguineae complexum somnum et evigilationem sicut in frangeretur de digitos——— **The girl murmured very slowly as she gestured her fingers over the palm of her other hand, and soon the mist dissipated, projecting a fog light strong enough to make the three girls squint over their faces while the lighting gradually returned to normal**. **Lizzie fell on the sleeping carpet, then a lull settled in the room and Josie quickly got up, running her hand under her sister's shoulders and laying her on her lap, massaging her cheeks. At the same time she shot the brunette with her eyes**. ——— She will be fine after that, it is a simple spell that will calm her for hours, it will only be broken when you snap your finger. But the way she is? let her sleep for five hours, it's enough time for the effect to pass.  
> _
> 
> _——— Where did you learn that from? I mean, she'll be fine, won't she? ——— **Josie pleaded worriedly, running her fingers through the blond strands of the sleeping girl so sweet she looked like a baby** ——— Thanks for helping, I didn't need to do that._
> 
> _——— In five hours you find out, and then you can tell me later. We still have a school tour to do, remember? ——— **Penelope laughed openly, as if sharing an ironic response to follow in secret. Rising from the floor, he walked through the door and blinked** ——— Some people just need help to become better, Jojo._
> 
> _[...........]_
> 
> Sometimes you ask yourself, someone around you who is so broken inside that nothing you can eat cures the degrading sensation that travels inside your chest as if small butterflies fly from side to side and in the end settle in without just a part of that beating heart. Certain decisions are taken as we go our way, according to each planning that you have designed in your head that a deviation can lead to collapse. Josie felt every part of her being shattered by everyday torturing herself when she saw her picture with Penelope on the desk in her room, and thinking about her well being now that she would spend so much time away from herself. Her chest rose and fell as she tightened her shirt sleeve due to the memory, it was almost like feeling the young woman again at her side, helping someone she didn't even know. However, her focus on that vague memory shook every part of her body.
> 
> Her head was slowly swinging sideways like a doll with nothing fixed on hers jugular. Simply because she had to put up with her own head torturing her medically, because hers soul yearned with a compulsive need to leave this environment and go after it. A suffocating void invaded her chest the instant she got up from that chair, determined on what to do right now. Hoping that Alaric wasn't in her office, and if she did, she would use the spell created by her ex-girlfriend to erase it long enough to search for the missing pages.Didn't she know how long it would take to find, where more torn pages could be? In a safe? drawer? Under a lot of books? too many places for a single person to do this alone. Josie recalled, that the amount of hours could not exceed five, if that happened the spell could only be broken by the one who conjured it, and this guy must be in the confines of Belgium suffering for her mistakes. Then she went quickly down the corridors towards the living room, and when she approached, he felt a twinge strike her at the waist, making her stay static on the floor. The female voice calling her name started to increase as she approached, Josie rolled her eyes in a path of disdain, not even when she wanted to do something on her own, the older woman decided to get in the way. _  
> _
> 
> ——— Jossette Olivia Saltzman, so you thought about going after our father to ask about something called a merger and you didn't call me? And before you ask, Allysa's comfort dragon told me everything, I mean the bird. ——— Josie puffed out her air and held her belly, mentally counting all the numbers in descending order in order not to open her mouth to let out a low word. Her clenched his nails against the palm of her hand and turned away, frowning ——— What animal bit you? Oh, sure! It must be contaminated with anger for sleeping in that room. Okay, if you're going in there, better tell me about it before we go in, Josie!


	5. Chapter Four - Do you feel damaged just like I do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey !! how are you? First of all, I want to apologize for taking all this time. I had a lot of things to do at the beginning of the year, I barely had time to pick up to type, but here he is. And tell me, what are you thinking so far? what are your expectations? Remembering that it will not be the same as the series, it is a different script, just one or the same thing.
> 
> I'm looking forward to hearing what you think of this one. Because? Well ... a lot is going to happen from now on, changes in Josie, Lizzie, Hope, MG and friends. In addition, mysteries about Penélope Park.
> 
> Good reading!

_**Hours Ago.....** _

The morning had started on that different shift than the previous one. This time, the serene fog circulated among the flower fields in the backyard of that school. Although it was around eight o'clock, there were gray clouds in the sky. Brushing gray gradually changing, the brightness of the sun illuminating the red roses, yellow flowers scattered within the flower bed where the girl with the blue eyes passed with her arms outstretched strumming over the petals. The simplicity of the environment could make the red-haired girl think that nothing but the comfortable life she led could change, that in a way the rest of the hour stretching could actually be similar to this entire month. The painting easel positioned in that direction so that the work designed and colored by Hope was another of the decoration of the big house. Such a skill had been passed down from generation to generation, taught by Klaus since he was a child and by his uncle who appreciated art as a more practical way of showing what he was feeling. Hope thought differently, instead of expressing herself in front of brushes, she transmitted what, in addition to this pedantic melancholy of sentimentality, other ways of portraying the environment she lives in has always been her devotion. She could rarely hear any confession from the girl's mouth about what was going on in her head when it came to liking someone besides her family and closest friends. Certainly, something selfish for a teenager, but it was not as if her life was easy since she was born, besides that her strong personality always determined her deeds. Slowly he got up from the floor, picking up a red rose and putting it between her knuckles, carrying it until he approached the easel and over the wood to take it as inspiration. _ **  
**_

From a young age, your relationship with your parent has an abundant emotional value. Although she did not always agree with Klaus' attitudes, their point of view was different from the moment she started to grow and to know the world in her unique way of solving her problems on her own, precisely because she knew where she was standing, being on fire or on flat land.Although the eldest tried to approach in the most unusual moments, she found a way to deviate from this path and prove to her father, her ability, a strength inherited from the family that guaranteed a long way to go. She also did not follow the appointed advice, while listening carefully keeping the lessons given in her head. Between a winter afternoon in front of a fireplace he listened to your inquiries regarding the birth of the only daughter of the dreaded Niklaus Mikaelson, with a view to changing that man's life even unintentionally. Those words gave strength to the girl called from her father's eyes, her devotion to protecting the girl started from the moment they exchanged their first greetings. It was no different for her, they established their tastes and knew how to design everything properly where it would do both well. The young woman gave a pleasant smile on her lips when she remembered, gestured her hand up and down, coloring the outline of the drawing delicately before looking away, recognizing the noise of the shoe worn by the blonde who usually wore comfortable robes and perfectly matched herself. We're part of your body. The girl continued to brush without paying much attention to focusing on the details of that loose smile on Lizzie's face, in case there was a sudden change in her behavior towards her. I would certainly pay more attention to noticing differences, this practice supported integral mornings in front of the white canvas and the varied colors of paint.

───╼ Because I have the impression that you are drawing only the flowers of this enormous bed rather than thinking about another part of this vast nature. You could represent something like.. _ ───╼ **She pleaded the loudest with a note of anxiety in her voice as she extended her arm forward, pointing to the yard full of tall trees, small birds gliding and landing on the lake.** **She lifted her hand to her friend's shoulder, where she rested for a moment, staring into her Glaucous eyes, becoming clearly clearer with the sunlight reflecting on her irises. She noticed a smile in the corner of her lips and opened a smile imitating her, leaving a minimally low laugh from her lips** ───╼ Who knows how to draw anything other than the sleepy Hobbit who must be in the confines of the Elven land looking for another drama about him and her unknown family. Frankly, Hope, always her in his paintings, could draw me this time, don't you think? I guarantee I would not regret it and I would love to have a portrait of me hanging on the wall of my room made by none other than the feared heroine of all time, Hope Mikaelson.

───╼ Maybe you should rethink your concepts that drawing always can make it less boring than usual. Besides, it's the least I can do to relax and put my thoughts in place. Landon disappeared two weeks ago and I can't find him ───╼ **She pleaded sternly, waving her hands to the sides in denial. Her eyebrows arched, she sucked in the air, catching her breath in long breaths while keeping a smug look at Lizzie, who grunted without making a sound, seemed to chew the words** ───╼ I don't understand why he disappeared out of nowhere, I know that it may be because she kept a secret about knowing his mother's whereabouts, but I was doing it to protect him, you know? And drawing makes me be closer or think of a plausible solution, your father would not allow me to go out after him again knowing the risks.

The fact was that Hope could not understand that the boy could have left that bracelet gave him to facilitate his search, a magical object capable of lighting up as soon as he touched, showing that the young man is in trouble. This time she seemed to have failed, and it cost her sleepless nights, standing in the middle of the room thinking about going out at dawn, hidden from Alaric, the last time she had done this she had been caught by the eldest, and intended to find him alone. The redhead lifted her head before leaning on Lizzie's shoulders to pull in a heavy breath of air, so much so that her lungs filled with air like a full wheel. A loud, resonant crack broke the silence like a crash. Both of them looked up in the direction of the accelerated steps stomping on the bed, Andrea's gaze started from the bottom, slowly going up, identifying each part of the body to stand in front of it, panting, hands on the knees to get a breath. Her cheek flushed with anger immediately, turning as red as the roses blooming on the left. On the one hand, relieved to see you after two weeks, and on the other, incredulous enough to abandon kind courtships. The mikaelson shrugged her lips in disapproval, gently placing the brushes on the easel and opposing herself in front of Lizzie, who stood with her arms crossed on her side, the blue of her eyes shooting Landon with such avarice that sparks could come out. The boy, in turn, kept some distance from the two, aware that an unexpected reaction would come from his ex-girlfriend knowing her well enough to know That leaves without giving any justification made the teenager's blood boil in temperatures as advanced as the heat of a volcano. A vast amount of words formed in her head to speak about the boy, but Lizzie's icy hand rested on her shoulder, massaging the region, her seeing saying without uttering a word 'keep calm, Hope' 'even if it was a metaphor for the redhead and the blonde with the same connected energy of neurasthenia.

───╼ Where have you been all this time? No, first what did you do with the bracelet I gave you? Because I said clearly to use. Two weeks, Landon! ───╼ **Angered the girl by stamping her feet on the floor, clenching her nails on the palm of her hand while blushing. As if it wasn't enough for the brunette to have abandoned her at that Miss Mytic Falls, after Penelope told him what she was hiding. A light came on over his head like a lamp, some things made sense now, yet cholera scratching his nostrils was seen from afar ───╼** You went after answers about what Penelope told you, didn't you? Look, I had my reasons for not telling you, it was not the right time. Whatever! Did it cost to have at least left a message?

───╼ Let's say I was practically dragged from school after I left the ball, it's a long story, Hope, and I promise to tell you everything but first I need to tell you that I found out not only about my crazy family, and old theories, that I have a brother made of... ───╼ **Landon stopped to reflect traveling on his own thoughts. Your hand holding the lump in your ear for a ten-second journey until you rephrase, which of the things you discovered could speak first. However, the redhead without patience did not wait for explanations. She walked over to him, pointing her finger at his chest. The same raising his hands up surrendering** ───╼ You have every reason to be mad at me, I fully understand the anger you are feeling, but I was also mad at what you hid from me, and your ex boyfriend here intimidating all the time. I just want you to know that it was a mistake to have...

───╼ A mistake? ───╼ **Interrupted Lizzie, quickly approaching them, pulling Hope away from the brunette before those nails became claws and it would be a bigger job to cover the missing boy with a scar** ───╼ Spit it out, Hobbit, without time for his orphan drama from the land of the elves. Do you realize how much of an asshole he left her at that ball when he needed you most? Please, less drama! She doesn't need.... Hope? Hope, where are you going!

It was enough that she turned his back on the scene behind her to hear them both started an argument. The tone of her voice increased as her steps sank into the damp earth. Probably not paying attention that all the words were heard clearly by the girl, inside her head, her thoughts were mixed in an uncontrolled frequency. Questions about what your life would be like from now on, aiming to be just bluffs. Hope ran her hands over her shoulders, removing the coat she was wearing, letting it fall as she approached the forest a few meters from the school, her senses began to improve as the adrenaline started to rise. She just looked up, realizing that the moment of her transformation was approaching because the heat was accumulating in her bones, over her pupil, the sensation of tingling rising from her big toe to be located in her belly. Gradually they undressed, leaving a path of clothes to form towards the hill. In a fraction of a second your knees hit the floor. Colliding with small rocks in the middle of the woods. Immediately his breathing began to accelerate, her chest was visible rising and falling at an uneven frequency. Beginning its transformation in the knees to break it, unbalancing it as it shrank, the hands sank into the earth and gradually dug. Hers spine shuddered, rising backward, rapidly breaking every inch of his spine, thus twisting meaning beyond the closing throat, as a sharp object would fall. She was static trying to contain the scream he was begging to dislodge from his vocal cords, but the pain was unbearable, his strength was unraveling while her ankle was broken. The eyes changed from greenish to yellowish, a glow behind them, giving the final card to her transformation. Soon hers fangs jumped out of her mouth and that crowding filled the silence of the forest allowing that everything around her seemed to have stopped in time, her skin covering in the brown fur, paws in place of hands and feet and the 206 of his skeleton finally they split, beginning their wolf form.

A sense of relief was present on his back, the night wind, drawing a curved path in her hair, peripheral vision sensitizing movements around her, the mirrored layer reflecting on hers yellowish irises analyzed the silent environment around her. For a few seconds it stayed digging its front paws into the earth, trying to feel the energy of the forest before taking the liberty of running desperately without thinking about the deeds of a broken heart. She had been different these last few months, without always using hers cynicism, sarcasm, mockery. Although I treated such a feeling as disdain, I could not humbug and keep it for longer, an hour would overwhelm her. However, her detected a movement coming from the left, keeping hers knees flexing, hers nostrils identifying the familiar smell. In a fraction of a second, something jumped out of the bush beside the brown oak and stopped in front of him, sliding under the fallen leaves in the field, dividing between the two wolves. The canine shape has a lighter coat than yours, with long, slightly whitish gray hairs and bluish eyes. Hope immediately recognized that sweet smell that strangely belonged to Rafael, even in this fierce way the odor remained in the warm coat of this body. She exchanged stern looks as a dance preceding an attack took place in circular movements, without losing focus on the look.

Soon the only sound around was the frantic beating of the animals, the uneven breath churning in the chest with anxiety and tension at facing a high-ranking challenger just like hers. The rough tongue wiping the lips, swallowing the hate-thirsty Salvia when looking at the mother showing the canines showing her position in that dispute of power and strength. The redhead had in mind that the fight could result in blood loss, even in her life. When in wolf form your thoughts and conscience is not the same. A sudden movement coming from Rafael who advanced violently towards her, pushing the body with her hind legs. With a leap he pushed the smaller she-wolf to the ground, staying on his body, snarling close to his ears, nibbling at the evasion. Andrea is propelled her legs upwards, throwing the gray wolf backwards and becoming defensive again. She moved his tail frantically lowering his spine so that he could gain momentum following the direction his muzzle indicated. Hope howled loudly, as if to warn that the attack had started from the moment she ran swiftly running her tail between the left's topmost compete. Its fangs stayed in that region, leaving it defenseless in the dog's weak spot. Standing behind Rafa, he inhaled and pulled the air waiting for his opponent to react. Certainly the bite caused unpalatable pain, a sly howl coming out of the opponent's lips.

So, when she thought she had won that challenge unexpectedly, the dark-haired wolf rose and advanced towards her colleague, she pigged in the same second. Her reflexes were good enough to give him an advantage and make the other's body hit a tree. Repeatedly, both canines stayed on top of each other, exchanging threats of bites until the youngest's sharp teeth sank into the jugular of the other gray-haired animal that fell silent. The celestial light of the sun brought that scenery into focus. A twist of fate where the little bear has beaten the big bear. The girl was immediately unaware of her actions. Canines detach themselves from the fragile body of the other animal. The wolf sat among the dry leaf mill, analyzing that young man returning to human form as soon as the cloud started giving space for the orange sunrays to mix with the bright red color of the blood running from his lips. The boy's naked body on that lawn. Only in that instant, completely naked, sitting on that log, the feeling of guilt weighed on her back. In thinking that hours ago she had had disagreements with his brother soon shrinking among the foliage with a tooth wound on his left arm. Helplessly she shrugged, allowing the tears to flow freely around the girl's young face. Hope trembled from head to toe, staggered marching towards the body and putting it on her lap. Hers stained fingers passed slowly, removing the red strands from his face. Absorbed did not notice when someone hurried over, standing leaning against the tree. She didn't even move, her vision became cloudy when she felt the touch of her best friend in her arms, Landon's shrill scream echoing through the forest making the birds in the trees fly.

───╼ Hope, what the hell happened here? And why are you hugging the body of a deer? ───╼ **asked Lizzie, pointing at the animal with the bitten neck. But the redhead pleaded very low for the name of Rafael, still stuck in her own daydreams. Immediately the blonde waved her hand in front of her face, trying to get her clear green eyes back to the palm.** ───╼ Hope, wake up! This is not Rafael, it's just an animal that now ... well, it won't be necessary for me to say it, but it needs to calm down.

───╼ It wasn't an animal seconds ago Lizzie! I swear I was seeing Rafael fighting with me like it was the full moon and he was out of control. I can't always hold on, it could have been him ───╼ **Hope took about a minute to reconnect with reality, this way, dropping the animal's body on the lawn and moving away, the friend extended the blouse so that he could cover his body and Landon, even though he was afraid, he stretched out his arm to hand the blouse over his waist, thus covering the smallest one until they could reach the school** **. Still unbelieving, she felt pain in the side of her head, which could have generated her lack of control in addition to being emotionally stressed with her ex boyfriend disappearing for days to show up again. Avoiding exchanging glances with him, he rose from the floor, moving his shoulders back in disdain, taking a deep breath and counting the numbers from 01 to 10 in order not to be exalted again** ───╼ We have to go back to school, this is not right, no I shouldn't be out of control like that.

───╼ Wait, I still have to tell you those things I promised to talk about, it's in your interest and yours too, Lizzie. By the way, are you okay? Let me help you. ───╼ **pleaded the brunette, extending his arm in the direction of Hope, who snorted so hard in the nostrils that the boy may have fantasized fire coming out, nodding his head. In this way he shrugged his shoulders, avoiding trying again. He took a deep breath and put his hands in his pocket again, the three of them walking slowly away from the forest.** ───╼ People in suits like secret agents. But while I was being interrogated by this guy, I heard a tall, very well-dressed man says the name of Penelope Park. Besides, I came running after you because I saw Josie in the library holding a diary with her name and books on... illusion? Collision? explosion? Not! Such a fusion.

Hope was detached from that latest information, the name was no different, but her mind remained focused on a suspect since the competition. Transforming and almost killing one of your friends because of emotional distress was by far something of your own nature. Meanwhile, Lizzie murmured to Landon about the sister who had been away from everyone since Park's departure, like a mind map the dots were placed on the wall while lines connected to possible hypotheses of what happened might justify. Beside her, her friend locked in her room and the fact that Landon Kirby disappeared after her family, discovered that she has a brother. The girl questioned how each of the quotes had any connection, it would be another supernatural wave hidden in the confines of the school. If hers theory were right, her would have to spend more time researching, which was not far from his routine for solutions that Mr. Saltzman rarely delved into. Sometimes he is caught taking a flask out of a drawer, he secretly drank, hoping that no one was watching, but the tribe ended up watching the door, peeking minutes before entering to set the table what he discovers every day of that week. I was not at all sure that they were totally safe from problems.

This time the feeling that the transparency element denies activity on her shoulders, she felt that at any moment a vampire, wolf or which would lose control of her powers. Her heart, which coincides to have swollen to the point, was beating hard in the ribs, so much so that the conversation of friends was too distant from his eardrums. The sound of footsteps going up the stairs directly from the library detached her from the parallel world of thoughts, directing her to guide herself to Lizzie's desperate footsteps, searching every place around in search of her sister. When judging on the return to their meeting lasting about two minutes, Josie was no longer there, in the time they were talking, she could have returned to Penelope's old room, in order to save what she discovered for her own interest. Hope shrugged her hands together as she stared at her own feet, as the siphon insisted on scrutinizing each table, intending that one of her sister's research books might give her deciphers that matched what Landon had pleaded minutes ago.

Elizabeth stopped searching when she stopped in front of a magical object that makes it easy to find the book to study, anyone who remains in this library, just the key word that would fall on the floor or a table on the right page. It was rectangular, the wood shabby and aged like a 19th century antiquarian, on the side a knob with the possibility to rotate up and down, in the center a line with scattered letters divided into six spaces. Marked in the word '' fusion '', the blonde dared to hold on to the tassel below, but nothing happened. No books fell, just a rustling noise coming out of the object and confused looks from the three teenagers. That meant that if Josie stopped by hours ago, she would have taken all possible items. Lizzie, for her part, felt that the sound of the words was familiar enough to touch an invisible cloud inside her head, as if she were covered in storms and thunder, if she touched she would die or suffer damage. Such information caused her some headache in the lateral region, hers brain struggling to go through memories in order to find a connection. She stroked the top of her head awkwardly in discomfort, then turned her face towards Hope sitting on the chair, gently running her fingers over the table, staring at them noticing a certain amount of dust on the fingerprint. The young woman stopped for a few moments to reflect, because her twin sister did not ask for her help with this, did she think it was so important to keep this secret for two weeks?

Certainly, an unexpected attitude by the young, who since she was a child, shared her emotions, desires and devotions with her sister before going to sleep, not that the blonde paid attention to everything spoken by the younger. The saltzman shook her head and murmured silently, but all the while her eyes fixed on Hope sitting with raised eyebrows, and the Hobbit standing like a scarecrow next to a bookcase, arms crossed and grass-green eyes so carefree that if he threw a paper ball over hers nose he would lose hers balance and fall to the floor. However, she remembered the factors, Josie blames was to for the unexpected departure of Penelope Park, the fight happened on the night of the ball and the grudge against the brunette had not yet passed. Her pride was even greater when it came to confessing her mistakes and apologizing for something as simple as alerting the popular witch to withdraw from school. She took a deep breath in with her mouth closed, her chest quivering inside and an unregulated shiver on her back. Her tucked the sleeve of his T-shirt over his forearm, started up his steps, and walked off fast enough to make hers feet sink into the floor.

Elizabeth gave a strong impulse with the heel coming down the stairs, a strong air took her long blond hair back, massaged her hot and strained cheeks with nervousness. Instead of going to the bedroom, she knew his sister well enough to be convinced that if she found something plausible she would look for it in an obvious place. Alaric kept secrets from everyone at the school, between students and teachers at each extension of his office, a new discovery could be hidden calculatively among walls, drawers, books, magical artifacts that with her years of experience would manage to circumvent curious students and even more presumptuous daughters. That would definitely take something out of your reach. In this case, the sister's infallible plan to preserve what the brunette with the superior look, sarcastic smile and devilish air has put on the twin's head. Lizzie could not understand how young Park's power to persuade, always influenced Josie from the first day at school, as if a blindfold fixed her in the dark eyes and allowed her only to see what Penelope was directing, differently from what she saw. Another thought saltzman gave itself an imaginary shake away from memories of years avoiding crossing the road to hell and focused on finding who to track. And, her steps guided her to the corridor of her father's office, just ahead almost entering the brunette holding the red diary, she tiptoed.Raising the palm of the hand against the wall to suck the magic of the place, this is its power, to absorb magic from objects or places to be able to use and perform spells. With a chill in her belly signaling that she will be a fraction of a second from desecrating, a manipanso closed her palm to keep the girl's feet fixed on the floor, her movements stopped as if she couldn't even blink. No more steps into that room without being able to enter together and both ask what did not want to shut up, which ripped the young woman's throat.

——— Jossie Olivia Saltzman, so you thought about going after our father to ask about something called a merger and you didn't call me? And before you ask, Allysa's comfort dragon told me everything. I mean, the Hobbit, Hope and I saw something in the library ——— **Josie puffed out her air and held her belly, mentally counting all the numbers in descending order in order not to open her mouth to let out a low word. Her clenched his nails against the palm of his hand and turned away, frowning** ——— What animal bit you? Oh, sure! It must be contaminated with rage for sleeping in that room. Okay, if you're going in there, better tell me about it before we go in, Josie!

——— I don't know what you're talking about, Lizzie. I was just going to tell our dad that I'm fine and that he doesn't have to send anyone to bother me as if he needs help. Have you finished your show? And even if I knew something, I wouldn't tell a selfish person like you. I asked you for space, could you please respect? ——— **Hissed Josie so arrogantly that Lizzie took a step back thinking that her sister was going to advance against her. Instead, he turned away and returned his palm to the door. However, the blonde ran, putting herself in front, holding her arms out in front of her like a human barrier, shaking her head refusing to heed her pleas** ——— Lizzie, I don't want to have to push you with forces I barely have, sorry if I'm not running into your arms as before while my world is over.

——— Is your world ending? All of this because of a girl who wasn't even good for you, Josie! What did she do that was so incredible that your twin sister didn't do it for you? Look, I already explained myself because I have no contact, and this fight for us has been going on too long, and even Penelope is not here to disrupt my relationship with you. Guess what? Got us out of trouble. ——— **Her profaned the girl in a slightly altered tone of voice, raising her hand up and hers eyebrows raised. Josie, for her part, seemed to curl her tongue inside her mouth, as if those words about Penelope had taken her breath away completely and the feeling of tightness in her chest occurred to he** r **. Lizzie broke her empowered smile as she noticed her sister's face slowly wetting around her eyes, running slowly. The taller one folded her hands and shrugged, swallowing hard** ——— Josie... that was not what she meant.

——— You don't have to say anything else, Lizzie. ——— **She said bitterly, in an almost inaudible tone, folding her lips into his mouth. She wiped her face again, she was almost breathless, her chest was so tight that slight stitches were spilling on her back. She shrugged and turned towards the door, when she heard murmurs inside the room, she touched her palm lightly, slowly propagated.** **Except when her face flushed immediately, eyebrows changed and her eyes bulged like a blowfish. Josie recognized that hoarse voice with her eyes closed, but was it not possible that the man sitting in the chair in front of his father's desk could be** ——— Mr. Park? ——— **She paused, almost choking on her own spittle.** ——— Wh-what is he doing here?

Josie took steps backwards, while her leg staggered forward as if wondering whether or not she was going to enter the room and ask millions of questions to her ex-girlfriend's parent. Suddenly, in her head several questions were asked, because the man was here and Penelope said in the letter about her mother and family they were going to travel to Belgium thanks to a new job. If those statements were passed on to you, what reasons is he sitting in that chair looking sideways at you right now? Alaric walked towards the door, closing it as fast as she could behind him, standing in front of his daughter outside the office. Desecrating them to stay away and that she would explain when she had the time. However, the girl did not understand the deadline, needed to find out immediately where her beloved had gone, and for her again? they were absurd questions to bear looking at the face of the parent without having the will to issue interpellations. Again, the shortness of breath gave her body the sensation of fainting, as if the weakness of weeks eating fruits or absolutely nothing was not enough, treating hunger as a more comfortable pain than a broken heart. At this moment, as a weight that hers shoulders could not support her legs hit the ground, hands at her sides and her ear covered, making buzzing sounds like a swarm of bees, represented by the voices of the people around, few her vision cleared seeing merely the sister in front of her, the father trying to hold her and friends around. In a fraction of a second the light became obscure and the weakness overcame him again. How many times will it be inexcusable that Penny, even at a distance, caused her so much suffering, and with these, however, she could have sworn that while her body passed out on the floor before her eyes, an image surfaced on the surface of her memory.

There was a field of cyan blue flowers, butterflies landed on the petals and flew while the moonlight reflected in a lake near the place. Despite the sunny weather the lighting was black, in such a way that it would rain in a few minutes. The muffled air hit his face, her eyes closing slightly. There was a humming of birds that broke the silence of the environment, she could recognize the humming of swallows flying before her vision. That was a sublime climax for an autumn afternoon with that girl. Josie moved, stretching her shoulders and legs, felt her fingers outlined on the soft skin of her girlfriend lying between her lap and the wet grass. Although she hated that they heard a song coming from her lips, she knew that Penelope never cared about it, even praising it by saying that the intonation resembled the song of the birds. His gaze was against the pair of greenish irises, which due to the moonlight, looking over the brunette, the color of the eyes mixed green in three different shades, even more illuminated than usual. Wrapped in a comforting embrace, they both stared at the starry sky, lost in the constellations that for Jo, that moment could be her safe haven, because beside Park she felt safe, who will have the strength to face any monster that would torment you again, capable to hold the world only to ensure the safety of the one she loved. Still, the fear of saying those words was evident '' we are like those stars, Jojo, falling from place to place but still united by only one cause. You won't get off me so fast, focus on the big bear. She never leaves a child behind, and I'll do it for you, can you understand? '' Were the words whispered in the ear, so that screaming malice tingled hers intimacy and made her bite lower lip. Despite the momentary sensation of having Penelope Park so close in her memory, she gradually let go of the memory, the air normalizing and her eyes opening depressed. She prefers to cling to something fantastical than to face reality, where the girl has not been by her side, watching the stars for weeks, months, almost a year that ended it all because of her, and now that man down there could have solution to cover the sunken hole in your chest.

Impulsively, she got up from where the body rested. Her messy clothes as well as hers hair glued to his forehead due to sweat. The vision before the mob reconnected to the blurs standing in front of her taking on the human form of her sister, Milton, Landon and Kalleb gathered in a circle around the bed. Josie still perplexed by the reverie, it was almost as if he could touch her again, on her soft face, look at that pair of greenish irises and lined eyebrows as if with each glance it would accelerate her heartbeat immediately. It was inevitable that tears would flow again out of the corner of her eyes, with such depth of her feelings that nasal gasp, giving you a strange burning sensation in your throat and chest. Regardless of the arms around Lizzie's neck, her head rested on her sister's shoulder, looking for welcome, she didn't even listen to what her friends said to her, because at that moment she echoed the last words Penelope said before she left. This world is made by selfish and altruistic, the girl meant the first part and its interior together with hers made a certain balance, without this weight on your scale your world plummeted. Did Josie silently contest whether Park felt as damaged as she felt every second away from her? That it once took one of the monsters to enter her eardrums so that he could be honest for a single moment, about the exulting effect of the insect. She clung tightly to her sister's arms, allowing the pain to drive a stake through her heart, the sister didn't even hesitate, wrapped the twin in solidarity, stroking her hair, while the sobs came and went, the chest went up and down, the cry echoing trembled in the loud and scandalous environment. Milton exchanged glances with Kalleb, without making a sound with her lips, through the singular look they understood the message. The teenagers structured themselves together, covering the siphon between a friendly hug. Josie needed that during those two weeks, she had no idea that she needed this affection as much as at this moment.

_**'' What are you going to do when I'm no longer here to fight for you anymore? ''** _

The answer was in front of her watery eyes, without the brunette around, she had nowhere else to hold. No anchor capable of pulling her from the bottom of the sea, part of it was somewhere in Belgium or lost and the best her could do was succumb to regret, weakness, surrender and guilt, bouncing off her every day that begins. For long minutes, she sat on the bed, breathing deeply when she noticed that the sobbing stopped and the stitches in the back of her neck slowly cleared. Lizzie moistened her lips as she stroked the top of her sister's head very handily. Job could have sworn that the lids of her eye formed a small puddle of tears. Surely this feeling of seeing her condition touched the twin, not because Penelope left, it would have bothered Elizabeth from a distance. But, to contemplate how emotionally damaged, it touched Saltzman's selfish, self-centered heart with long blond hair. Josie nodded, saying she felt better, it was not her wish to continue to whine in front of her friends and look as fragile as a glass jar. There was another issue in the principal's office that overshadowed any plans as the hours wore on.A tall man with dark straight hair, combed to the side, giving the air of a secret agent's superiority, social dress and visibly expensive, the physical build of someone who spends hours a week exercising should have passed through the school gates and withdrawn. How long did it prevail sitting on the icy floor? Enough to miss his only chance to argue with the eldest about her only daughter leaving. Had she left documents behind? Would that be a sign that your ex-girlfriend is still walking in the lands of Mystic Falls? Saltzman soon pushed her sister away, thanking her with her mouth slightly open and patting her on the back as she got up. Deciding to open the door, running down to the office, she stopped close to the handle for an idea to appeal to her.

——— There's no use getting off and going after her, Josie. You spent almost half an hour here with us, plus our father gave me orders not to leave you alone again. ——— **The twin sister said in opposition, taking two steps forward like a pawn waiting for the number of houses to walk to approach her sister again. She put her palms together** ——— What the hell was that man going to do here?

——— Look at that miracle, you are obeying orders. What did he promise to give you as a reward, Lizzie? ——— **She said ironically with a shrug, crossing his arms in front of the door. Snorting impatiently looking sideways at MG who was lost in the conversation** ——— I don't know, her father rarely came here even at meetings. And because none of this makes sense, if she moved to Belgium, why would school came after two weeks?

——— Could the two stop the tantrum? We have more important matters to resolve. And about that, while I was passed out, Josie, I tried to get as much information as I could when her father accompanied David Park to the gate. Apparently you're not the only one looking for her, check this out. ——— **Hope said as she entered the bedroom, carefully pushing the door, which was complicated because Josie looked like a statue beside it. Passing the rest, she placed a handful of stapled papers on the brown dresser by the window. Apparently Penelope's record when she entered school and below a note signed with her father's name** ——— It's a bewitched message, it looks like a folded blank sheet but the right words reveal what is written. ——— **Hope closed her left hand, opened the palm of her right hand together and pleaded for something in Latin that caused the paper to swirl until it opened completely over the object, revealing words being drawn slowly. The teenagers crowded with their necks up trying to read. Josie at the front picked up the paperwork, Mikaelson's ring finger following the reading** ——— It's in code, a few words in reverse. I don't really know what it means, let's say that spending a lot of time studying about it made me angry. But Mr. Park asked your father for help. Penelope didn't find her at the airport that night and the rest can't be deciphered.

——— Are you sure about this Hope? I mean, it's crazy running away or go around for no reason at all, she wouldn't do that. I'm sure, it's insane! ——— **Her spoke up, Milton reaches forward to open his palms in disbelie** f. --- For what? Give me those papers, I'll find out what those codes mean in a few minutes.

——— Do I look like I'm playing MG? ——— **She pinned the redhead with a shrug and took the leaf back from Josie's hands, turning it over, closing her eyes a little to try to identify the inside out of the words** ——— But you're right about one thing, why would she do that? Oh, it's not that... ——— **Hope thought out loud, lowering her voice as she took the message in her thoughts, arranging her posture and turned in the direction of the brunette, tapping an irritating touch of fingers on the back of her hand. Then pointing the ring in your direction, before putting the paper in the vest pocket** \--—— In the morning, we went to look for you in the library, we saw your research. I mean, what's left of them, fusion. She's looking for the merger, if it was something I told you before I left. Maybe she went to draw her own conclusions?

——— All this because she always fought for me... what am I going to do when she is no longer here to fight for... ——— **The end of the sentence pleaded so low that no one was able to hear but her. An invisible crack was fired at his eardrums. Would she really be able to leave just to find a solution because she couldn't bear to know what happened to her? Josie opened her eyes theatrically taking a leap** ——— It's my time to fight for her. —— A second time the pronunciation sounded inaudible to the rest, like a loose thought— I found out a little about the merger, the pages were torn off and so I went after our father Lizzie. We have to find out where she is.

There were few options for discovering the suspected whereabouts of the young witch allegedly missing, not to the point of hanging signs or something extremely bad happened to her. At least that was the positive thought, she knew the girl well enough to know that fear is a fable for Penelope, the opposite of herself, who could hide inside a cave when something too threatening dared to duel with her, the terror of needing to use her magic to supernatural forces, seeing that was not brute enough affronted him. Josie went on to her old room, followed by Lizzie and Hope, the boys not wanting to get into spells again searching the far reaches of places where Alaric could keep the missing pages. In the pocket of her white social T-shirt, she carried the necklace she got from Park on one of her birthdays, she didn't want to risk using the diary as an artifact when using an object touched by her to facilitate the spell. The Saltzman to the present has no concrete wisdom on how to perform, one or two lessons teaching of which she spent a large part traveling in her thoughts, the lack of attention had never caused the omission as at this moment.

The three entered the dormitory, sealing the door and walls in order not to be disturbed or that someone curious would listen. Lizzie walked over to the dressing table in front of the beds, holding the drawer handle, pulling out a world map and handing over the tribute. Stretching on the floor, with other objects in a circle, the young woman asked Jo earnestly for the necklace in the middle, more specifically where it pointed towards Mystic Falls. Driving to the commands of the most experienced, the sisters held hands and repeated everything Hope pleaded, in addition closing her eyes when she recited. However, did Elizabeth's behavior surprise you, wanting to help find one of the people she hated most at school? Shocking enough to give a half smile that shivered the facial region. Soon the pendant swirled swiftly, a yellow light returning from the ground, leading the object to different parts of the graph. Bouncing from country to country as if looking for the right place to operate, but then a high-pitched tinkle broke the spell, with each movement a dark line formed as a path to be drawn. It engendered by sticking to collide with the ground and break into scattered pieces. The girls opened their eyes slightly, hopefully Josie opened her left first and then her right, her heart racing in her chest in anxiety. So, judging by Hope Mikaelson's expression of growing dislike, it was not expected.

——— This is certainly not a good thing. The pendant exploded on its own when it stopped here——— **Lizzie uttered despondently, a sly voice. She released her friends' hand on the map, the index finger leading the dark line. She swallowed hard, Josie had her eyes so tight she could have sworn the eyepiece longed to go out and see as close as possible** \--—— Mystic Falls, has scattered lines, you can't tell exactly where she is. The spell never misses, it can only have.

——— Done a mystical barrier spell to trick your location, I saw it in one of the books that Dorian handed me to help search for Landon when he disappeared. I mean, in that case the purpose was for no one to find me, but apparently it worked. Penelope is not in Mystic Falls, New Orleans, the places the map points to. We will not meet unless you want to ——— **Josie wiped her face again with the palm of her hand due to the sweat on the tip of her nose. She huddled on the floor hugging her legs, Hope exchanged looks with Lizzie for help, the news shook Josie. The redhead snorted in exasperation, repelling the fact of not knowing the answer at the same time.** ———Still, the necklace having exploded instead of diluting with bloody means, Josie, that's where you got this alive... We just need to know, where does Penelope Park stay?


	6. Chapter Five - It won't leave me alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys how are you? first I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I was really busy with the agency's lessons and projects. But, here I am and listening to some tips that some people gave me. Decrease the size of paragraphs and I tried to decrease the chapters too, so it divides in two.
> 
> I hope you like this one, the Posie flashbacks don't stop and with that, I also hope to supply your wishes for cute memories of them. Without further ado, good reading
> 
> Music: Ed Sheeran - The Parting Glass

> ——— _Done a mystical barrier spell to trick your location, I saw it in one of the books that Dorian handed me to help search for Landon when she disappeared. I mean, in that case the purpose was for no one to find me, but apparently it worked. Penelope is not in Mystic Falls, New Orleans, the places the map points to_. _We will not meet unless you want to ——— **Josie wiped her face again with the palm of her hand due to the sweat on the tip of her nose. She huddled on the floor hugging her legs, Hope exchanged looks with Lizzie for help, the news shook Josie. The redhead snorted in exasperation, repelling the fact of not knowing the answer at the same time.** ——— Still, the necklace having exploded instead of diluting in blood means, Josie, that's where you got yourself is alive... We just have to know, where does Penelope Park stay?_
> 
> ——— I don't understand, why would she just... lie to me? Those days her wrote that letter, of which her could have told me the truth. Are you absolutely sure, Hope? ——— **The brunette said doubtfully, raising her eyebrows with more force and impatience. A lump was forming in her throat and his thoughts parallel as if few balls hit from one corner to another trying to hit the goal, but without success because nothing made sense** **. She swallowed hard, picking up what was left of the necklace entwined in her fingers, staring at the cord absorbed in the movements ———** Where would I go without a parameter... go away and leave me suffering for weeks feeling all the guilt, there has to be a purpose. Unless... ——— **A light bulb went on in her head, for seconds she stopped breathing, connecting the dots, at the same time that she longed not to believe that she would be capable of such a shape. Raising her hands from the floor, her hands became trembling, equaling her voice** ——— Penelope talked about it once.
> 
> [....................]
> 
> _It had been about three months since the time the green-iris and caramel-skinned witch arrived at this school, and since then her popularity has grown as the days passed, thereby threatening Lizzie Saltzman's stance on the witch clan that they started to leave little by little and go directly to Penelope Park. Once, a rumor sounded in the garden that her convincing manner caused defamation about how disgusted Elizabeth's behavior was, which brought Penny more praise and prominence wherever she went. A clever, discreet young woman who was able to make the principal's daughter lose focus on the class precisely by looking sideways at her who wrote down everything she had said, performing the spell effectively. Despite the time being considerably short, over the hours having the presence of the young woman completed Josie's routine, moments lived and noted in her diary when the twin was not in her room or fell asleep before her, who since she was a child had problems sleeping in the mornings the anxiety of hiding out with Park consumed his veins._
> 
> _Only the snap of Dorian's fingers released her from her thoughts, announcing the end and asking the class to leave, she is the last one grabbed her things in her arm and left the busy hall. Josie led herself to the left, thinking about going up the stairs without deviations to her dormitory. On her last trip with Caroline, she won a book from the collection of '' Indomitable Dreamer '' a saga that told about a girl who had dreams that showed people's past, the mysteries to be solved due to this captivated the teenager. Her plan for Tuesday was certainly to start reading and end only at the instant that sleep was pricking her. However, a hand nudging she shoulder made her leap forward, stumbling over her own shoelace, if weren't for the ebony-haired young woman's agility to put herself in front. Slowly lifting her off the floor, wrapping her arms beside her body, her hand nailed to her arm and held her upright. In an exchange of looks that made the back of her neck prickle, she expression was comical, to the point that the girl held her laughter and put her hair behind her ear. Josie quickly looked away and put her hand back in her pocket._
> 
> _——— Oh, where were you going in such a hurry? If I'm not mistaken, you have no pending duties to do and your sister left long before you did. If that's your concern. ——— **Said Penny shrugging, wearing the classic uniform, plaid skirt, white button-down T-shirt open around the neck and a red ribbon tied in a bow around the neck giving a certain charm. Long, dark brown hair tossed forward, just a built-in moth gave her face more vision. She snapped her fingers, Josie again lost herself in her thoughts as she looked into the vibrant pairs of eyes.** ——— Josie? calling earth! ——— **Clapping her hands again, she smiled embarrassedly, the young woman's cheeks flushed as Park was amused to understand this reaction, it has become repetitive since they started approaching and kissing** ——— I want to know if you have plans for today, and if is available I have something cool that we can do together.  
> _
> 
> _——— Nowhere, I mean nothing of much importance. ——— **The girl said, almost curling her tongue, raised her hand to the back of her neck, showing suspicion. Penelope's plans usually involved things she had never done or thought she could do. Out of the corner of his eye, she saw Lizzie turn left, accompanied by one of the new boys. Without focusing on Park, she moistened her lips** ——— I'm sorry, I've been distracted lately. And, well, I just needed to help Lizzie organize the project that we're going to do together this semester and prepare for this year's talent show. ——— **She nodded at the two of them whispering about two meters from the two, and then resumed paying attention to the shorter one** ——— But, why the question?  
> _
> 
> _——— Because what can I propose is far more interesting than preparing a talent show? how pathetic! ——— **The brunette snorted putting her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes in disdain. Josie thought it was pathetic for her, judging by her expression of displeasure. So she was the first and so the excitement ran through her veins, while curiosity itched behind its ear. Park smirked, taking a step forward, approaching, focusing his greenish irises on her brownish ones** ——— Something I didn't expect to have here, but I can help you with that and then, let's go to my plan. I hope you don't mind breaking rules, Saltzman.  
> _
> 
> _——— Penny, I can't do anything else until I'm finished, they're cluttered lists that she's sorted out, themes and too much. Probably ending tomorrow, my sister is usually very demanding! ——— **She pleaded, raising his eyebrows. Somehow Penelope seemed to study her reactions as she squinted, it sounded like a sixth sense, witches don't have telepathy, but they can feel it when someone is lying. Josie shrugged uncomfortably when she noticed the sidelong look of the brunette. She took a lock of hair behind his ear** ——— I accept your help, can't you tell me what we were going to do?  
> _
> 
> _——— Is that what you really want? spend all day helping your sister while it looks like part of you wants to come with me? ——— **She said ironically, frowning, getting closer to the siphon, lightly touching his cheek, causing a shiver in the region. Josie is definitely not used to being touched by someone whose attraction would be starting, as if that kiss wasn't enough days ago** **. She looked up at Penny's soft hand and then as her eyes. Took a deep breath, giving a half smile in disguise. Penelope shook her head and pinned it at the level of the brown-haired ear ———** Follow your heart will, Saltzman and that way you'll discover what only other horizons will know with me. Let me show you and meet me in my room in five minutes **— She pleaded in whispers.**  
> _
> 
> _The brunette nodded, taking her index finger between her lips, joined her teeth and whistled. Indicating that she would keep silent until they went to the place. During the end of classes, both used to cross each other in the hall, if the weather was in favor of Josie following the girl led to discovering different ways to have fun in this place, something she did not do other times. Your concept of entertainment diffused to that of the same, her head stuck in books, being close to Lizzie entirely and occasionally meeting with the witches to play other people's conversations. So, next to Park it ended up being the opposite, sometimes it seemed to be a completely different world from the one she lived her entire life, the energy that the young woman has been certainly different from the others, at least in her vision. Your words made the sensation of shivering from the tip of the toes to the nape in slow motion, with her eyes closed she can fantasize both options. In one of them locked in the room with the twin lying on the floor, holding a different color and ornament palette for the event. **  
> **_
> 
> _In the other, walking somewhere in that school, accompanied by the person who was able to shake her structure, all because of that damn kiss. Stale in her own footsteps, she silently followed Park's charm towards the stairs, to the bedrooms, the brunette in turn followed hers. Elizabeth who kept some distance from the brunette and exchanged crooked glances as she approached her sister, clasping her arms. Josie grimaced, whose lips were held in half, repressed downward, her eyebrow curved and her eyes half closed in front of she. At least nothing they talked about reaching her sister's ear, seconds later what Liz was talking floated in the air, because her thoughts speculated the second-sense message spoken by the young woman with the ebony hair. Was it your first time before you were 16? Surely her carnal side begged for this glorious moment.  
> _
> 
> _When they entered the room, Lizzie asked nonstop, so many words spoken in a minimum frequency of time left Josie breathless, as if the twins didn't need to stop breathing. But her mind wandered on other tracks as she went ahead to the desk, picking up books and pens, if there is something she is used to always having on hand, she had in mind her sister's creativity to go beyond the mountains and any lost information infuriated her. Five minutes to find out what this sunny day is preparing for you, perhaps a little too warm if Penelope's plans were the same as yours.  
> _
> 
> _It could be bluffing, assuming that the way to entertain was to take a second step, not that both are together, just getting to know each other and strumming that caramel body certainly fits your term of self meeting new people, to be exact one with a magical power to make every inch of your spine shake with just a touch. Two minutes had passed, writing her sister's ideas, her racing heart made her stomach uncomfortable. As if thumb tacks pinned her buttocks, standing still made it a challenge, her feet tapped secretly on the floor, Liz evidently focused on her reflection in the mirror, gesturing her hands to the side exposing her ideas. Josie brain was on fire, in another three minutes she will pass through that door, for the first time in days doesn't accompany the director's or stick her head in books. The same woman snorted biting her lips, a minute never seemed as long as it did right now. And the moment the wall clock went on at noon and a half, she closed the notebook in her hand and woke her sister up.  
> _
> 
> _——— So I think if we do Christina Aguilera's Candyman-based choreography we will rock and roll, no cliche theatrical performances by those disgusting vampires from ... Josie? Where are you going? ——— **Lizzie turned to face her sister who was staring at her by the door, about to leave without giving any satisfaction. The blonde marched quickly, stepping forward, extending her arm. Lifting his index finger close to his mouth, staring at his sister from top to bottom** ——— Hey, you have all this fire for .... Oh! don't tell me it is because of that girl who keeps repeating the name when she is sleeping.  
> _
> 
> _——— You are absolutely right, I can arrange the clothes. I'm going to ... Wait, are you watching me sleep? what a strange thing, Lizzie! ——— **She raged, slightly raising her voice, shaking her head. Covering part of her face with an embarrassed palm, it wasn't as if two nights ago vaguely Penelope had appeared in her dreams. Consequences of reading many romantic stories from Jojo Moyes' books. What a relief it was to get rid of that conversation** ——— I don't know what you're talking about. I just need to go, we have proof tomorrow, remember? Oh of course! talk to Jade about the costume. ——— **Said the brunette softening her voice, before passing like a jet through the door, hugging her sister affectionately and insisting on disappearing from sight in a fraction of seconds.**_
> 
> _Pausing in her steps to look over shoulder at its sister standing in the doorway with her hands folded down as if expecting a better answer. Therefore, the brunette just ignored the fact that her twin still wanted to be more objective in her plans and turned the left by going directly to Penelope's room. As she went, she felt his intimacy slightly start to burn, she had never practiced such an act with anyone, she had gone so far beyond exchanging glances and caresses, and since her arrival, this has only happened to only one person. Before shyness became her main ally, Lizzie has more initiative when it comes to passions and carnal desires, her head could not distinguish the right way, this flame growing as she pondered the chances with Penny were obsolete. The key that released her at this moment, opening the door, could maliciously stare at the visibly excited siphon. Entering the room, carefully pushing the lower one forward, gesturing his hand behind his back, closing the door and then directing a seductive look, as if the hunt had begun. **  
> **_
> 
> _She could feel her fingers brush against each other in curiosity to master this skill she had so little tested before. Penelope considered the silence, symbolic enough to make Josie think according to his gaze that it was enough as information. Desire consumed her body with every touch of retribution that Penny provoked. When she felt hers nails crawl on his skin, she screamed maliciously, whose low sound of his breath echoed simulating a satisfying groan. She moved her lips slowly as her tongue came to be stimulated by the other's, in the midst of the ecstasy of the kiss she gestured her hands into the brown locks of her ex-girlfriend, The heat that the palm of her hand made against the back of her neck was like to savor your favorite dish, the insatiable carnal flavor between two people who, despite months apart, have a certain connection. That buzz in his stomach churned by the emotion of holding the witch as if it was a dream whose waited indefinitely. Her head tilted to the side, provoking more and more with her caresses on the jugular, a space she appreciated since her first contact. Then he dropped his hands until they reached her waist, bringing her closer and started to stagger until his back hit the wooden wall of that room occupied by the witch's personal effects. Biting his lower lip at the slightest gasp of pleasure at Pezz's genuine gesture, leaving her lower lip enticed to beg for a second time.  
> _
> 
> _With no gaps between them, she moved forward again, slowly brushing her nose against hers before tipping her face over and nibbling on her lip. Sighing a little heavily, she felt Park tighten her waist, which was slowly moving away. Again the tender looks leave the malicious feeling in the air, she moistened her lips in order to join her that when touching the taste of strawberry gloss easily recognized on her tongue. You can see a slight tremor in the legs of the child, which made her more willing to continue command of the situation. Still living up to nostalgia, she lifted her hand to the girl's buttocks while slowly pulling her mouth away so she could see what she was chewing inside her vocal cords. The taste of strawberry on your palate, that devilish look directed at the brownish static in front of you. Park smiled broadly, like a laughing cat raising his eyebrows without blurring his attention, resembling a viper focused on its prey, in which case the siphon gave her the same interest.The two reached their peak, the body sweating, cold and the air gradually became trapped, her vagina craved everything that the witch's fingers could do, when a hollow noise at the door broke the mood between Josie. Unlike Penny, who completely ignored the female screams from the other side and put her hand inside the director's daughter's skirt.  
> _
> 
> _It made her bite down hard on her lower lip, and like a lever the body rose upward and gently descended. Elizabeth cried out her name, and however much she intended to draw the twin's insistence, it would be so great that she would not doubt that she would use magic to break the door. Gently separating them, the young woman snorted impatiently, straightening up, stopping at the same place, green eyes glaring at the door with hatred.  
> _
> 
> _——— Josie, I know you're in there with her. I would hate to disturb your moment, but we have better things to do. ——— **The sister said, desperately knocking on the door, almost sinking her hand into the dark wood.**_
> 
> _——— Will your sister hinder us every time we are together? ——— A **sked Penelope in a low tone so that only she could hear. The brunette in turn denied, adjusting her messy robes and approaching her with furrowed brows. Penny put her hands on her hips and then rubbed her wrist** ———I understand they are twins, but there's no reason to be stuck with her all the time, Jojo. Well, put it on here ——— **She held the left wrist bracelet, the rounded object with the symbol similar to '' yin yang '' but instead the design resembled the owl eyes. She put it on the young woman's palm and looked at her sternly** ——— I want you to use it here when we're together. **  
> **_
> 
> _——— She needs me, I can't keep my sister waiting for my help when Lizzie only has me for everything. ——— **She uttered those words in a whisper, holding her right hand, caressing the back of his palm, then parting to pick up the object and look at the details** ——— What is that for? Look, I can't accept it, it's yours.  
> _
> 
> _——— It's an amulet, considered an inheritance from my family and I'm lending it to you while we're together. Have you ever heard of yin yang? It is basically the same thing, the pair of two forces, that is. When using this, one of those parts is where you want it ——— **Josie, captivated by her words, did not blink, paying due attention to the girl's movements indicating the parts of the amulet. Separating a half as a puzzle piece** ——— That dark one can put where she wants, for Lizzie to think and feel that she is in her room doing whatever she asks, and is here ——— **She said, leaning his thumb on the spare piece on the bracele** t ——— It is your true location, but no one but you can reveal it.  
> _
> 
> _——— I don't understand, it means that where to put that dark piece she will .. see me? ——— **Penelope nodded, she realized that it not only gave a false location, but also a kind of hologram of her. She considered questioning why the witch would carry an object with magic as powerful as it did, but she nodded, taking the other half and gathering** ——— You are full of secrets, Penny. Are you sure it will work? I mean, I don't want to cause problems or have Lizzie against me.  
> _
> 
> _——— Technically, yes, you'll know if you do. Now, better go. ——— **The soft tone of her voice made Josie a little more peaceful, though it was clear in the clear irises that the twin's attitude did not please her at all. Shrugging, she crossed her arms, walking towards the bed and sat down** ——— You know where to find me.  
> _
> 
> _[.............]_
> 
> The fact was that those memories came back to her almost all the time, even when hers longed to think of something else that had not involved Penelope, her mind cheated with herself, dragging another painful memory back to her. Josie knew exactly what happened that day, it was hours fulfilling her sister's wishes, physically forcing herself to carry out the requests regarding the mentally tasted with excitement each touch given by her.It ended up being too late when she finished his tasks, left Penny's bracelet under the door and went to her restless bedroom, the night's erotic dream was inevitable. Looking away from the girls in the room allowed such suffering to come in vain and soon hot tears swirled against his brownish irises and shook his heart in such a way that the heat overwhelmed her. _  
> _
> 
> The region of the forehead weighing more than the head and her only desire was to return to the bathroom, to hug its own legs, to drown in sorrows, and to complete, the fact that Park could never return to her arms, be dead in any place or have forgotten it. This did not happen only because Elizabeth held the sleeve of her T-shirt gently, with a certain brutality wiped the tears from her face so that they would not realize that Josie repeatedly suffered intensely from within, broken to pieces by a love she wasted. She took a deep breath in pauses, turning after her head in the direction of the two nodding, confirming she is well and that her slightly reddened eyes are just allergies to book dust.

——— What can't be possible, Josie? And what are you doing within the class time girls? ——— **Questioned Alaric appears at the doorframe putting his hands in his pocket. Josie's heart immediately froze, and at the same time she put the necklace back in her pocket, gesturing her pinky and index finger at the objects and the map on the floor disappeared before her father's green eyes focused on the spell**. **The same ones guiding directed the tri-video that shrugged her shoulders and folded her lips inward, emitting a funny sound inside his mouth, holding on to speak nothing but improvisation ———** So, none of the three will tell me?

Josie, Lizzie and Hope exchanged sideways glances without moving a muscle, side by side, forming a straight line and silence was present. The girl felt her veins flutter slightly around her head, pressing neurons to think incontinently about a contradiction.Not to mention that she was still hammering on the top of her mind what the father was talking to Mr. Park, did he have her own daughter's location or was her as lost as she was? In search of coherent responses of the witch's attitudes aiming at her well being. Confused, the girl stretched her neck, linking her gaze to that of her twin sister, massaged her lips together as if she wanted to say "I know you have the words in the tip of your tongue" for simply having an easier time talking suddenly in a snap fingers.

> Something that hers mental capacity prevented her, lying was not convenient for her all the time, especially under pressure from the older man glaring at her. She regularly pressed her fingers against the impatient palm, the galloping of the absurdly fast heart left she almost suffocated. There was a line running down the corner of her face, and the moment she considered desecrated any arguments, the sister stepped forward, raising her hand to deliver articulate sentences. Then she filled his chest with air and inhaled, throwing the air out with her lips forming a circle. Hope identified herself in the same way, walked into the room pretending to be tidying up the pile of books on the floor, putting it on her lap and lining it up on the dresser next to Josie's old bed.
> 
> ——— That's exactly why we were all studying together for the weekend tests. None of us wants to fail and have to deal with Dorian furious with us. Josie is having a hard time.... ——— **The brunette signaled a very slow nod, her bulging eyes said to cover up the truth regarding her sister's lack of sleep and concentration due to the events and the suffering of a broken heart, something that the father would not understand. Elizabeth puts her hands together and showed an amazing smile with her teeth showing ———** Understanding the study of ancestral magic, understanding all the ancestral charlatans has been difficult for her, so Hope and I came to help. Of course, after verifying that you are awake and apparently fine, aren't you, Josie? ——— **The sister affirmed her lips compressed secondary to her friend's movements touching the cover of books that certainly do not match this type of magic.**
> 
> ——— Very good girls, but you can help Josie with this difficult subject later. We need to talk, a little bird told me that you are looking for something called fusion, am I right, Josie?——— **The elder pleaded, putting her hands on her hips. Josie stated, and the sister rolled her eyes, understanding the reference. That's the way it's usually called Landon. On the one hand the brunette with brown eyes disapproves of the young man having reported this to her father when she longed to be alone and on the other hand perhaps she knows where the missing pages are** ——— Hope, can you give us a minute? **  
> **
> 
> Hope without hesitation waved goodbye to the twins, opened the door and then closed it to give them privacy. Inside the room they both sat on the bed with their hands between their legs completely focused on their father's desecrations. With each account, Josie felt as if knives hit her in the ribs, thinking that she would have to fight Lizzie for survival scared her. By simply making sure you would lose, you have six more years to complete twenty-two years. Either way, predicting that one of them will win has become his worst nightmare. Is that what made the girl you love to leave? To refuse to see you dead for who divided your whole life in a struggle of strength? Suddenly, what was being said came to her, a weak, fearful girl, unable to confess a simple "I love you" to Penelope Park, to fight for her own will without needing someone to fight for her.
> 
> Who guarantees that her confused mind will be able to do this? besides, she would blame herself all his life for seeing Elizabeth in a coffin while she lived. Too selfish if she thinks about it, she would rather put herself in front of a stray bullet than consider covering the body of the director's daughter. The two exchanged singular looks, the green orbs were panicking, the trembling in the lips and the strength that squeezed the palm of his hand evident. At least she wasn't the only one to fear, the touch made her feel Lizzie's energy, partly matched to her, it remained to put the cards on the table and think that the twin would triumph and Park would never see her again.
> 
> Josie felt pain in her subconscious, a sense of delirium skimming the back of her neck as if something bad was going to happen soon. Lizzie was never so quiet when Alaric left the room, leaving both sisters alone with their confused thoughts, standing in an invisible paradox between winning or losing. Away from her, she becomes strong enough to defeat her sister, the girl has as many dreams as she does, she is her family and she will certainly have a solution for that somewhere, to strive to find. When she stopped staring at the white ceiling of the room, she got up to meet the blonde who seemed to chew words in her mouth, she imagined that inside her head two ping-pong balls collided. In a welcoming manner without ceremony, she hugged awkwardly from the side, wrapping the taller in a long embrace. After all, I still remembered that she collaborated for the locator spell, even though Penelope '' hating '' the unexpected collaboration was gratifying for the siphon. The girl's head touched her shoulder, she felt the region moist with tears and the collective cry was inevitable. Joe longed to open his mouth to say something that would comfort her, as usual, but even she had no idea what to say.
> 
> In a loving way he stroked the blond hair between her fingers, but that days ago, she asked the young woman to stay away, she would never forgive her for keeping the secret about Park's departure. So, at this moment, hers company changed the past, frightened they both stayed minutes in that embrace, their attention fell when the elder's footsteps sounded through the door. This one and that one trembled, the chest rising and falling, the wrapping hands separated, giving space to the blonde who crawled to the other side of the bed, when she moistened her face and went to the dressing table.
> 
> ——— Josie? Lizzie? it's all right? I saw Mr. Saltzman tense down the hall leaving here. ——— **Milton said in a thick voice, slowing down at the end of the sentence as if he was afraid to say anything and break the silence between the twins. Scratching the back of his neck, he stayed on the doorjamb** ——— Well... I can come back later if I am.
> 
> ——— All right, MG. We're fine, it's nothing big——— **Lied the brunette, looking away from the highest. She had been exposed too much crying the last few times in front of him and that bothered her. Running his hand over the loose, wrinkled brown threads over his clothes, she swallowed a dry one without blurring the wood of the dressing table** ——— Do you need anything?
> 
> ——— Josie is lying, I am devastated to be honest and she can say she is fine. But, the truth is that we are both destroyed and condemned——— **Dramatized the melancholy sister sitting on the edge of the bed**. ——— Destined to fight to see who is stronger and survives, my life would be a waste of time! And I don't want to imagine having to ... kill my sister? Obviously I'm going to lose ——— **Her pleaded this time, taking a dramatic break by extending her hands forward and raising his eyebrows, the choking cry in her throa** t——— Other than that we are fine.
> 
> ——— Lizzie, we know it's the other way around and don't be dramatic, our father will find a solution, we can find it if we have it somewhere. ——— **She replied as if it was an obvious answer, but the eldest did not even mention about the pages he was looking for, perhaps she would reveal if he had opened her mouth. Shrugging the brunette, she stood up** ——— Our father did not say that this will be our destiny, six years to go, and I will not stop until I know how to stop it.
> 
> ——— How can you be positive in this situation? Our fate is sealed because of a crap clan! ——— **Again, he raged, slapping his hands on the mattress that raised little dust. Then he pushed his face away and crossed his arms. Josie shot her eyes back in disdain and Milton slowly approached the blonde with a frown** \--—— Regardless of what happens, we will be together, right?
> 
> It was strange how the three of them seemed to be connected since Milton nodded at the same moment as Josie. She noticed that her friend did not take eyes off her sister, and soon remembered that as the months went by, hers fall for her never dissipated, the persistence of the brunette continued for days, months and almost a year that she entered school. Perhaps the girl spent too much time reading tales and stories of teenage cliche, the connection of the two attracted her, so much so that seeing MG raise her hand caressing her sister's back made her cheeks slightly reddened and a comfortable feeling inside her chest. She was at least pleased that someone besides her has feelings for her twin and appears to be willing to face any stupid monster that appears at school for the sake of the young woman. As for her only armor, she is now turning around in the confines of Belgium with a broken heart, or after healing, who knows in nearby cities alone for a single purpose that Jo was unable to express.
> 
> However, she waved goodbye to both of them and left the room, returning to Penelope's old room, where in fact it is the place where you can feel close to her, you can still smell the sweet aroma of her rose perfume, slightly mixed with the smell of popcorn that one day they spent the afternoon together watching action movies that the brunette enjoyed so much. The memory massaged her chest on her way and when she stepped inside the room she threw his body on the bed and decided to remain quiet right there.
> 
> The atmosphere of excitement was postponed like a palpable cloud over the school as the night approached. At dusk, the summer air itself seemed to be reverberating with euphoria, and when the night stretched like an awning over the thousands of teenagers running on the lawn, the last vestiges of a busy day faded away as their tired eyes closed. To rest your confused and lonely mind. The next morning the body woke up asleep, and her head weighed as much as a bag of cement, she couldn't quite remember hers nightmare or stormy dream, but the notion that there was a part to be remembered and another, so true that it gave her impression of a dejavu when looking to the left in the window seeing a band of werewolves arguing in one of their daily workouts. She slowly stretched her body like a lazy cat, it took longer to reason out today's plans than usual. The holidays were approaching, in two days the number of students would decrease to half a dozen, because some of them had no goals or the parents intended to search later, and she would possibly travel with her mother and sister as in most summers.
> 
> However, I couldn't leave without first discovering where in that school the missing part of Penelope's bracelet could be. In a way, finding the white pendant would not make your search easier, the location spell will fail again and your hopes will be reduced to zero. But if there was one thing she learned from Penelope Park, she was stubborn until the last leaf on the tree fell and at the end of her story the girl with ebony hair, caramel skin and eyes as green as the wet grass after a rainy day would belong to your life again.
> 
> Wrapping her hair between her fingers, she made a common hairstyle, dividing it on two sides, tying and forming two side bunches, leaving two free strands in the front just like the style of the game in which they decided to accept Penelope's proposal and try to win. To give it more charm, she tied two red ribbons and put in the basics of makeup as possible in order to hide the dark circles under the night. She wore the classic uniform, putting on her favorite yellow blouse and the skirt, her ex-girlfriend usually wears. As she passed the corridors she checked her sister's room, yesterday's news could leave Lizzie in a crisis, but when she pushed the door open with her palm, she found the blonde sleeping calmly clinging to a pillow, as if nothing but sleep could be more peaceful. Milton didn't sleep next to her, Josie pulled out a breath of air, snuck in, snatching up the talisman that her mother gave her twin as a gift to use to talk to her when she got nervous, and cautiously closed the door. Instantly her eyes went out of focus, her eyebrows disguised and a vague look of unconcern covered her face, like someone who had just caught a glimpse.
> 
> She started to map the places that Penelope walked with her on the day of remembrance, right after helping Liz with the preparations and she had time before nightfall, the two went to a place that the brunette used to avoid going to. The smell of marijuana made his stomach churn, his nose irritate and his face as wrinkled as that of a sad Bulldog. Behind these docks, her had a beautiful view of a field of flowers, the rock high and wide enough to accommodate both.
> 
> When she arrived, the witches looked her up and down, apparently noticing weight loss and slender face. Josie shrugged, pretending not to mind, putting the talisman back in the pocket of her yellow blouse because frowning eyes were enough, I would hate to think about speculating what she would do with a flashy pink stone because of the sunlight. Josie tied her face and held her breath, instantly feeling the bubbling noise in her stomach, going directly to the place and her plan would have worked if it weren't for a woman of the same height standing like a statue in front of her. Beautiful, wavy, dark blond hair,A bust considerably larger than she appeared to have, her skin white, but slightly tanned by exposure to the sun, her eyes as clear as the reflection of a blue petal in a puddle of water.
> 
> The siphon's heartbeat began to increase unregulated, so she heard the blood pumping in her eardrums. Jade took his arm gently, dragging her to the opposite side of the meeting point, Half hidden among a tall and burly tree, making it difficult for the other witches to look curious. Abruptly she pulled hers arm down, what did that girl think she was doing to treat so much intimacy that way? Okay, Josie knew that the vampire had been jealous at some point during her courtship with Park, she had spent too much time to keep that feeling, at least in the way she imagined. She kept his arms crossed, his lips tight and slightly warm in the lump in her ear.
> 
> ——— What do you want, Jade? Look, if you are going to do the same thing as those girls, you better leave me alone, please——— **She asked, indicating with her head the group of about four novice witches who whispered among themselves** ——— Just say what you want and get out of here.
> 
> ——— You really don't know me well, Josie. I'm better than that bunch of gossips. I came after you because I need to tell you something, it's about Penelope ——— **Suddenly Josie's ears stopped burning and seemed to stand up straight. Ready to hear what relationship they both had, did rumors in the halls about her being this way reach everyone? For sure, the school seems to have radios nearby. The brunette softened her arms and swallowed hard, watching Jade move into her pocket and take the piece that Josie was looking for, before the siphon could catch the vampire, she lifted it higher and exclaimed** ——— No, before I knew how I got it here you need to hear me. Maybe you've figured out where your girl might be 


	7. Chapter Six - A path somewhere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, how are you? first, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. Is anyone out there? Because more new things have seen. I apologize for the delay, unfortunately these weeks have been very busy, I needed to do work and help my mother who needed surgery on her hand. But, everything is fine now and I finally got some time to finish,
> 
> For tips I tried to shorten the paragraphs, I know it was huge but most are dialogues. Besides I hope you like this one, have you seen this cover? She gives little spoilers hahaha.
> 
> I hope you like this one, and who wants more surprises about Penelope? well, here they are. Without further ado, good reading
> 
> Music: Calum Scott - No Matter What  
> Music link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kBIhqNT5gsE&list=RDkBIhqNT5gsE&start_radio=1  
> Translation: A path somewhere

> _——— **Y** ou really don't know me well, Josie. I'm better than that bunch of gossips. I came after you because I need to tell you something, it's about Penelope ——— Suddenly Josie's ears stopped burning and seemed to stand up straight. Ready to hear what relationship they both had, did rumors in the halls about her being this way reach everyone? For sure, the school seems to have radios nearby. The brunette softened her arms and swallowed hard, watching Jade move into her pocket and take the piece that Josie was looking for, before the siphon could catch the vampire, she lifted it higher and exclaimed ——— No, before I knew how I got it here you need to hear me. Maybe you've figured out where your girl might be ....  
> _

In the past, listening to '' your girl '' was a comment made by most witches who met every Tuesday at a campfire to protest, to report discoveries of spells and alchemy. Within these whispering conversations in the hallway, Josie was reputed to be '' the girl from Penelope Park '', not the other way around. Neither was it an influence for the groups at school, unlike the reputation of the caramel-skinned brunette, the brunette was content to be invisible, something that has become common since her departure. Since the rumors now point to the weak and sick girl who became that last month. However, she tasted and caused a burning flame in his chest when digesting such statements from Jade, so much so that her cheeks rose slightly and her gaze strayed. At the same time she was surprised by Jade's sudden interest in her ex-girlfriend. Anyone could notice from a distance that the vampire avoided going near the girl during the courtship, if it was not possible to notice in the exchange of crooked glances a kind of jealous smoke hung over Jade's nostril, this prevailed and little by little if Jo.

She should have ruminated that the director's daughter didn't notice, but attention to details, she was aware that your predecessor's intentions, she experienced a jealous circle that Park shrugged. One time the girl will tell one of the nights they slept together, the vampire kept secrets and in these the green-eyed witch feared that she would manage an uncontrolled attack on her girlfriend, at any cost trying to protect her.Only, Saltzman did not immediately understand her motives, but also preferred to wrinkle her nose rather than trust the blonde in front of.

There was a time when Jade had been missing for months at school, none of the girls knew the reason for that missing. Not even her twin sister, who routinely used to know the reasons for any intrigue inside and outside Salvatore school. However, her girlfriend was away for a few nights before the mysterious vampire reappeared in headmaster Saltzman's office in deplorable conditions. Josie had glimpses of that rainy night, when she left the room at three in the morning to notice the brunette's absence in her bed. She was faced with that scene and Penelope hides her hands inside the black overcoat given as a gift by Josie on her birthday. She remembered to squeeze hers sleep robe handily, to receive Park's worried look in her direction, running to welcome the siphon in her arms, stroking hair and hiding the slightly messy dark strands. Emanating a smell of gunpowder on her shoulders. The lapse of memory came little by little, aiming to increase every detail of the day, but sleep touched her senses, allowing her to focus only on the gentle gesture of the caramel-skinned witch who, after holding his hands and lying down again beside his bed. Turning the fact that Jade and Penelope hid something from her, she once dared to ask her, who pleaded - '' One day you will know, and I'm afraid it won't be good news, Jojo '' - maybe it was an alert, a little indifferent or private matters of the two. She shrugged, massaging her forehead with her fingertips in a circular motion, lightly feeling the side of her head throbbing.

——— Why would you know anything about the girl you always wanted to get away from? Jade, I know I was jealous of her. In fact I think everyone knows that ... ——— **Josie pleaded in a light and serene tone, despite the aggressive and timid intonation of the speech made Jade nibble her lips and swallow the words. The brunette put her hands on her hips and looked away from a group of Goth witches who whispered between them and laughed and covered their lips, covertly pointing to Josie's sloppy hair** ——— That had a crush on me. ——— **Again she paused for a long time to breathe, and held out her han** d——— What do you know about her amulet?

——— Was it that obvious? A long time ago, forget that. ——— **Jad and shrugged, showing that she was visibly uncomfortable, repeating a ring of nudging the back of her neck and curling her hair around her finger. Then, gasping with closed lips, shoving the amulet back into the pocket of her white shirt** \--—— I can't tell you here, come with me.

Josie hesitated taking a step back, somewhat thoughtful as to follow the vampire, use the magic to pick up the amulet and run. However, Jade turned away to walk towards the forest. The siphon rolled her eyes, but followed her with her head down, staring at the leaves scattered on the dry grass. Normally, its mind traveled in her own memories as she followed the sound of the grass trampled by hers flat shoes following the vampire forest inside. Each place like a cloud forming a lived moment passing before your eyes. It sounded like gray shadows representing the outline of her body and Penelope holding hands lying on the grass pointing upwards. That didn't make any sounds, but I could remember what they were talking about - '' That cloud reminds me of my grumpy father in the morning, look at the same tired expression '' - the laugh of the memorable brunette made her cheeks crawl and splash her lips.

Penny shook her head, resting her hips on the brunette's waist, her free hand slyly around the back of her neck, and then they both hugged each other, ignoring the gray clouds above. When the glimpse disappeared, hers pinched himself on the arm, making it happen without his ex-girlfriend. Having to fantasize about the traits of a day that she won't be able to return to, even uncomfortable in the instant that Jade whispered that they were approaching, she chose to keep more distance, the vampire's senses would easily prove the sensation of crying by scratching her eyes.

Josie nodded at the small wooden house in front of her. It looked more like a two-room house, old and moldy, hidden between the few windows. On the side was a closed hatch, the wood slightly scratched as if a wolf or animal with claws had sharpened there. The same place that one of the first monsters to appear at the school will face Hope, Alaric and Lizzie. Although she did not participate at the time, the twin's reports pointed directly to the cabin. Around two o'clock in the afternoon the strong sun reflected in a small puddle on the left, the clouds gradually reached her, thick and gray, the strong and icy wind indicating that it might rain later. Whatever it is, the purpose of Jade to bring here and as secret as Penelope's information is, to stay five minutes in the peaceful atmosphere to raise the hair on the back of her neck. As they entered the place, the girl's smell soon recognized that smell of gunpowder rubbing inside her nose. Her stomach churned and her left hand automatically covered the height of the nose bone from her lips. Unlike the vampire who shrugged when approaching a couple of wizards smoking marijuana sitting on a sofa with the upholstery out, the color is faded brown, the cushions are punctured and on the couch the beige wood will be on display. Both babble swearing after being asked out, at the mercy of the teenager's vampire fangs and dilated pupils who used their ability only to chase them away and then made the common stance by removing the remnants of the drug spread on the side table.

——— They shouldn't be here at this hour, don't you like that smell? ——— **Said the blonde raising her eyebrow, looked at her, who shook her head. The slightly reddened forehead has held your breath for so long. Throwing the air so hard into the wind, the scene made the vampire hold a laugh on her lips and invite the young woman to sit on the couch** \--—— Soon the smell passes, with time she gets used to it. Sit here, and don't worry, I won't bite you! ——— **She said wryly making a face** ——— Unless you want to...

——— I'm certainly never going to get used to it, it happens for years and every time it makes me ... retch! ——— **Complained Josie is sitting next to the girl, who was trying very hard not to fix her bright green eyes on her dark brown ones. Who will be distracted poking her nails and not even noticed. Completely ignoring the joke, these were words that her ex-girlfriend used to say to provoke her, and they usually worked** ——— Jade, can we stay focused on the purpose of coming here? I don't want to be rude, but what you just said seems like what ... no, never mind.

——— That flirting using the same words make you uncomfortable, doesn't it? ——— **The tone of her voice was ironic** ——— Living with someone leads you to assimilate what you say as tips, I mean, most witches in that school learned a lot from her and better. These '' words '' always have the same effect, and to make it clear I'm just kidding.——— **She gave a nasal laugh by stretching her arm on the back of the couch, searching with her eyes for any remaining drug they used. Josie forced her vocal cords to make a sound similar to when she forces herself to cough, drawing her attention back** ——— Oh, sure, forgive me!

——— Are you saying you spent time with her? ——— **The brunette swore somewhat on the defensive, was Jade lies about it or did the two exchanges more than words? The siphon's mind began to create theories, making the corner of her face start to sweat cold and its eyebrows bow down.** **Holding the arm of the couch, her moved away centimeters** ——— Because apparently she has much more to tell me than perhaps knowing where Penelope might be. Look, for weeks I have been torturing myself mentally for the fact that it was my fault, it was months when she practically asked me for reasons to stay and I gave her more motivation to leave. So if you're saving anything you don't know, this is the time to talk.

——— Oh, calm down, Josie! Nothing happened between us, were you crazy? I may have liked you once, but she and I wouldn't be able to hurt your feelings. I know enough to understand that she did everything for you all the time, she loves you in a way that I never met anyone who did the same——— **Jade said with melancholy in her voice, it was clear for Josie to realize that she hopes could be as lost as yours.** **A draft of air hit eyes, but it was not enough to stifle the tears there almost jumping from hers orbs. The mention of loving and never having said this the brunette broke into pieces.** ——— So I decided to follow it from afar, because I could clearly see that someone loved you to a point that you only see in series and books? ——— **Jade held a snigger in her throat and let it out slowly through her nostrils, looking away. Interlacing the string of your pants on your fingers.**

——— You are absolutely right, I never said the same words, I was or am still too weak to confess what I think. Jade, have you been through this? ——— **asked the young woman in a hoarse voice, trying not to give in to the melancholy present in the room and return to square one sitting on the floor of the room without structures. In a gesture of gentleness, she put his palm on the vampire's shoulder and the other between her leg ———** Just now I realized everything she did and so I need to know if something is wrong. I can't let Penelope get hurt again for me **.** **  
**

——— I really don't want to talk about what happened or not with me, it's silly of someone who has done a lot of shit in life ——— **Jade shrugged, taking the palm of her hand over Josie's that opened her eyes wide with the touch. Then she took the young woman's hand and guided it down, supporting his own leg. Subsequently engulfing the hand in the pocket, taking the missing part of the amulet** ——— It is easier to show you what I discovered than to speak, if you allow me to put my hand on your forehead, I can pass on my memories of yours. Don't think about anything else while doing this, keep your mind free, okay?

Her options were minimal, she had no right side to follow and her intuition whispered in her ear - She knows the truth - it could be her own mind playing a trick, the thread of expectation and perseverance in putting together every important trick she can take two concrete responses to Penelope's whereabouts. Josie stared at the faded brown ceiling for brief seconds, as if trying to align her thoughts on a mind map, red pins holding memories, crossed lines forming a decreasing sequence of the past and wishes of the present. Keeping calm inside your head has always been a challenge, the real problem will always be sealed to your being. Indecision that affected her life and that if she remained tied to these roots, Jade's plan would not work either. Once in one of the classes, the book instructed by the educator came in handy right now. In one of the paragraphs, she remembered that the main tool for high concentration of the spell would be to imagine her mind as a huge blank sheet of paper. Filled with momentary things and erased when finished. Taking in the apprenticeship, she shook her head up and down signaling that the vampire had started and shrugged.

At first, nothing different happened, not even the sensation of having her head being evasive invaded. At this moment, the scenery in front of you will change, the walls where Jade walked were polished, pictures hung everywhere, some of the corridors with square tables almost the same color as the rest of the objects, with portraits of prominent students and trophies from which most were fake. Used to represent and give the impression of a school for humans, when in certain months of the year games and events are held in order to disguise it from the others. She could feel her chest rise and fall frantically as the blonde's steps accelerated to the left of the exit door. There was a crash when the clock on the wall hit the hands and a resounding noise alerted the students to the end of classes for today. Jade, on the other hand, cared little, she spent among the students in despair, as if a second being kind to ask them to get out of the way could hinder their commitment. Its shadow had been filling spaces that the sun's rays illuminated, the bluish sky without a cloud, which was extremely similar to the first day of summer, since they are in the spring and normally the climate would be a middle ground between warmth and heat.

Josie didn't understand why her friend was heading that way to the docks where the witches smoke again. There was a chance to open your eyes and question, but that would break the connection. Returning to focus, the walk took the girl against a witch of medium height, long black hair and straight, with light waves at the ends, tied in a neat ponytail, a red satin bow and the classic robes of the students of the Salvatore school. The students whispered like a group of hyenas laughing loudly enough to scare the birds that rested there in one of the small marble fountains scattered around. They waved and smiled, Josie watching that made sure that the girls in a split second spoke of the vampire, as the forced smile and excess of sympathy passed this vision.Somehow the teenagers' trembling hands twisted their fingers inside the jeans pockets. Unlike the routine, the young woman with yellowish threads chose to wear her own robes instead of the uniform, the director irrelevating her decision. The pair of eyes as dark as the night twilight of the first day of winter, shot herself analyzing her feet from her head.

——— I've been waiting for you for almost half an hour, where were you? ——— **She said in a superior tone, Alyssa held out her index finger, preventing hers reply, and then moved closer, away from the other three who resumed the chat**. ——— No matter, did I bring what I asked for?

——— Oh, and do you think it's an easy task to find something that doesn't belong to me and that was well hidden? ——— **Jade replied wryly raising her eyebrows as if the question was obvious. Then she wrapped the pendant in her palm, held it with its index finger and thumb showing** ——— As promised, but why the hell does that crap matter to you?

——— It has nothing to do with me, but what it's worth. ——— **Alyssa asked in a calm voice. Jade raised her eyebrows as if to speak to continue explaining his reasons before handing over** ——— Milton, told me in the morning that he was looking for an amulet, part of it, that belonged to Penelope Park.

——— Since when have you been doing vampire favors, Chang? I imagine he must have promised you a night full of tricky and boring things that I know you like, am I right? ——— **Jade debauched pushing her lips forward, making them wrinkled, her frown showing smooth lines and shrugging her shoulders imitating a sly child about to cry, mocking the situation** **. The girl's large, dark, oriental eyes shot her in such a way that a double-edged sword was thrown directly at the supernatural's face, who shrugged pretending to chew gum, handing the amulet carefully. And when the other reached out to take it, she brought it back to herself and put her hand back in her pocket ———** Oh, don't look at me like that, we can pretend it's a lie. Come on, tell me what a diabolical plan you have to use something from that girl, you hate each other.

——— My plans are none of your business, girl, and you think I'm stupid enough to go around spreading information to you? Exactly you who keep a horrible secret inside your prey because you fear that you will be put in a dungeon? Silly, it's just the deal! ——— J **ade, who once smiled playfully, broke the smile more like a clown with smeared makeup, hers beautiful pool blue eyes fell as if drops of acid were expelling from there. No one knew that their lack of control could be deadly. Swallowing a dry one the young blonde put it in Alyssa's hand. The tip of her ears burning with cholera** ——— As I imagined, Josie's luck that she must now be doing much better at that school for the rich or would it be in a big ambush? Oops, I already said too much. Thank you for that, Jade Ellut.

Urgently propelling her away from Jade's hands, she turned to her left, walking automatically as if its feet were free of ligaments, marching away until she thought about what had just heard. Suddenly his head seemed to weigh so much that her thin body, which lost a lot of weight recently, staggered like a checkerboard chess pawn, tumbling to the side, leaning its back against the hollow wall of the place. Its advance of weeks now came crashing down, almost disappearing with the shivering wind from the window beside it. There were two chances for the disappearance of her ex-girlfriend, that guilt from the night of her departure hit again the heart that gave two jumps back, if it is possible that the pirouette organ was the sensation that appears.

What did Alyssa Chang mean by an ambush? Does it have anything to do with it? Josie knows that both families knew each other, Penny told her that before coming to that school in the previous one the oriental tried at any cost to become more popular than her, playing tricks to sabotage her, feeling like a cat hunting a mouse, falling between her own tricks and perpetually looking for childish revenge that the ebony haired young woman had often been kind to make things easier. However, would it endure me to do something bad just to stop competing for attention with the lowest? Josie shook her head frantically as she sat on the floor, her hands covering her ears trying to overshadow the wind and hide the vampire's hoarse voice in slow motion. Little by little she could feel despair move from her insides to her warm chest, run her fingertips, squint her eyes with such avarice that tears leaked from her pupils. It was too overwhelming information, she acted in control for many years, she was not the twin who used to lose control of her emotions and allow magic to take over the body, but remember that Penny's selfish heart gets hurt and destroys every time. Passing day it hit like a thud in the rib.

Josie found herself again with the black hole filled as soon as Penelope Park spent days, months asking to show back all the love she had when they were together, settling for crumbs and disgusted looks, she continued what she always did. Something Lizzie Saltzman had never done for her, despite the regrets, she was on her side, holding her face in the moment when a sad feeling disturbed her nights of sleep. Jo can imagine the brunette's soft hand lightly touching her cheeks, the sexy and seductive voice whispering in her ear '' you can take it, this is just a phase, every witch has lost control once in her life. She needs to be strong for you, Jojo '' and he poured himself into more pain, closed her eyes clinging to this illusion.

On the other hand, the moldy couch ricocheted off the wooden floor, three feet from the floor, throwing the upholstery into the air, the foam flying around the siphon that has now entered another universe. Jade cried out in despair, but the young woman with the brown iris suddenly deafened, the floor shivered and didn't bother her. As if something drained his energy, the Park's dull image faded with the sweet sound of his voice, her lungs burned like embers, she dug his nails into the thighs exposed by the striped skirt of his uniform. Who did you think cheat? It was obvious that without her at her side, the world would collapse, metanoia whipping her on the bones of hers back, no foolish object would do, a picture on the desk, the birthday necklace, the bewitched pen for the diary. The red hard cover newspaper, containing all the secrets of the Salvatore school students that made her book most precious at this time covered that void, the uncertainty of the safety of the greenish-iris witch capable of awakening each side of her hidden. Her head turned to see a vampire on her knees in front of her, who didn't take long to pull her into a warm embrace in order to contain her emotional distress. The house would not last any longer if it continued to explode objects with its gemini magic.

The way her heart set in her chest when the young woman squeezed her ribs tighter, sticking your bodies together, burning like a cup of hot tea palpating her chest. The surroundings of the thoughts moved away, the head tilted to the side, fitting the shoulder of the blonde, who with the right massaged her back and the other engulfed in the brown threads. She could do a satire at that moment or maybe walk away from Jade and run away, but what she did was to taste the gesture, tense hers jaw and contour the lip density in order to moisten the dry region. Timidly raising her arms and repeating the affectionate gesture, she did not know that she needed a hug at the moment. Jade, putting the tip of her tongue between her teeth, gave a hissing sound similar to a television hers, just like what a mother usually does to an agitated baby. Josie, who was trying to hold the cry in her throat, surrendered, her lips trembled, a berry like hot steam massaging from the nasal area to the larynx, and as if she had been holding this for a long time the air escaped, in a spectral cry that filled the silence with the sharp sound of your crying. She clutched the white robes of the young woman of medium height, digging in the nails that compressed the thin skin of the palm.

With each sigh the region of the lung seemed to tear, sobbing mixed with the muffled sounds of wailing, her eyes closed weak and moist. Although it seems like a reaction from someone who will just bury hers loved one, for Josie the pain of a broken heart was equal, it seemed tirelessly prolonged and still without answers. A smile expanded on Jade's face when a slightly thick voice intruded on the chaotic atmosphere of the house. Lizzie Saltzman was standing at the doorjamb looking in disbelief at the broken furniture, the foam on the couch turning the wooden floor into a fluffy white mountain, open windows and shattered glass the vampire in turn without a scratch. Josie turned her head when she recognized the taller one, little by little her shaking stopped as her sister approached, bending her knees to the floor to bring them both together in a protective gesture. The look over the brunette's shoulder meeting the blueness of the vampire she thanked without making any sound from her lips. When she felt the need for a separation, the director's daughters stood in front of him, while the other stood up for a moment, marching to the upper corner of the hut, sitting with her legs folded. Elizabeth grabbed the shoulders of the brown-eyed young woman and was devastated to understand the cause, but instead of protesting, she brought her close to her body, stroking the top of her head very gently.

——— You don't have to try to be strong all the time, Josie. Keep that bubble of feelings within yourself and result in it——— **Said the blonde showing the corner of her eyes the mess that the house will become. Then massaging her sister's shoulders, going up and down trying to comfort her, which gradually stopped sobbing ———** I know we both have a complicated, insidious and very dark destination for two teenage witches, but I want you to know that I'm your side regardless of what a monster, a villain or our relationships try to separate us.

——— In thinking that your selfishness, my insecurity was such a problem that we stopped acting like sisters. After I tell you everything, I think we deserve something together. A task for crazy twins! ——— **Her pleaded still that the little shaky voice made her sister press her lips laughing. Sniffing her nose, running the back of his hand over the region, she looked away at Jade, who waved goodbye. Josie raised her open palm and cried out** ——— Jade, do you want to go with us? After all, we're friends, right?

——— I appreciate the invitation, but I have agreements with you who know who, who by the way hates waiting. ——— **She moved her right shoulder upward, touching her chin with a wink. Josie understood who she was referring to, comparing Alyssa Chang to the feared Voldemort from the Harry Potter books. Even if that information desecrated by the oriental woman raised doubts about her character and secrets, it was too much an exaggeration to oppose the teenager to such a cold character.** ——— You could meet me in the garden tomorrow to go for a walk if you like, could you? Now I have to go, it's good to see you too, Lizzie. ——— **Having said that, in a fraction of a second, the young woman disappeared, leaving only the floral scent of her perfume.**

\--- You know who? Who the hell is she referring to? Oh, I'm going to fill you with questions about what happened here, because they were certainly not just talking. Look, to mention the sister who flirts with others, it's me, you know? ——— **The twins laughed in sync, patting each other's arms lightly. Although the impending sadness on Josie's pale face, the second of hysterical laughter eased the pressure on her chest** ——— Let's get out of here before this mold damages my pores, I can ask Hope for help to prepare cookies that I know you like, let's marathon a movie of your choice. It is the least I can do while your world falls apart.

\--- What? not everything about me and Jade means making out, Lizzie. She was just showing me about Penny's amulet, it was just that. ——— **Josie said, visibly calmer, throwing her sister's arms up in order to lie in her lap and receive coffee for a few more minutes** **. Leaning her head on the leg of the young woman with blue irises, her conscious now noticed the last sentence said. Something that practically threw the twin in the face in one of hers ancestor fights. Due to the vague recollection, she supported her arms at the side, turning the spine and lifted his chin up, immediately taking an upright posture sitting on the floor beside the Saltzman.** ——— It's funny that you say that, I didn't think you would understand.

——— The cropped satan was right, I acted like a stranger by your side, I thought only of what I wanted and I never asked what was your will. I hate to have to apologize or justify the dark witch. ——— **Lizzie said with sincerity, so much that it startled Josie that she had to open her eyes theatrically in disbelief. Your cell phone stayed in your bed, it was a moment that a recording was indispensable** **. Instead he appreciated the truth in his sister's blue eyes. For a brief second he felt his sockets threaten to get wet, but he held tight and curled his lips, smiling without showing teeth** ——— Love, it's complicated to give you, just look at your sister's rump. What relationship worked? You see, her bad spirit was real only in my head.

Josie mentioned that she was going to open her mouth to speak, but she didn't. Pinching her lips inward she turned her gaze to a fixed point on the wall, a side crack near the window and reflected. Of all the people at school who had a friendly relationship with the witch with ebony hair, green eyes that made her shiver, an extraordinary touch, medium height and a sarcastic smile, we're able to change Lizzie Saltzman's view of her. Since the first months at school, both created rivalries, it was clear how quickly her popularity grew, abstracting Elizabeth's posture, taking her dear sister out of her arms to be secretly together in the most unreasonable places they could to escape the principal. The brunette's chin softened with the blonde's sudden change, which brainwashed her so she could understand both sides of the situation, perhaps in reality the mature form that acted made Josette vehement. The girl did her best not to let the remorse of that farewell take her away from her sister again, but she couldn't look at the pair of eyes staring at him hopefully without wanting a tingling pinched the lump in her ear. She needed a moment alone, in the bedroom, grabbing the red diary and perhaps bringing her belongings back to the old room, sleeping next to the director's daughter and having the warmth of her embrace.

——— We need to go back to school, it is starting to get dark .. ——— **Said the brunette patting her skirt to remove the remnants of dust from the floor when getting up, walking without waiting for the twin to do the same** ——— I need a shower, I promise to come back to our room when I feel ready for it.

——— Of course, as you see fit and I'll give you your space. Josie .. ——— **Lizzie said, raising her voice so that her sister could turn her back. The look of both met, the brunette held her elbow attentively** \--—— When will you forgive me for not having contact that she would leave and will we be like before?

[.................]

**• Somewhere in Belgium •**

On the other side of the world, the climate was completely different. The rain came down like beams of light in the new year, sliding over the square windows of that bar in the center of the city. A sublime view of the large orange and light colored houses, which could easily be counted if you walked the veranda of the place. The three-storey commerce, of which divided into rooms with different age ratings. On the first floor decorated with rustic walls, on the ceiling, red and gold crystals that sparkled, tables and chairs of the same color of wood scattered. With a limited amount of drinks available in the holes in the wall, the bartender arranged personalized and colorful glasses in rows. In the background, expensive speakers, which should have cost the salary of four employees, were between two boxes on a high stage beside the corridor that led to the upper floor. Local people agreed that due to the angry rain coming from outside, it made the environment peaceful, giving the chills if children could attend. Half a century ago, rumors said that it had been the center of wizard magic, so wicked that no other supernatural creature had the firm rank to fight you. Every human who saw the picture hanging on the wall of medieval gentlemen wearing their swords in front of a battalion of hooded men changed the beginning of the story. However, two boys sitting on the best part of the penthouse knew the truth, denied when a new employee insisted on telling them another narration, as if every minute one of them was fired for spilling coffee on the lap of a rich and ignorant man.

——— Frankly, I can't understand the terrible organization of this place. When that boy doesn't drop a pillar on the floor, another lady swears at him and somehow my coffee always comes cold. You are very courteous in trying to sabotage me every time I think of getting up to complain to the supervisor! ——— **He profaned a young man with dark hair, light brown eyes and thick eyebrows, the same sarcastic look typical of the Park brothers. Passing the ring into the cup, he drank the warm coffee, he complained to, drinking his left leg on top of the other** ——— Tell me that the reason for our meeting is not family matters, I have things to resolve before I return home.

——— Could you complain less, Gregory? I would be younger every second if was postulating no more than a lady in old age with back pain. The coffee is cold because you spend too much time looking at skirts or native blondes who cut him ——— **The other boy pleaded, this in turn had greenish eyes that from time to time were so clear that the blue water of the ocean. Apparently older, black and wavy hair like his grumpy brother. He waved elegantly to an approaching waitress, asking for the same cup of coffee with milk with two drops of sweetener** ——— I believe your appointment can wait. Our problem this time involves our sister, Penelope.

——— Ah, my dear, could you bring me a chocolate croissant? thankful! ——— **Again the boy was distracted by the blonde, giving him a flirtatious smile. The older man pretended to cough by putting his fist over his fist to get his attention** ——— Sorry, who were you referring to? Trevor, if we get back to the subject of that girl you will ...

——— Call me Anthony, I hate the second name and you know it. Penelope, our sister needs us. I mean, not that I went to both of us, but I got a call earlier today from the witch school here. The one where half of our family went to school and where you went ... ——— **Trevor paused before continuing, knowing that made him ashamed. He remembered how much he needed to hear his mother slapping him with harsh words for his middle brother's irresponsibility. The brunette adjusted his suit and took a quick sip of coffee, then put the cup back on the table** ——— You know what I mean about your situation. It turns out that hypothetically she has been missing classes for about a week.

——— Years go by and you still think Penny needs our help. Let's face it, when was the last time you heard her ask for help from any of us? Are you sure this is not a bad joke? As far as I know she is very well ——— **Trevor shook his head. He lied the youngest, it was obvious that he hasn't heard from his younger sister for longer than he imagined. They ended up moving away after enrolling in school Salvatore stopped sending letters to pieces or as he used to call him Nelly. He swallowed hard, leaning his arms on the table to incarnate forward** ——— She... may be around, brother. You don't think you went after that, do you? Because, nobody knows, but the two of us, Adelaide pretends that nothing happened that night.

——— I assume not, our sister is smart, shrewd, calculating and often faster than a cheetah. But, she would be throwing his body into the sea treading on forbidden territory, if you understand the pun ——— **Trevor put his hands back into his suit pocket and looked around suspiciously, as if it was as if no one could see them or overhear the conversation** ——— I would never let anyone hurt her. Besides us, someone else is waiting.

[...........]

**• Mystic Falls •**

In the city where both mornings and evenings coincided in the terrifying climate, monotonous during the seasons. The dawn air, a smoking and energetic array, the sun was so high that Josie had to get up quickly from the bed, squinting, holding the curtain's reins, uncomfortable with the light like a vampire at the sensitive touch of the sun on the skin. She longed to throw himself on the bed for a few minutes, perhaps more hours due to the turbulent dawn she had. This time, no nightmare with hers ex asks her to choose which side to follow, nor the terror of seeing hers own body in a coffin if she were defeated by twin. Her lack of control yesterday confirmed that even the present situation is weak enough for any unexpected event to cause the loss of her powers or its own life as predicted at age 22, merging with hers twin is another option without escape, death. The young woman walked over to the witch's old room collecting her belongings, as promised she would return to her old old room to try to reconnect with her. Spending the rest of the day locked in this environment reflected exactly one month after Miss Mystic Falls, she has to try to give Lizzie a second chance, who has proven to understand her situation, hoped to help herself if she drowned again. In regret. Had questioned when she would forgive her for keeping such information from the departure of the girl with dark, wavy hair, coveting the day when he would restore their relationship the same as before. However, for a young man with jaboticaba eyes, her would certainly palliate more cycles until the sensation clears his chest without resentment. **  
**

Josie looked at her reflection in the mirror, running her fingers under her eyes, analyzing the lightening region, before huge dark circles filled her face. Her massaged from cheek to chin, waking up and taking the lazy out on Sunday morning. Under no circumstances would tasks hinder you from doing what you should have done in time. Use the prism that Lizzie often manipulates for therapy and lull sessions when she is away. Since the real Penelope could not speak to you, and personally, she would start to stutter if she tried to say what she feels, that way you can control and feel less heavy.Done her personal hygiene, wearing gray sweatpants, a little yellow shirt with the sleeves, running shoes and the object in her pocket opened the bedroom door and turned to lock it. The corridors are routinely empty at nine o'clock on Sunday morning, a large number of students celebrate until dawn unconcerned, yet tiredness consumed them. Humming with her lips as she went down to the music she played during the dance training day of the competition most appreciated by her sister, also her last dance with Park. Then, crossing the corridor to the garden, she remembered that Jade had scheduled to meet to walk 'It may be healthy for you, keep your head a little and then go after a solution' 'exchanged thoughts with herself. Distracted by this, her body came into contact with another one and soon her hips unbalanced, falling on the dewy grass, her hands dangled at her side for support and her head lifted to know who was in front of her.

\--- I'm sorry! My head is in the clouds today, are you all right? ——— **Her uttered Jade's calm, serene voice, reaching out to lift her off the floor. Josie stood, paralyzed, seemed to see a ghost** ——— I know that not everyone wakes up looking like a princess, but be nice, I'm wonderful today, don't you think? Oh, wait for me there. I have to get something first.

Josie just nodded, still and headed for the bench near a beautiful garden with roses of multiple colors. The vampire suddenly dropped her expression of displeasure, speeding up the steps to enter the school again. Jade looked up looking for someone else, which was not difficult due to the lack of awake students. Right next to the bookshelf, a witch of a stature common to a teenager, her age was waiting for her, stamping her feet on the floor like a desperate rabbit. She looked at her inscrutably, her jaw tightening as she approached, putting her hands in her pocket. Alyssa Chang checked to see if anyone else was looking at them and fixed her dark eyes on her again, from top to bottom, just like a hawk about to catch its prey. Without delay, she crossed her arms over her breasts, a shy smile appeared from the corner of her lips, but this caused Ellut's heart to stop for a few seconds.

——— The first part of our agreement was made, she believed it, didn't she? ——— **Jade nodded a little impatient** ——— Great, and we're not doing anything wrong if they're half true, don't you think? I need you to meet me later, I still need you to complete the spell ——— **Alyssa said threateningly, the words, underlining in the air, the girl in front of her nodded and was leaving when the witch held her arm** —- Remember, if I betray you, I'll put you back in that horrible place of prison, we understand, I suppose, right Jade?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoop! Whoop! little witches and witches, what did you think? Many things happened in this chapter and I confess that I separated each one very carefully.
> 
> Penelope has two older brothers, did you like that? Oh, and to make it easier to understand what they look like:
> 
> Anthony Trevor R. Park = Braeden Lemasters (Older)
> 
> Gregory James R. Park = Gavin Lightwood (Middle brother)
> 
> Oh, and do you think that something happens between Jade and Josie? Because we saw a climate in the air, by the way I want to know whether or not you should trust it.
> 
> Ah, an important thing! The prison that Alyssa refers to is not the prison world, but another one that I will explain later.
> 
> That's it my dear readers, I hope you enjoyed the surprises and may have made up for the delay. Kisses of light and big hug ♥
> 
> Follow me on twitter for more information: @misslulumarie_


	8. Chapter Seven - No matter where I am, what I feel will not change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, how are you? first, I want to apologize for taking so long to update. I apologize for the delay, unfortunately these weeks have been very busy, I have not abandoned the story, see? It's just time that I was missing, but here I am.
> 
> For tips I tried to shorten the paragraphs, I know it was huge but most are dialogues. Besides, I hope you like this one, because we will finally have Penelope.
> 
> Good reading
> 
> Music: Fleurie - Hurricane  
> Music link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZcf3oXfz5k&list=RDnZcf3oXfz5k&start_radio=1

Alyssa Chang moved away from the girl with faded blond hair, while staring at her out of the corner of her eye without moving a muscle in her face. Like a bird of prey standing on a branch of the highest tree on the landing, her made a point of ensuring that part of hers plan was part of the deal, because hers pending affairs should not be interrupted by a girl who will be able to hear in detail every word said, as well as easily identifying whether you are lying, as hearing your fast beat would prove the theory that trembling lips could mean that inside, the desire was desperate to bury to an individual what hers Machiavellian mind had been up to. Everyone at school knew that the girl with the dark, drawn eyes had a heavy air on her shoulders, in her hands an uncontrollable power in most moments when she was touched in an offensive manner. Controlling hers lips was an easy task, chewing threatening sentences could be contained on hers cheeks, but transferring hers parallel hatred and frustrations enjoying its power, for it had become glorious, the burning sensation in hers chest every opportunity to implement to those who feared him , fear in exchange for a good that money could not buy. Those minutes of attention nourished her, it was as if frowning or admiring eyes led to a peaceful night in hers rooms, and since the departure of Penelope the only person who had to compete was Elizabeth Saltzman.

It was evident that the fact that the witch was gone was a fluke, with no hard feelings for Alyssa, who did not even consider Park as one of her friends. Although it was in the past that they lived together in childhood, the old school for humans that Tom-Sang Chang and Kira Milana Yukihara managed, their opinions that were often diffused generated discussions, which she could not win because in some way, Penelope always knew if she excelled as many in words as basic spells in the ladies' room. When no one, other than both without planning, stopped in front of the sinks, the tone of voice slightly exalted from the lowest, the greenish eyes reached a scarlet glow as the anger increased, and out of nowhere all the sinks poured out and expelled water on the pale face of the oriental. The other, in turn, abandoned it, passing through the door at the same moment that the signal for the end of classes ceased. And as it was not just one of the moments lived with the girl, this memory remained petrified. However, she longed to understand what Josette Saltzman saw that was so special about that girl, and what the twins hadn't noticed since the first day at Salvatore school. For Alyssa, who thought in order each day that both of them teasing each other, seeming to be against her, gave reason to continue with her Machiavellian idea, or perhaps, necessary. For a time, peace reigned between the three of them, she even reflected that she would be able to spend a few hours listening to Lizzie speak were it not so disgusting, that she would be sorry to bewitch the sisters days after she entered school. However, Alaric's attitudes reversed the attempted failure, since almost accidentally seriously injuring a younger student, the principal threatened her.

There was a single advantage, that this information had not yet been spread in the corridors, just a subject that kept in hers head all the time. When her lay down in hers quarters and that of the tribute, the schoolmaster's deep, slightly dry voice shouting in hers thoughts - I will have to make certain arrangements, that this will serve as a warning - it was in view of where hers destiny would follow, a expulsion directly to an orphanage? What place in this city could an orphan girl take shelter if it weren't for the place where Landon Kirby claimed to have come from? her would refuse to move to another country where hers only living relatives live and certainly to throw words of hate because he was to blame for the death of his parents. Like a double-edged sword, abstracting that guilt hit hers chest again, her lacked air as her held the stair railing, an inconvenient weight on hers shoulders, capable of pushing she directly to the floor if he wasn't used to going through it.

With hers head held high, he straightened hers posture, she body tensed when her smelled the scent of recently rearranged books, the tip of hers nose itching to emanate dust in the air and mixing it with the lavender balm on the floor. A couple of times a week, the girl avoided going in the morning, since in the morning it had ended up being good for her to come next to some foolish boy, to lie down on one of the coach until her legs wobbled. The fair-skinned girl did not always want to spend dawn beside Jad or Milton, who would excuse lies to dispense with her, again, Lizzie Saltzman is one step a head of her. The clock on the wall pointed to 10:00 in the morning, so when she entered the place she didn't see any student studying, she insisted on decorating the shifts. After all, no one appreciates being discovered in which they are planning something considered unreasonable.

In reality, what mattered to her was a certain thin girl, taller than herself, with brown hair that could be seen in the shade of dry autumn leaves, eyes almost the same shade as the long strands and in the her chest a sensitive heart, she feared that this young woman knew more than she thought Jade would point out facts that keep her busy enough. Alyssa stepped firmly on the floor on the left, passing between the shelves of books and tables divided in the center, following without looking away, as if two plugs cover the side of her face, incapacitating any movement without being fixed on an aluminized spot. in front of you. Inside the backpack on his back her carried everything he needed to make such an astral projection, which he didn't need much like most spells. 

Her plunged hers hand into the pocket of hers black buckle pants, high waisted and containing almost invisible stripes on the entire fabric. Had Penelope Park been careful enough to try to erase her tracks, in order not to be interrupted, perhaps? the Asian woman shrugged looking for answers, which didn't interest her as long as she was away from the Salvatore school, without stealing what little attention she could and would certainly win the witches' council without a minimum effort, just open her mouth to the young girls raise your hand and choose to deal with you in future games, as well as more severe decisions. Picking up the pen he stole from Milton's room, one of the nights they slept together her ran hers fingers wrapped around the object. Gift given by the witch with greenish irises like the wet grass of the most beautiful garden, which for one of her outbreaks destroyed her pen in pieces, use that of the bookkeeper on the verge of using it as a bridge to communicate with the young woman in Belgium.

The tinkling of hers black leather boots echoed in the empty environment, even the light summer winds seemed to pass between the gaps between the medium-sized windows. The witch hated so much exposure and views of the forest fields outside, she understood that clarity was really necessary for reading, but this reminded her of her old house, large glass windows that faced the oriental garden from the kitchen canopy, the the same ones that gave the impression that their privacy is being invaded, but still the warmth of the family meant a lot to the little girl holding her happy blue elephant. Perhaps one of the only jovial moments of hers life out there, lost in time without the possibility of a return. The girl gave her an imaginary shake to chase away grumpy memories like these, sometimes her head felt like a big noisy hive full of bees, to get rid of it now and then accepting drugs from fellow witches, not even becoming vicious.

Absorbed in hers own mental labyrinth, her did not notice that the trunk hit a hard surface, the region tingling when it hit the bottom on the floor and hands were automatically placed at the side of the body, resting on the smooth floor. Leaning her head up, she noticed that, on the bookshelf the head collided with, a vast number of copies were missing. Before an exclamation came from hes lips, the singular creaking of a door broke the silence, as if it had not been polished for years, from the wall behind her an illuminated opening made hers dark eyes pop out of hers face. Her came to this room so many times and never deduced that the brown shelf with title books - the art of using white magic, the diary of a lone werewolf and the house of the lake witch - were so valuable. Shrugging and leaning hers head back, analyzing with hers eyes if no one followed she, her accelerated his steps and leapt into the passage.

To your surprise around you it will be no more than a common room, similar to the others with the director's own, as if the passage automatically took you to the director's room. However, there is a difference in the corners of the rectangular room, the walls did not form the pattern of the geometric shape, on the curved sides like a cube. Slightly faded brown walls, the place gave off a musty smell so sickening that the teenager's stomach jolted in her back and for seconds, what she ate in the morning rumbled in her throat, forcing her to swallow back the acidic vomiting taste. As her looked up her noticed spider webs so large and wide that a puppy-sized arachnid would easily live there, but instead of the abundantly large animal, one or two of the common size would curl up some insect. The half-open windows, which made Alyssa's head stop working, where do these windows get lighting from? why have you never noticed them before? stupid questions, the mysteries of this place were subordinate, sometimes I even doubted that two vampire brothers lived here before. She started groping the furniture, brushing the dust between her fingers, huge and wide shelves, a table in the center with old and peeled wood, four chairs scattered around the place, stacks and more stacks of papers and in the corner a chest. By a close call, not camouflaged by faded cloths, which certainly sparked the witch to snoop.

——— Who knew Alaric would hide such an old thing here? ——— **She commented to herself in a mysterious tone of voice, intrigued by the chest, her eyes shining with delight, groping the indecipherable designs on the polished iron object. Somehow it seemed to whisper in Greek, although Alyssa knew nothing of the language, the whispering singing compelled her thoughts, almost sucking her in** \--—— Surely, I want what's in there.

Alyssa held the sides of the ark again, her eyes increasingly mesmerized by Greek singing, which could only be the fruit of her imagination aiming at the powerful magic invested in such an object. Gradually hers breathing accelerated, immersed in curiosity, the palm of hers hand touched the open with the symbol of an omega. I had never seen anything like it, so the only simple spell would break a lock with a few words, but instead the scarlet glow that drew the emblem became dense, a ray as strong as an ultra red warming the teenager's pale face. In a fraction of a second the trance went into terror, the body had been thrown into the hollow wall with a crash against the tallest bookcase. Her head hit between them and then the body fell to the side facedown on the floor. Soon the chest became dark again in the attribute region, it was almost like a warning that the girl should not dare to open it. Still staggering, her got to hers feet, massaging the region of hers forehead where her was throbbing with pain and aching joints, with a possible scratch on hers lower back by brushing against the hardcover edges of old books. Because of the impact, she let out a grunt of pain, but she didn't let herself be shaken and took a deep breath before taking a step forward. Without even waiting for her to recover from the impact, dragging hers feet like a living dead man, her knelt down in front of the canasta and held the reins more tightly. Each time she inhaled, she felt her chest burn and her legs began to refuse to crawl out of there.

Instantly her eyes went out of focus, her eyebrows furrowed as she uttered a more powerful spell, the Latin words shook the chest that jumped between the floor and inches from it, a gray light from the girl's hands formed a bubble from the object. There was a clatter of things from within. Suddenly the dark environment lit up with darkness, an obscure cloud covered the witch's vision until it opened completely and soon a strange silence prevailed in the place, the smoke before it swirled like a hurricane and violently engulfed the box. Alyssa waited seconds before opening her eyes, half open as if she feared the supernatural that came out, shrugged her shoulders doing a mental countdown to hold her breath. When she finally theatrically opened her eyes, she stretched her neck forward in order to see what was inside, her pale cheeks became slightly heated, the girl felt a nauseating and hot space of anger in her stomach. Disappointed that something secret was nothing less than a golden hourglass, with black sand and an outline that went around the glass. Getting back to her feet, the girl with the eyes pulled held the object in both hands, turning her body to the left, taking it onto the dusty table. Pushing the elbow to the floor with his elbow, it was amazing how vaguely the timekeeping instrument weighed so much.

The girl longed to know more about that object, to take it from that room to her room where she believed she had enough privacy to draw her own conclusions. Meanwhile, Hope Mikaelson, who sometimes decided to stay in the same environment, if she found herself, she would certainly snatch it out of her hands in the blink of an eye. Alyssa could be a powerful witch, a stupendous power in hand, however competing with an enraged tri-hybrid would result in her failure. However, the self-centeredness inside hers chest made her consider protecting what her found, staring at the hourglass her began to speculate how to carry it under hers blouse without calling attention from the students' inquiring glances. When reminiscing about it, her looked at the silver watch on hers wrist, her was running out of time for astral projection, at noon the place through this door would be filled with steps and babbling.

Abandoning hers ideas aside, her sat down at the table next to the junk, leaving hers legs dangling, putting one hand at chest level and the other raising with hers palm down, closed hers drawn eyes and thought about where the witch might be. Based on the information her obtained during the week, the amulet part, even when listening to Josie's conversations with her sister when in the dead of night, she pried with a peephole. An artifact conjured by her, simple and almost invisible, the twins had no idea that they keep a watchful eye on their bedroom. For a moment hers hands were trembling, it seemed that a kind of astral blockage shooed him away, making hers body move an inch back. Insistently, the girl pressed her lips together, the muscles in her neck stretching as she struggled to reach her, and all of that pressure on her shoulders dropped as well as the rapid beats gradually decreasing the frequency to the standard.

Alyssa could feel the magic present in the place, despite the low lighting the fingertips splashed due to dust particles hovering in the air. Running hers eyes over hers own body, going down to hers feet and slowly going up the side, analyzing that where her is sitting now was a recently polished wooden staircase. Above a staircase of approximately 10 or more steps, they led to a cellar door. Her then descends hers brownish eyes, shooting each step, noting that hers bottom is snuggled in the center. A common noise stirred hers eardrums, the similar sound of breaking glass, curling hers pupils to a distant point, undid hers arms crossed at chest height and took minute steps again. Clinging to the rail, she curled her toes and stepped like a ballerina on her tiptoes to avoid any noise. Going back and forth in case any of them were broken, automatically holding their breath on the diaphragm, contracting their abdomen as much as they could. The idea was not to startle the noisy individual, but to inspect before prolonging the speech if the silhouette reflected from the lantern hanging from the ceiling. Her made sure only of the plausible probabilities, surrounded by a freezing desire to interrupt, I swallowed a thick and tense dry, when I identified the body on my back with my head hanging to the side, I wore black pants suitable for morning runs, black and white checkered T-shirt , her wore a high-heeled boots and silver buckle and hers hair was thrown back bigger than before. There was a girl of average height pleading low with someone on the phone, her right hand busy flipping through another hardcover book spread on that table.

Alyssa until the present moment had not been noticed sitting on the last step, the girl's greenish eyes immersed in the pages with figures and texts, she cautiously lifted her hips up looking over the young woman's shoulders as the pictures indicated. None of that made sense - '' what a waste of time, what the hell does that strange drawing mean? '' - she thought to herself. In the engravings in simple strokes, in the section where the finger of the ebony haired girl stopped, still with her back to Chang, what appeared to be a representative figure of two people with part of the bodies merged wrapped her stomach. Terrified expressions followed, as if the souls of those were uprooted at an inopportune moment, scared to death if it were really possible to happen. Again he pressed his eyes, but the distance and old vocabulary of the dissertation prevented her from understanding the message. The teenager jumped back when, surprisingly, the witch turned in her direction, dropping the cell phone from her hand, putting it in the pocket of her black jeans. Hers heart was beating so hard on hers back that her lacked air, hers nostrils moved like a frightened rabbit because the way Penelope Park shot her with a look raised the hairs on hers body, chills ran down the back of hers neck and the words refused.

——— You shouldn't be here, Chang. ——— **Her said sternly, without even looking into the teenager's dark eyes, hers tone almost as cold as this unknown cellar. There was composure, a different look from the last time we talked, in which we agree, there was no progress. The mouth is turned downwards, in disapproval. The same stern look that the witch used to show. I had my arms over my breasts** ——— I think I was very clear about not wanting to be disturbed, especially by third parties. ——— **Her asked, lowering hers voice as if the irony was chewed by hers sadistic words. In a gesture of hands her joined hers thumb to the index finger, making the open books close and the light from the lamp failing. Still holding hers hand up, an alabaster glow forming in the palm of hers hand** ——— I want you to get out of here!

——— Does my presence bother you that much? ——— **Alyssa crinkles her face, imitating the expression of a sly cat whose lips have withered, her eyebrows have curved and her eyes have bigger eyes. Soon dismantling the morning to give a Machiavellian laugh with a closed mouth, shrugging. But, the brunette treated it with irrelevance, looked at her blankly.** ——— I will not leave until I have what I want. In fact, I'm here for a chat, without objection. ——— **She looked directly at the spell that Penny cast on the palm of her hand, even though as a projection it wouldn't affect the witch in front of her, she was powerful enough to find another way to chase her away.**

\--- And what do you want? ——— **With no heart, the witch directed her words, without emotion. Hers irises without that emerald shine of before, hers jaw clenched like someone without any patience to tolerate any conversations of others. Penelope abhorred when they bothered her, the only person who didn't mind showing up at her quarters now and then was Josie, who unfortunately can't even look at the green pairs of eyes, touch her skin and shiver. Alyssa, appreciated that as an advantage against the enigma in front of her, squandering what the same aspires. Park's gaze strayed for a second when her felt small remnants of wood dust falling over hers nostrils, scratching the area, a resounding of turbulent footsteps. Instantly her closed hers fist, ceasing the luminosity of hers power and turned hers face to the east, like a hawk about to peck at its prey** ——— I need you to leave, immediately. Go back to the hell you came from, now! ——— **Her raged, there was a dreadful tremor in hers voice, something the other witch had never seen in her.  
**

——— Wait, what did you say? I'm not going back to ... Look, I just need you to tell me what you found out about the merger, if that's what you're looking for. ——— **The girl with straight, dark hair murmured, demanding some response, almost stamping her feet on the floor. However, she did not get any answers, nor did the young woman move her lips or show any interest in answering. In a way, the vague look up and the knees bent as if preparing to jump. The watch on Chang's wrist read, it was noon, and now the library would clog up with people just like the ocean tide rising in the soft sand. Out of the corner of hers eye, her watched the brunette run down the stairs, extinguish the lamp with a snap of her fingers and completely ignore her. So as her passed by, her held up hers hand, trying to stop the girl who snorted through her nostrils** ——— Hey, you owe me answers, Josie deserves answers. **  
**

——— Alyssa, do me a favor and save me from spending my spittle with you, I owe you absolutely nothing as well as what I am or should do are not your respect. ——— **There was pure anger on hers tongue, the pupil burning with rage and the instant hers lover's name was mentioned hers face went from furor to an excitement of terror in a fraction of a second**. ——— Keep it, Josie out of it. If you decide to touch a hair of her, I fear for what your future awaits.

And then, swiftly the ebony-haired girl disappeared in seconds on the stairs, it was time for Alyssa to return to Salvatore school the instant that the rumble of footsteps began to come from the stairs. Clumsily, her took the hourglass and put it back inside the chest, her would return at another time with more time to pick it up. In another time, her gestured the palm of the hand on the false wall and in moments he stepped again in the library. As it was in the background, overshadowed by the tall bookshelves, the youngsters approaching so little did they notice their unusual presence in order to get away. Therefore, she dispatched from the room holding the straps of her robes, disguising what her conscience accused her with false smiles. The witch's words repeating in her head in a screaming force - '' I fear for what your future awaits '' - what would this ultimatum mean, completing how the girl would know something being so far away? 

A shock of horror went through hers body from head to toe, like a glimpse that he had heard this before on the day of hers parents' death. Instead of being dictated by Penelope, it was a whispered voice at the tip of her ear, which was the cause of her nightmares for years, tormenting her as she huddled in the corner of the room grabbing the teddy bear, the only thing left of the house on fire. However, hers discovery, which was too exciting, served her the purpose of blackmailing Josie for hers benefit at the right moment. To start her dirty game, the girl walked around the stairs and entered the hallway of the bedrooms, stopping in front of Park's old rooms. Her put his elbow on the handle and hers ear against the wall. The room as quiet as a hospital waiting room. When her entered, the bed was made, taking a letter out of hers jacket pocket. Just a subtle message to the siphon that you find later, claiming to pass Penelope's real location, but it was obvious that it wasn't.

[.............]

At dusk the starry sky, constellations of larger and smaller bears easily seen from any corner of the school, the waning moon seemed to smile when it saw the crowd of young people partying around the pool. As the night wore on, the time for the wolves to howl, the icy autumn air itself. It had been two months since any strange creatures had appeared, which for Alaric was considered a great relief and increase in enrolled autistic people, with the possibly safe school the oldest could relieve herself for a few days, spend a few hours with friends and leave the teenagers supposedly free. Since Landon Kirby's return to the entities they have been silenced, which raised suspicions that the boy might be a supernatural barrier that no one but Hope could analyze. It was the sublime occasion that Josie hoped for today. The day with Lizzie had been necessary, the relationship between the two since Penelope's departure had gone from bad to worse, the strangeness and frowning eyes the twin took away from you, staying in the same environment ended up being the same as for two bombs about to explode. It was enough to look into her blue eyes and Jo's chest started to burn with rage. However, as the fellowship progressed little by little, the brotherhood grew stronger, the devotion to the ideas, dreams that were yet to come true, remained part of their dialogues.

The director's daughter's chest felt very comfortable because the subject of her ex-girlfriend didn't come up, surprisingly the girl sitting in front of her respected her space from that moment on. Only in the morning did she have to explain what she discovered, in details that perhaps the ebony-haired girl might be in danger, and soon pondered that during the night she would steal her father's car, catch a bush, swallow food in the bag. trip and would leave Belgium on a search without clues after the beloved. However, a totally stupid plan, it would be like walking through a maze and having no idea where the exit is. Josette still lacks a lot of information. So, instead of going down to the fire like everyone else, her had invaded the principal's office, even though it might be wrong.

——— Is there anything on your special night that you haven't told me yet, Lizzie? Because, you only spend hours choosing clothes and accessories when you have something very important——— **Emphasized the brunette walking around the room holding in her arms another piece of clothing the choice of the twin who was indecisively holding the sleeves of the flowered dress, swinging from side to side. Looking down at hers bare feet** ——— Daddy went out with Dorian and Emma that night, what are the chances of coming back very drunk? ——— **Her said with a low laugh, at the same time discouraged, handing the twin a scarf that matched the outfit.**

——— Did you mean the chances of him staggering back to the door and whimpering like the last time? ——— **asked Lizzie, raising an eyebrow, collecting air in her lungs and gradually letting it out in gusts. The thought of seeing her father in those conditions bothered her as much as the twin** ——— I wish our father would stop this, her is taking him to the ruins and making her look as depraved as possible. **  
**

——— I know that, we'll fix it and I think he been decreasing his doses lately, at least I haven't seen any more bottles or the terrible smell in his robes—— **Josie replied, rolling her eyes slowly. Her lost count of how many times the eldest appeared in hers office completely depressed, hers shoulders slumped on the table and hers head so heavy that her could hardly stand still. Alaric is too stubborn to listen to her, these are facts her reports to Caroline in letters, but hers mother does not always return. Turning around, Lizzie focused on her reflection in the mirror, still wearing loose-fitting clothes and unicorn slippers that she received for her birthday last year, her ex-girlfriend thought she was eccentric** ——— So? who will be the privileged one this time? Rafael or MG?

——— The day our father hears us I walk naked in the halls! ——— **Said the blonde in a playful tone of voice, which made Josie's eyes widen with such precision that she swore they would fall on her lap. Lizzie gave her arm a little push, shaking her head. Both exchanged glances laughing at the same pace** ——— No, forget that part, I'm not crazy about it. Only someone worthy can see what's under that dress! ——— **She made a reference herself and then straightened her posture teasing the action, turning her head to a sister who covered part of her face showing shame, giggling interfaces emerging from her low lips.** ——— MG promised me dinner at the cabin, as I'm sure it cooks better than I did, so I decided to test my luck.

\--- Idiot! ——— **The brunette pleaded, laughing so hard that some tears sprang from her eyes and the belly area hurt, it had been days since that kind of situation had happened. Resuming hers upright posture and taking a breath with some difficulty, her walked over to the bed when her heard a notification from hers cell phone** ——— You should give him a chance, Lizzie.

——— Just this once, I feel that tonight will be less stressful. You still haven't gotten ready why? ——— **She said in a low tone seriously, she put her hands on her hips. She was used to her sister being late for festive appointments, books were more attractive than drinking until she fell, Lizzie had in mind that the last party left her a little shaken, a certain witch left her helpless in the hall.** \--- Let's go! How long have you had no real fun, Josie? two months? if you stay focused on those books and the satan's diary will end up depressive again.

——— Lizzie ... ——— **Josie gave a small sigh, as if she were holding her breath in her chest and her brown eyes falling over the text messages. Jade sent about five sms asking her to meet her at the old rock, where she and Penny stayed a few times, but the brunette quickly typed that she shouldn't wait for her there but at the fire next to the others. If you managed to get into your father's office, check all the data leading to the answers about Park's family or the missing pages in the merger books, maybe this commitment would come to fruition** ——— I'll go after you, don't worry about me . Jade ... wait for me down there, see you later, okay?

Elizabeth nodded, excited about her night, waved goodbye and then went through the bouncy door. Josie broke the smile on her lips, leaned over the bed to put her cell phone under the pillow and waited for a few minutes in case her twin came running back for forgetting something, which didn't happen in the last three minutes. Over time, her replaced hers slippers with athletic shoes, gray sweatpants and a blouse of the same color, in order not to attract attention. The brown locks stuck in two side bunches, the lack of care in the last days changed the appearance of her locks, double ends were visible. Her checked that the backpack her was carrying was empty, with enough space to store a book or more if hers search was successful. However, the red diary signed '' Penelope '' was kept under the bed in the old room. In fact, it became her refuge again, she felt all the security she had when the girl hugged her, she was anywhere near her, the warm touch of her fingers brushing her skin while the silly hand squeezed her thin, kissed thighs all the dilation of your neck. Her lap as cozy as a cloud mattress and that seductive look made the brunette easily lose her breath. A warmth of lust pricked her body from top to bottom, she nibbled on her lower lips and moaned with her mouth closed, rapt reminiscent heaving heavily. Josette longed to hold on to the memory and touch herself imagining that the witch was on her body, but to get back what she lost, she would have to use this last resource, invade the office in the intervening hours.

The girl snapped the purse straps on her back and walked towards the other room. Remembering that on the first day of the witch they commented about having so much privacy, something that she never had or thought she would like a dormitory for just her, Penelope will tell you that in other schools she once attended her roommate asked to change it in question hours, claiming to be the only occasion on which her was willing to segment hers rooms. When her approached her noticed that the door will be between open, certainly enigmatic because only she has the key, and who would invade the place on purpose? Either way, Josie's eyebrows went up in disbelief, an irritated heat massaging her chest, the lump in her ear burning with rage at the same time that they were raised trying to be alert to the sounds of a possible invader. Walking with hers heel, her approached putting hers hand on the wall using that magic to conjure a ball of energy in the palm of hers left hand, the other cautiously leaned on the propaled door without making sounds. In a quick movement, her kept his hands open, some distance from each other to what the spell was formed, which in an instant filled the entire place making the objects fly and a strong light to be projected.

Josie remained static, her eyes scanning every corner, object, window and curtain in the room. If, before your visit, the dormitory was already quiet, it was no different now. Whoever passed through here withdrew, and apparently took nothing. Then, when her realized that no one was there, her crouched down in front of the bed, pulling out the red diary and putting it in his backpack, then getting up. Knowing that her precious asset was there became a relief, she would be able to set the dormitory on fire if they wanted to in the diary. The girl took a last look at the few objects that were disorganized due to the spell and started to retreat, when a floating envelope caught her attention. Falling on hers feet like a leaf as her detached herself from the tree, her had to bend hers back and catch the message. Turning it two-sided and scrutinizing a sender, unsuccessfully suspiciously, she opened the envelope and pulled out a written letter. Seeing the handwriting, her ruled out the possibility of being MG, Lizzie or Hope, from whom her admitted having received similar notes. It was distinct and brief, two lines communicated to her for a conversation with Alyssa Chang later.

_**'' Meet me at the library tomorrow morning at 11:00 sharp. Of course, if you want to know exactly what your ex-girlfriend is getting into '- Signed: Alyssa Chang' '** _

——— I don't understand, why the hell did Alyssa know anything about Penelope and .. No! ——— **Josie paused for a long time, assimilating the list of facts in her mind. As if a map of photos were forming in your head, red lines fit together, rising as the whole set of factors came to a single conclusion, that both had a partnership relationship and were one step ahead of you to know where the brunette was. The adolescent's pale face was moist with cold sweat, her heart galloping behind her to the point of hearing her pulse in her eardrums. The letter in your hand being crushed in the trembling palm of indignation** ——— Did Jade lie to me this whole time? Shit, how could I have been so stupid as to believe her? This is not going to stay that way. _ **  
**_

Josie laughed, but didn't show any surprise from the vampire who was able to lie to get what she wants, without using the skills of her kind. If you wondered what Alyssa promoted the girl to make sure the deal, which the two had to do with Penelope Park? Why would they be looking for answers just like her? Does anyone else at this school know about hers ex-girlfriend while her only has the knowledge that her's gone? The girl laughed mockingly, with hatred in her spittle, her palm will warm up, thinking only of looking for both, exposing the truth to them and demanding answers. However, a phrase said by the ebony-haired witch came to mind - '' You think that taking care of yourself is selfish, but it's not. '' Her immediately apprehended in conclusion what it represents.

Henceforth she moved from the room, going without detours to the principal's office, convinced that everything had been arranged in the mistress's registration papers, the pages and finally she would find a way to go to her alone. During the night when no one would imagine that he would take such an action, and afterwards when her wanted what hers wanted back, her would make sure to tell in detail and apologize sincerely for breaking the rules for the first time. Hurriedly the young woman marched into the corridor, held her legs up, facing the door raised her palm and opened it slowly. As her expected, the same was long gone, judging by the water bottle on the empty table, the windows closed and the lighting dim. Hers first action had been to turn on the table lamp, crouch at the height of the drawers from the bottom up, abruptly opening and running hers fingers through the files organized in alphabetical order.

One by one, her discarded those that didn't suit her, the indicator stopped in the order of the letter P, found any other name and none of them the name of hers ex-girlfriend, until the board envelope with a red label on the end made hers brown eyes shine. Biting her bottom lip, a craze she has when she's focused on something, she put the paperwork on the table and opened it. The photo of the day the girl entered school on the left side of the sheet, full name, day of entry and departure following the pattern, in a square in bold such information. Josie sighed with relief, the note of anxiety in her breath making the air tense, lacking any incursions that Penelope had made a point of telling about her family, all she had to do was touch on the subject and the girl would quickly divert the conversation. For a moment, she stopped on the line that the names of relatives and contact phones gave hope, and the next second if continuing to read this was correct, one of the rules she always learned referred to not invading the privacy of others, and even with a heavy conscience she patted her pocket fumbling for her cell phone, which she forgot in her sister's room. Her ground hers head desperately for pen and paper to write it down. Perhaps, hers hands shaking so much that holding the object would be comical if not desperate, he took a sheet from hers father's notebook and transcribed everything.

_[-_ **_A_ ** _delaide Rosemarie Roethorm - Number *******]_

_[-_ **_D_ ** _avid James Morpheus Park - Number *******]_

——— It doesn't matter where you are, Penny. What I feel is not going to change. No matter where.

Strange as it may seem, it was this little information that revealed to Josie the only safe way to talk to the couple about their daughter, what she needed for her heart not to squeeze so hard that she might be lost, tirelessly searching for answers that even her parents found, once she had the courage to call it would be enough, on the other hand a voice in her head screamed - '' Do you think she would like you to do that? like this? Think better about what you're doing, Josette Saltzman. When she looked at the paperwork again, her heart froze with the crucial doubt, how long would she hide such a discovery? would she submit her pride and ask for help from Hope who was beyond accustomed to cracking cases or running away? When the head finally came up with the idea that during the morning her met with hers twin and friends, mainly Milton, who on the day of the girl's departure suffered in the same way.

Looking at the time on the clock on the wall, she realized that she would be there longer than she imagined, she took a deep breath putting everything back in place and closed the drawer. Your guess that the objects were in that position, although the missing pages still needed to be found, but how do you search for what you have no idea where Alaric would be able to keep? And then her scanned initially on bookshelves, under furniture, desks, chests, boxes and nothing but control of money and personal things. The girl threw her legs forward sitting on the floor, placing her hands beside her head, taking a deep breath in order to stay focused. It seems that when you want something, you don't find it immediately, the names of Adelaide and David hammering in your head, if you continued like that charging so much of yourself it would explode. After all, without any confirmation that the man kept here and not, perhaps, leaving it in the care of hers mother. There was a moment of concentration, there had to be a certain story, her mother will die at the hands of her twin brother, with no plausible solution, she would insist on finding it. Lizzie did not deserve this terrible fate, nor would Lizzie herself have to succeed in losing a power struggle until she fell straight seven feet off the ground.

——— Why do you think the office is the best place to be alone? Is it by any chance a fetish for you to have sex in the director's office, MG? ——— **Lizzie said from the hall, approaching the room making Josie awaken from her thoughts in such a last-minute leap that she felt the world spin, she had to hold on to the wall so she wouldn't pass out from rising so quickly. It could only be a joke in bad taste, in fact, too much disgust to invade the director's office to have sex? She would be laughing comically if it weren't so embarrassing** ——— You are weird, really, my room is much better.

——— In my defense the suggestion was not mine, but based on a movie I watched last week and thought it might be cool to take that risk. But, only if you want to——— **Milton scratched the back of the head uncertainly, the brunette inside the office was not seeing but assumed it was this action. Now, both of them practically touching their palm against the door. Quickly, the girl ran catching the air in the belly and sat in the chair in front of the table, taking the book and pretending to wake up from a false nap. The vampire's soul seemed to come out of the body from miles away, hers chin hitting the floor and an amazingly exaggeratedly burlesque expression. Josie held a laugh on her cheeks, like a squirrel keeping nuts for the winter. The boy, in turn, whistled trying to relieve the tension** ——— Jo, Josette, Josie, what are you doing here? And you do not..

——— Did I hear what they were talking about? Not at all! ——— **Her lied, imagining that later her would use this to make fun of hers sister, her would have liked to have filmed it but the absence of the phone meant that this iconic moment was only in hers head. Opening hers mouth in a yawn, her propped hers head on hers elbow. The sister, seemed to have swallowed her own tongue, was clearly trying to speak but curled up** ——— I asked our father to help him with the monthly bills, expenses, you know? We know that he can't sleep properly and has to do everything himself. And are you here for? ——— **Her pleaded in a questioning tone, raising an eyebrow walking with his hands behind hers back**.

——— No big deal, we were going to the living room, right, MG? ——— **He nodded frantically, still terrified, putting his hands inside his pocket. Josie, intent on obfuscating that they will come inside the room, passed between them and locked the door. In this way the trio took steps away from the room.** ——— So, see you later. Wait! Aren't you going to meet Jade?

——— That was the deal, it was a pity that Josie didn't participate in the dinner, rather, how lucky! ——— **From the middle of the room, Jade's voice was somber. The group stared at the girl, stopping to look at the bloodstained shirt, being modest as to the "stained" one, because it was clear that a white blouse would turn red. Josie swallowed hard, standing next to Milton, her sister on the other side, cringing. The bloody blonde ran her finger over her lips, the veins protruding from under her eyes and the blue of her eyes with an outline similar to the tone of her dress** \--—— Say, who will be next?


End file.
